When A Hero Falls
by Lesleyp
Summary: Chapters 1to 5 SG1 is kidnapped by someone from Jack's past. This story starts off a little dark. There are suggestive adult situations throughout. Chapters 6to 10 Sam and Jack try and get it together Continuation inspried by Hope Leslie Hermnharry
1. Chapter 1

When A Hero Falls  
by Lesleyp

Season: Mid 9

SG1, along with General Landry, chatted comfortably in the Air Force VIP jet, a Gulfstream 200. They had been summoned to the White House for a special medals ceremony. Each member of the team, along with the General, was to be presented with commendations for their bravery in the face of the Ori threat by President Hayes himself.

Because of their work, it was a secret ceremony. But an honor nevertheless. Sam was particularly excited because Jack was to be there. Even slated to say a few words. Knowing him it would be very few, she thought with a smile.

And afterwards the two planned to head to his cabin to finally begin their relationship. Recently decided, and long overdue.

She couldn't keep the excitement from showing on her face, or the butterflies from flapping around her stomach. She still couldn't believe it was finally going to happen, and now that it was possible, nothing would stand in her way.

"So what do you think they'll serve for lunch?" she heard Daniel ask.

"Whatever it is, gotta be better than what we get at the base," Mitchell responded.

"Sam, what's your guess?" Daniel asked her.

"Fish," she responded, causing Daniel to laugh.

Daniel knew all about the upcoming "fishing" trip, and was very happy his two friends had finally gotten their act together. Although, it still grossed him out a bit. He'd never tell them that, but the thought of Jack and Sam...well...doing it...sorta felt like one thinking about their own parents...doing it. Oh well, he was sure he'd adjust. And he loved seeing that look of happiness on Sam's face.

Sam took a sip of her water, then looked out the window of the G200. Dreamily she tried to imagine what her upcoming week would be like. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

About the time Sam passed out, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Landry also fell into unconsciousness.

The Air Force Sergeant acting as the hostess took in the sight then spoke into her lapel, "They're out."

The pilot responded, "Diverting now. I'll inform Guierra. If any of them stir, be sure to inject them quickly. Do not under estimate any of them, and keep me informed. We should arrive within four hours."

"Roger that," the Sergeant replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Flashback, mid 80s, near Putumayo Colombia_

The five masked men, all in black combat gear, stealthily moved in darkness toward the well guarded mansion. They'd already taken out the ten perimeter guards with no effort, now for the four remaining house guards. Each house guard armed with submachine guns and glock side arms. One of the men in black raised the sniper rifle to his shoulder, took steady aim, and silently took down the guard walking a path around the house. Now they needed to move fast before the other three were alerted. Like a wave they moved in.

Two hours earlier the five men had been holed up in a seedy excuse for a motel room going over the final plans. The Colonel had provided each with their assignment in detail, as well as contingency assignments in case one, or more, of them were _disabled_. They all knew what that meant.

The men had trained for the last two months specifically for this mission. They ate, drank and slept this mission. They were an elite Special Forces team, black ops experts. Their identities known only to each other, the President of the United States, and the Joint Chiefs. They were the best each area of the military had to offer, and only called into action when there were no other options.

Their missions never officially sanctioned, so if they were caught, they were dead. Their government would deny all and any knowledge of them, despite the fact that their lives, if given, would be for their country. Each of them knew this, and each of them accepted it unfailingly as their duty.

And this was the mission of all missions. Their target: one Emilio Guierra, aka, The Panther. Dead, at any cost. His American wife was also targeted, however, she could be taken alive to stand trial. Optional. Mary Ashton, former CIA agent, now wanted for high treason against the United States. This beauty had personally caused the deaths of fifteen undercover CIA, seven FBI, and three DEA operatives.

Emilio, or The Panther, was the king pin of Colombia's drug trade. He had his hand in everything illegal going into the United States from his small country. One year ago, Mary Ashton's traitorous involvement with the drug lord had come to the surface, when, in an attempt to stop Guierra's dealings, a co operative effort by three of America's leading law enforcement and intelligence agencies went horribly bad.

It was also learned around the same time that The Panther's influence did not stop with illegal trade, but that elected politicians were also on his payroll. It was suspected that other highly placed people, civilian and military, had some connection with him, but nothing could be proven. Emilio was brutal and ruthless, and would order the death of anyone who so much as smiled at him the wrong way. He was feared in his own country, and was fast becoming a very powerful influence in America. So now he was a bane to the U.S. President. The War on Drugs being his excuse of choice, but not the real one, the President called the elite force into action.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present Day_

Sam woke with a start and struggled to sit. Her mind a cloud of confusion with pain ripping through her head.

'What the hell is going on?' she asked herself.

She tried to move but found that she was lying on a dirt floor, her hands and legs were bound and she was gagged. Confusion tore through her. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the jet, listening to Daniel prattle on about food.

Sam tried to clear her head and sit up, but found the effort unsuccessful. Then she tried to look around. What she saw made her heart stop.

Here, in this small concrete room with dirt flooring, a single light bulb illuminating from the ceiling above, Sam saw her entire team, and her commanding officer, in the same predicament she was in. She was the only one awake, and terror ripped through her as she couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one alive. Who the hell could've pulled something like this off? Five members of an important Air Force unit had been taken from an Air Force flight and kidnapped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the hell do you mean it just fell off the radar!" Jack bellowed into the phone.

"It's one of our's, how the hell did you just lose it! Wasn't there any communication with the cockpit?" Jack stopped his ranting to listen to the speaker on the other end.

"Find it!" he finally yelled and slammed down the phone.

SG1's G200 had been due an hour ago. Initially no one was very concerned. Things happened on flights, small delays were sometimes inevitable. The Air Force Chief of Staff and Jack had been somewhat embarrassed as it was never fun making the President wait. Usually it was the President making people wait.

But when SG1 still hadn't arrived an hour later, the search had started. First, there were attempts to communicate with the jet to determine if it had run into difficulty. When those attempts were unsuccessful, staff were instructed to contact every airstrip from Colorado to Washington directly to determine if the G200 had been seen or heard from. Again, without success.

Apologies were made, and of course, the President was gracious as usual. He had also been very concerned as well. These were his heroes too after all, and he had been looking forward to spending some time with them.

Jack had headed straight back to his office to try and coordinate a search effort. It wasn't really his area, but these were once his people, dammit! And he had vacation plans, his inner voice reminded him. He shut that thought down before he could dwell and allow it to distract him. Once again he was having to suppress his emotions so that they wouldn't affect his judgement.

Now four hours into this crisis, Jack's hands were shaking, fearing the worst. He had personnel deployed and on the ground location where the jet's transponder was last seen on radar. So far the search had been fruitless.

He doubted there would be any sign of a crash. Knowing all that he knew, what he really thought was that there would be alien involvement in this somehow. Just what kind he wasn't sure, and the not knowing is what he was afraid of.

Jack picked up his phone again and barked into it.

"Get those jets back over the area. I want another aerial assessment, 40 miles out from the last search pattern. Instruct NORAD to position satellite imaging to the last known location and review all their GPS data for that Gulfstream. In fact, have them review all data for American airspace from the time that jet took off. I want answers. Now! Get them!" he barked into the phone before slamming it down again. At this rate he was going to need a new phone.

"Take it easy Jack. You're gonna give yourself a stroke," the President soothed as he walked into Jack's office at the Pentagon, three secret service agents not far behind but stationing themselves in the outer office with Jack's assistant. On the heels of the President, Jack saw his Chief of Staff.

"Sir...sirs," Jack said as he stood up from his seat, hands braced on his desk.

Jack was taken aback. He was usually summoned for, not visited. He was equally surprised when his Chief of Staff closed the office door. The full General's face was solemn and he refused to meet Jack's eyes.

Softly the General instructed him, "Call off the search, Jack. We need to talk."

"Call off the search?" Jack asked incredulously. "With all due respect sir, you can't be serious..."

"I am," the General cut him off softly. "Just do it."

Jack eyed his Commander and Commander in Chief suspiciously, then did as he was ordered. Finishing, he put down the phone, gently this time, but remained standing. The President however took a seat on the opposite side of Jack's desk.

"Sit down Jack," the President suggested, a sympathetic smile on his face. "We have some bad news."

Jack slowly sat, his heart doing flips. Reaching down he tapped into every training technique he'd ever learned to keep himself calm while he waited for the boon to fall.

Two words Jack," the General offered compassionately. "Emilio Guierra."

Jack's face went ghost white and every facial muscle slack, as his gaze went between the other two men, shocked and disbelieving. Impossible. When he saw their expressions he knew there was no mistake. Jack went numb. Sam!' his mind screamed over and over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When next she woke, Sam found herself bound to and sitting in a metal chair. Her team mates and CO in similar positions. Their chairs lined in a single row. They were still in the same room, or at least an identical one, but this time she noticed the steel door set in front of them. To the side was a desk with computer equipment set on the top of it.

The rest of the team had begun to regain various levels of consciousness and they were no longer gagged. General Landry was at one end, with Teal'c beside him, then Sam, then Daniel, and finally Mitchell on the far flank. They looked at each other in concerned confusion, no one knowing quite what to say.

Mitchell broke the silence with a yell toward the door, "Hey, gotta pee!"

No response.

"Really, really gotta pee!" he yelled again.

"Give it up Colonel," General Landry advised.

"Sir, I really have to pee," Mitchell said earnestly, trying to lean forward to look at the General.

"So who is stopping you?" came a thick Latino accent from the now open door way.

No one had noticed the door open, but now standing in the open door way were three men. In the forefront was the one that had spoken to Cameron, two others just slightly behind holding onto what looked like P-90s. The gun totters were wearing green camouflage army fatigues, but the speaker was wearing a black Armani suit.

"What can you do? If you gotta go...go," he said again to Cameron, smiling magnanimously, waving a hand at the Colonel. "But you might get uncomfortable as you'll be sitting in it for awhile."

Sam looked open mouthed at the man, not knowing what to think, but trying hard to come up with some sort of plan, any plan.

The man before them was approximately 5 ft 9, lean, with thick short black hair. Some grey had started at the temples. At one time he may have been handsome, but his face was disfigured by burn marks, one eyelid dropping ever so slightly. It must've been worse at one time because it appeared as though he'd had several surgeries trying to correct the worst of it. Small stitching and grafting scars could be seen in some places, most notably around one side of his lip, and another on his cheek.

"How rude am I?" he said again, smiling broadly at his guests. "Allow me to introduce myself."

With a mock sweeping bow the man enlightened them, "I am Emilio Guierra. Ever hear of me?"

Teal'c and Sam shook their heads. Daniel knit his brow trying to think, then shrugged.

Mitchell spoke, "No, should we have?"

"You're supposed to be dead," Landry stated matter of factly, staring straight at the man.

Hank's tied up crew looked down the line at him, each one unable to hide their surprise.

Guierra laughed and clapped his hands. "Good. You have hear of me! What else do you know?"

"Not much. Just that you were one of Colombia's biggest drug lords and was supposed to have been killed in an explosion back in the 80's. Along with your ex CIA wife I believe," Landry answered sincerely.

Guierra eyed Landry cautiously, then smiled again. "Yes, I believe you. This is all you know. Don't worry, you'll know more. Soon. I promise."

"We won't tell you anything," Landry stated.

"Good. You have nothing I want to know," Guierra answered with a huge grin.

"Then why have you kidnapped five American military personnel?" Sam dared to ask.

Emilio walked to Sam and bent down so that she could look straight into his eyes. They were the mirror to the soul after all and he wanted her to see just how dark his was.

"For revenge," he answered sweetly. Having said that he turned on his heels and strode out of the room, his gun totters following and closing the steel door behind them. Sam heard the locking mechanism engage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We found the jet, Jack. In Panama. The crew...dead. Single gunshot wounds to their heads," the General advised. "He wanted them found. An undercover CIA operative in the area received a note under his apartment door giving the location of the G200. The Agency has recalled him as his cover has obviously been blown."

"When our people got there, they found a copy of this," the Chief of Staff threw a loaded small tape player onto Jack's desk. "The message was sent directly to me over encrypted Sat Com. along with something else, and I alerted the President."

The General sadly watched as Jack picked up the electronic device and smoothed his thumb over it.

"The message is for you Jack," the President finished softly.

Jack's shoulders slumped; he closed his eyes and gently depressed Play'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Flashback, mid 80s, near Putumayo Colombia_

The remaining three house guards were quickly dispatched, and the elite Special Ops unit began their infiltration of the house interior. Quietly breaking up in different directions, they began their stealthy search through the hallways, rooms and stairwells of the sprawling mansion. There was little intelligence on interior guards, just that Guierra did not like to have too many in the house. So every step was taken with the utmost caution.

In an upstairs bedroom, apparently converted to a nursery, the target was acquired as he was reaching for something in a crib. Taking careful aim with his sidearm, the SF raised his weapon and took the target out with a single silenced shot to the side of the head. Slowly the soldier walked to the crib, weapon raised. In his sights he acquired a sleeping infant, no older than three months. No one had told them there would be a baby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present day_

"Hello Jack O'Neill ole buddy. Remember me, Emilio?" came the friendly Latino voice through the tape device.

"Emilio Guierra. I know, I know, what can I say? You thought I was dead. You thought you killed me. Si? But surprise!" this said with resounding flourish.

"Buddy! What you think? I could be taken that easy. No my friend," the voice laughed.

"That was my body double you killed in my son's room. He was to bring my baby to me. But alas, it was not to be."

The voice began to change from friendly to quietly angry, the accent thickening.

"I know, I know. We have never actually met, you and me. But we do know each other intimately eh buddy? You remember? My wife? My beautiful wife Mary. But what the heck eh? Water under the bridge as you American's say. Oh where are my manners? Congratulations I hear are called for. They make you a General now! A hero!"

The voice became friendly again.

"Tell you what buddy? You took something from me. My wife, my son, my life, my house, my business. So now I take something from you. We even? No? You know how long it take me to find out who you are? Then to find you, Jack? You are very good Jack. I like that. You remind me of me."

"I tell you Jack, it was so easy. Once I know who you are," the voice began to goad. "You American's think your telephone systems are so secure. I listen in. I listen in a lot. You really like her, don't you Jack? And this Daniel, he a good friend too eh buddy? Don't know who the other three are and don't care. Maybe you do though eh Jack? Collateral damage? Had to take them too, to get the ones I want. You understand how it is?"

Jack's heart was racing. He tried to follow the man's rambling to come up with some clues as to why and how and where but his mind was still reeling. All he came up with is that the most evil man on this planet in the 1980's had his friends, and the woman he loved. And he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"I'm surprised though Jack, after seeing you with my wife. You are not the man I thought," the disembodied voice continued cutting through Jack's thoughts. "Buddy? You haven't even done her yet! And you call yourself a man! Maybe my Mary ruined you for other women? She was good wasn't she? Huh! Don't worry my friend; I will look after this Colonel Samantha for you, poor sweet thing. I am a man, I know what a woman needs!"

"You son of a bitch!" Jack growled at the machine. "You touch her..."

The Latino voice continued, "But first buddy, she will know all about you. She will see what I saw you do. They all will. So that they will know why they have to die. I watched the whole time buddy. And I have it all on disk from my old security tapes. It is sad for them, no? To have to see a hero fall from grace? To see him as he really is? A murdering, raping, baby killing monster. Good bye my friend, I will be in touch again. In a day or so, to let you know where to find their bodies."

The taped message ended.

"This is a copy of what was with it," the Chief of Staff said, as he handed a DVD shaped disk to Jack.

Slowly Jack loaded it into his computer, then quietly watched, fast forwarding and stopping at various spots, but only briefly. His mind went back and tried to dig up the detailed memories. He hadn't been aware of the camera position in that room way back then. Hadn't even given it a thought. Guierra was dead upstairs. Security cameras no longer mattered. The disk's contents however left little to interpretation.

His focus diverted from the scenes on his computer, his mind raced to find some answers. In a flash, it all came to him. Now to get them out of there. But how?

President Hayes had watched the flickering emotions cross his favourite Major General's features, masked as they may have been. When he saw understanding flash there, he gave Jack what he needed.

"Jack," the President began. "I read the reports on the way here. I know exactly what happened. You were ordered to do some damn distasteful things Jack, and you did them. In service to your country. _You are a hero_. Now let me try to return some of the debt that we owe you."

The President slipped a small piece of paper across the desk toward Jack. On it were what appeared to be five phone numbers.

"I have activated them," the President informed quietly. "They are on route to Florida as we speak and are to rendezvous with you there. They have been instructed to take orders from you, and you alone. As usual Jack, and I know I don't need to tell you this, but just so that it's said, this is not a sanctioned mission. I will deny all and any knowledge if it goes sour."

Jack only nodded, gratitude beginning to seep into him.

"Go bring em home Jack," the Chief of Staff ordered.

"Yes Sir"

Author's Note: Tell me if you like and I'll post the rest.

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

When A Hero Falls by lesleyp

**Author's Notes:** Keep your faith.

**Setting is Season 9 - No spoilers**

**Warning: **Suggestiveadult themes applicable in this chapter. Mild language

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback, mid 80s, Guierra Mansion, near Putumayo Colombia_

Major Jack O'Neill held his weapon at the ready and stared down at the still infant. He had been warned that he might have to face something like this one day and thought he had been prepared, but never had he imagined it would affect him quite like this. He looked skyward as though seeking answers from a higher being. Despite all his training he could not keep his hand from shaking as he re holstered his side arm. He returned his M4 from his back to his front, never taking his eyes from the little form.

It hadn't been the little guy's fault that his parents were the world's nastiest people. He hadn't been asked to be born into this. But left alive what chance did the kid have? They were going to blow this place anyways once their mission was completed. A million thoughts went racing through the Major's head all at once.

From downstairs came the shrill scream of a woman. Mary Ashton. The screaming was accompanied by the sound of objects crashing to the floor. Jack raced from the nursery and headed downstairs toward the commotion, still on alert for any unexpected guards.

Mary Ashton careened past the stairwell Jack was quickly descending. Her dress was torn, exposing her voluptuous front, and her face was wild with rage. She held a large kitchen knife clenched in her hand and gave no sign of even noticing Jack as she ran and headed into the large living room.

Jack noticed the Colonel was bent over Major Riley's still form and he knew by the Colonel's demeanour that Riley was dead, likely of a fatal knife wound. Mary's known specialty.

"Primary target acquired and taken out, Sir!" Jack informed his superior.

"Get that bitch!" Colonel Makey, United States Marines, ordered the Air Force Major.

Jack heard the other team members coming down the hall toward the Colonel.

"Area secured, staff neutralized," he heard from one; that was Tony, Navy Seals.

"Set the charges," the Colonel responded. "Maximum spread. This place is coming down boys."

His M4 aimed in front, Jack hedged around the corner and stepped into the living room. Not ten feet in front of him was Mary Ashton. Skilled former CIA operative, highly trained hand to hand combatant, and here she was laying spread eagle on the living room floor; having tripped over an ottoman. Her knife had fallen from her hand and was now somewhere under a sofa.

"Nice!" Jack couldn't help but goad. "Hey Mary, you trained to do that? I must've missed that class."

"Bastard! He'll make you pay for this. You'll regret the day you were born," she responded through clenched teeth as she quickly jumped from the floor and pressed her back against a wall. Her breathing coming in gasps from her recent surprise and exertion. She glared at him, her eyes wild, egging him on.

"He who?" Jack enquired innocently. "Oh! You mean that drug dealing, gun running, politician buying, evil pimp you call a husband? Can't help you. Just killed him."

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock.

Jack continued using his most charming tone of voice, "You know Mary, we can either do this the easy way...or the hard way."

He knew she would know what he meant.

"Your choice?" he gently offered again.

Mary Ashton let out an ear popping shriek and made to move. It was the wrong answer.

He saw her eye another exit from the room that he'd entirely missed. It hadn't been on the house plans they'd studied. Crap! She made her move, and he went after her.

They struggled briefly but Jack got the upper hand. Damn she was strong, and quick. She'd almost managed to knee him where he'd be disabled'. He caught her by the hair and flung her back, almost toppling her over the backside of the sofa. But not before she got a hold of his mask and ripped it from him.

Jack was breathing hard from the exertion and the excitement of the fight. Man, she's good,' he thought to himself. He pushed down on her back and tried pinning her by placing one of his legs between hers, bringing the full weight of his lower torso against her.

That's when he felt it.

She was still flailing, using her hands on the sofa seat to try and balance and push herself off, but he caught on before she could manage it. First he got one arm, then the other, and brought them both behind her back where he held them with one hand. With his other hand he reached down and pulled up her dress.

"You not done with her yet Major!" he heard the Colonel bark from the hallway.

"Not yet, Sir. Any minute now," Jack managed to grind out, breathing heavily as Ashton squirmed beneath him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present day_

It had been hours since their visit from Guierra. Mitchell had already had to embarrass himself, and Guierra had been right. It was uncomfortable.

Teal'c had made him feel a little better by relaying a story of a time he and O'Neill had been stranded after test flying a new jet'. O'Neill had taken a leak' then as well during a tense moment. Sam added by retelling of the then Colonel's embarrassment after having been rescued by her father. Having pee stained pants in front of his Second in Command and a former Major General had not been in keeping with the cool image he liked to portray. No mention was given as to the details of the mission, i.e.: the test flight of the hybrid death glider. They couldn't be sure Guierra wasn't listening in.

Despite their situation the recollection made them all laugh, including the General. They had to keep their spirits up if they hoped to get out of this mad man's cell alive. Everyone knew Jack would be looking for them and wouldn't give up until he found them.

Without warning the door to their cell opened and, once again, in stepped Emilio Guierra with his two goons.

"My apology my friends," Guierra bellowed happily. "Forgive me for being such a poor host. But I had to be sure my friend Jack got my message."

The team stared in unison at the man.

Guierra walked to the desk where the computer equipment was set up and turned the monitor to face the captives. He was whistling tunelessly while he set about his tasks.

"So," he finally said with flair, "who in this room thinks that your General Jack is a hero."

No one answered.

Guierra hesitated. Then continued, "Oh come on now, don't be shy. Let's have a show of hands."

Then laughing he put his hands to his mouth in mock embarrassment and said, "Oops, silly me. I forgot. You are all tied up at the moment. My mistake. Ok, I ask you to tell me out loud, who in this room thinks that murdering slime bag is a hero?"

The group remained quiet.

"Oh come on now, no one?" the mad man looked them over with mischievous doubt.

"I do not believe you," he said almost musically.

"Especially you," Guierra commented with a wink to Sam. "I have heard you two. Naughty, naughty," he chided with a full grin, waggling his finger at her.

Sam couldn't keep the flush from rising to her face at the taunt, however she willed herself to keep her unimpassioned gaze fixed on him.

"So much like my Mary," Guierra sighed sadly. "Except her hair was light brown, and long. She was so beautiful, and strong, and brave. So much like you Colonel Samantha. Now I know why my good buddy Jack could not help himself really."

Looking at the wall behind his prisoners, The Panther's face glazed over in memory.

"Perhaps, you know, perhaps, I could forgive him for Mary. She was irresistible after all. But it's what he did to my son. My little baby. Only three months old. That! That I cannot forgive! And that is why you will die tonight. As I let him know, he stole from me, now I steal from him."

"You do know we have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" barked General Landry.

"Jack wouldn't hurt a baby, he might do many things, but he could never harm a child. At least not intentionally," Sam softly defended.

"He would not," agreed Teal'c, but Guierra paid no attention to him.

"Ah such blind faith is love, no?" Guierra answered softly toward Sam. "You will see what your hero is capable of my love. I will show you. My own movie, from the security tapes of my old home. My beautiful old home, that I once shared with my beautiful wife and child."

Emilio Guierra's face became suddenly hardened, any evidence of the mock friendliness now completely gone.

His accent now thick with controlled anger, "Then after I will give you some time to realize how stupido you all are. Let it sink in as you would say. Then you will all die. I will then tell your hero where to find your bodies, and I will watch from a safe distance how he likes to have stolen from him. I will let him live with it for awhile. With the knowledge that his friends and his love died knowing the truth about him. Then, like a thief in the night, I will end his misery. A far kinder fate than the one he gave to me, no? You will see."

Guierra began to boot up the computer and entered a password. Checking to make sure the disk was loaded; he adjusted the monitor again to ensure his prisoners could all see.

His friendly manner back, he insincerely apologized, "I am sorry I have none of your popcorn. You wouldn't be able to eat it any way."

He waved his hand to indicate their tied up state and let out a chuckle.

"Sadly there is no sound either, but who needs that eh? Better to be alone with your own thoughts while you watch your hero fall. I know you will try to think I have, what is the word?...doctored? But I assure you, it is all real. All that has been cut is the boring parts. The action is very real. Maybe I will call him just before I kill you and have him tell you himself."

Guierra stopped and eyed each of them, a large smile on his deformed lips.

"Then again, no. His President has by now already seen this. Maybe he is in trouble. That would be sad. In any case, I know you think he will come and save you. But it is long way from Washington to here. He would never make it in time. Even if he knew where here is." Guierra began to laugh uncontrollably.

Still laughing he pushed the enter' command on the computer and walked back to the door. Striding through his goons he waved cheerfully and without looking back said, "Enjoy."

The goons closed the door and the overhead light went out. The only light in the room came from the computer monitor now in play, trapping their attention.

The picture was in full color and the quality surprisingly excellent. First it showed mostly clips. Of masked men dressed in black combat gear, carrying assault weapons, breaking off and sneaking through a beautifully furnished mansion. Clearly the men were aware that there were surveillance cameras and were making little effort to avoid them. Almost as if they were using them to try and goad their quarry into coming after them.

Whoever they were, their movements spoke of intensive training. They seemed so in control and aware of everything they did.

One of the men headed into a room and immediately fired upon two apparently unarmed men sitting in comfortable looking chairs. Then flashed a clip of another surveying an empty room and shooting out the camera with a silencer equipped side arm, almost as a taunt.

Another two approached a closed door cautiously.

"Special Forces," opined Colonel Mitchell.

"Not just any Special Forces," whispered Landry. "An elite black ops team. Code named the Black Eagles. No one knew for sure who belonged. Only the President, Joint Chiefs and the actual members knew who they were."

The clip switched to yet another of the men making his way slowly down a hall way, weapon moving back and forth in a slow sweep. The clip stayed with this man, although you could tell camera sequences had been spliced. He moved into a door way and silently slung his weapon to his back, pulled out a side arm, and took aim.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all recognized the movements, so familiar had they become with the man. Right down to the cautious way he walked and cocked his head. There was no doubt. They were watching a masked Jack.

The camera cut to another angle. That of another man. It was Emilio Guierra. He was dressed in a white cotton suit standing by a crib in what was obviously a nursery. Gone were any traces of disfigurement and he was indeed handsome.

Emilio began to bend over, and then suddenly he fell from sight.

The one that they were coming to identify as Jack walked slowly over to the crib, sweeping his gun to ensure there would be no surprises. They watched as he pointed his gun into the crib. The camera was not at the proper angle to see into the crib, but what they could see made them all gasp in disbelief.

The man looked into the crib, then briefly turned his attention skyward. You couldn't really tell what he was thinking as he was still masked. His arm gave a little jerk before he slowly replaced his gun.

He stood there, with his head cast down as though he was looking at what he had just done, he slung his assault weapon back into position. After a moment he turned and left the camera's view.

Sam felt her stomach lurch, but willed herself to keep watching, saying nothing.

"I don't believe it," whispered Daniel. "I don't care what that nut says, this I do not believe."

"Picture sorta says it all," Mitchell said quietly.

"Shut up. All of you," quietly ordered Landry. "I have no doubt that our host is listening in on us right now. The less said the better."

The next scene was of what appeared to be a very frightened yet angry woman, her back and hands braced against a wall. She was remarkably beautiful with soft light brown hair flowing down to her chest. Her dress was torn down the front but her soft flesh was covered mostly by her hair. Her eyes were wild and fixed upon something or someone just out of site of the camera. Despite no sound the team could see she was speaking, her face showing her hatred toward whomever she was addressing.

Her eyes began to dart around the room and then with a flash she was out of sight. Seconds later a camera cut to show the woman being half tossed over a sofa. The camera's angle faced the woman so only her upper body showed, her hands balancing her on the seat portion to keep herself from toppling right over.

And then from behind her they saw him. It was Jack, unmasked. Much younger looking with still only soft short brown hair, but unmistakeably Jack. He was breathing heavy and his face appeared flushed.

They watched as he rammed his lower body into the woman's and struggled to bring her arms to pin them behind her back. He appeared to be yelling, and she screaming, the whole time.

His facial expression suddenly changed and they watched him reach down behind the woman, well out of the camera's view. The terrified woman's left arm came free and she tried to bring it underneath in what seemed a self protective gesture.

Jack bent lower bringing his full lower body down upon her. They struggled like this for a few moments, Jack continuing to yell at the woman, and she screaming back at him. He appeared to be gyrating into her back side as the woman put up quite a struggle. They could all tell Jack's breathing was becoming jagged.

Suddenly, a horrified expression crossed the woman's features as Jack's face contorted in what could have either been pleasure or pain. Then it was over. The woman went limp, appearing lifeless. Jack moved back, hauling her by the back of her dress, then flipped her over. He checked her throat with his hand, and then let her slip behind the sofa, out of sight of the camera. They watched as he took in a deep breath then release it slowly. His trade mark. Turning, he left the vision of the camera.

The next shot had Jack back in the hallway in front of the stairwell they'd seen earlier. He was arguing with one of his masked comrades, with yet another standing quietly off to the side. Although they couldn't hear the words, they knew by the look on Jack's face that he was immoveable on whatever his position was.

Another masked SF came carefully down the stairway, carrying a black pack that they all knew had likely carried explosive charges. This new man appeared to say something while looking at Jack and then handed him the bag. Jack looked back to the one he'd been arguing with and said something.

"Looks like he said I'll look after it," Mitchell said as he squinted at the screen.

The masked men all left the camera's scope. The picture kept running for about five minutes. It escaped no one's notice the lone masked black figure left slumped further down the hall. The picture began to shake briefly and then there was nothing but a snowy screen. The charges having likely detonated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack waited impatiently at the designated meeting spot. A seedy motel on the outskirts of Miami. They were already eight hours into this, and he still had to brief these guys and get them all into position in Putumayo Colombia. It would have been a hell of a lot faster if he'd had their identities and originating locations ahead of time.

Jack had arrived quickly to the meeting site, thanks to the Daedalus, still in orbit, and help from the Asgard transport beam installed therein. Man he loved those little grey guys. Bet Guierra was counting on a much slower response then the one he was going to get,' Jack thought to himself.

He avoided thinking about what Guierra was doing with his friends. He avoided wondering if they were even still alive. He especially avoided wondering if Guierra had followed through on the threat of having his friends, his love, watch that video recording. He came close only once to allowing the thought to slip through.

He could probably never explain himself to them, to her. That mission still being classified, and probably would be till long after he was gone. Even if he could explain, would they even understand? Would she believe him? It had almost cracked his defences to wonder what they would think of him now. Instead of dwelling on these thoughts, Jack did what he did best and focused on the extraction.

It had come to him in a flash, after listening to Emilio's message and watching the video. Guierra had watched...everything. So if Jack hadn't killed him, and he had not been found anywhere else in the house, he had to have been hidden somewhere. Their intel at the time advised he had been in the mansion and had not left. A full and thorough sweep of the home had been conducted. The only logical explanation would be underground bunkers. Of course, just like the baby, they hadn't been advised of that either.

Jack had been sloppy. His entire elite team had been sloppy. And one of them never came home from that mission because of it. They hadn't been told of bunkers but should've looked anyways. The only reason they didn't was because he had been so sure he'd taken out the primary target, and then later, the secondary one. He hadn't even stopped to wonder where the security cameras fed to. Nor did it seem had any of the others.

It made perfect sense that Guierra would take Jack's friends to the scene of the crime'. That bastard had been known for his psychological terror tactics. Took great pleasure in it in fact. And once The Panther got the reaction he wanted from his victims, he was very quick in dispatching' them. It was said that he bored quickly. This time though, Jack was Guierra's intended victim and Jack's friends only the means to achieve his revenge.

Within an hour Jack's borrowed team filtered in, each carrying a gear bag. He had two Navy Seals, one Army, one Marine, and one Air Force. Their names and ranks immaterial as they would only be taking orders from him. However, Jack was mildly surprised to see that one of the Seals was female. How times have changed. But thanks to a certain Air Force Colonel he had been taught that change was sometimes for the better.

Jack had thought of using an SG team, but they were all needed doing their jobs. Not to mention that SG units had expertise in dealing with alien threats. Killing other humans without giving options first were not their thing. This team however was trained to take out earthly threats. Without question, without thought, and without guilt. And even though Guierra no longer held the title of being the Earth's most evil human, he still had to be ranked up there. He was to be given no options. His death sentence long overdue in being carried out. That's what black ops did, it's who they were. Assassins for their government.

Pleasantries were not exchanged and not required. As the five operatives began to gear up in full black combat gear, Major General O'Neill, already in his black combats, briefed them all on their mission.

"Target: Emilio Guierra," Jack threw an old file picture on one of the beds.

"He may now be disfigured," Jack continued. "Target to be neutralized, permanently. There are five, I repeat five, of my people being held hostage. They are to be secured and extracted alive."

"At any cost," he added with a warning tone.

"Our drop gentlemen...and lady...will be one click east of an old mansion. Now destroyed. That is our destination. There are underground bunkers, layout and entry unknown. There will be perimeter guards of an unknown number and watch for traps. Emilio was always partial to the old fish line attached to a grenade gig, so watch your step," Jack instructed them.

"Now, for our mode of transportation and delivery," Jack grinned at the now masked and fully armed figures before him.

"What I'm about to tell and show you is highly classified. It is not to be discussed ever, not even amongst yourselves after this little field trip. I won't bother to threaten you with the repercussions as I'm sure you smart folks already have that figured out. So...do I make myself clear?" Jack asked.

The other five looked at each other. If their expressions could have been read, they would've shown flashes of confusion. Each wondering if the old General had lost a few marbles. They'd heard he had been one of them at one time so this whole classified speech was a tad unnecessary.

"Well...?" Jack asked again.

"Yes...Sir," one of them answered hesitantly.

"Good. Any questions?" Jack offered.

"No Sir," responded the woman. "Well, maybe one Sir. What is our mode of transportation?"

She had thought it odd, them gearing up so far from their strike site. And, well, being a covert unit this seemed very strange.

Jack faced the speaker and gave her his widest boyish grin as he took a small silver device from his discarded uniform pocket.

A bright white flash enveloped the group and they were instantly standing on the bridge of the Daedalus. The masked group were stunned, P-90s brought up quickly in defensive positions.

"Stand down," the General ordered, then with a chuckle, "Guess I should've said that before we left. Doh!"

The group in unison lowered their guns and stared out the bridge's window. They were all looking down at their own little planet. Wish I could see their faces,' Jack laughed inwardly.

"Colonel, do you have the drop co-ordinates locked," the General turned and spoke to an officer who was sitting in a chair. None from the black ops team recognized him. He was wearing a blue flight suit they each observed, as were other crew' working at various stations.

"Yes Sir! We'll be at the ready to get you back out on your signal," came the smiling response. "Good luck, sir. Bring them home."

Jack nodded and donned his mask then turned to regard his group.

"The old General hasn't lost it after all," he observed wryly. He knew what they had been thinking.

Continuing he softly said, "Get over it people and fast. We're live. And now for something I love to say..."

Jack turned to the bridge master, and with a finger waved he quipped, "Engage."

Another bright flash of white light and the elite black ops unit stood in a small clearing within a rainforest, along with a General who apparently commanded something right out of a science fiction movie.

"Cool," one of the men slowly muttered.

"What the hell was that?" from another.

"I said get over it. Now let's move people," Jack whispered, now all business.

After checking his compass, he headed into the forest. "And remember, watch your step."

The others followed in a tight fan out, their training quickly kicking in.

**TBC**

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	3. Chapter 3

When A Hero Falls - Chapter 3  
by Lesleyp

**Author Notes:** Would love feedback (good, bad, indifferent) please. I'll try and get the rest posted tomorrow. There was an alt. ending, but I've scraped it, so have to tweak the ending a bit. Thanks to those who kindly reviewed. This is for you.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The team sat quietly watching the static ripple over the computer screen, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

Landry spoke softly, "Keep in mind he's probably out there somewhere still listening."

Sighing heavily the General continued. "The woman's name was Mary Ashton. She was a former CIA agent, who, after she'd joined forces with Guierra, was directly responsible for the deaths of approximately two dozen undercover federal agents, and a threat to many more. I can't tell you much more, other than that she was a hand to hand combat expert with a peculiar preference for knives."

Hank hung his head. His efforts to free himself of his binds had been fruitless. Whoever had tied them up was a pro. Now that the movie' was over, he knew what was to happen next. And for the life of him he didn't know how the hell they were going to get out of it.

"Guierra," Hank went on, head still down, "was the head of Colombia's largest drug cartel. It was responsible for most of the drugs, and a lot of the illegal weapons brought into the United States. It was rumored that Guierra had politicians to leading military personnel on his payroll. After his death, or believed death as the case would now seem, the CIA had to regroup. Evidence was gathered and a lot of secret arrests were made, including a General in the Marine Corps. Obviously, we still have a security problem."

Landry was cut off by Daniel.

"So what...what...what are you saying?" Daniel hissed out, obviously shaken and angry by what he had just watched. "That because he's a bad guy, granted a very bad guy, we sent our military in to murder and rape his family?"

"Daniel, please," soothed Sam in an almost inaudible whisper. "Things are not always as they appear. You should know that by now."

"Agreed," joined Teal'c quietly. "Am I to gather that you are alright then Colonel Carter?"

"Getting a little stiff," she tried to joke. "Afraid I'm getting that urge to go to the bathroom now too though."

Colonel Mitchell saw Daniel stiffen and cut him off before he could form a word.

"Daniel, we'll explain later. If we get the chance, but for now, you know the man better than me. Don't ever doubt him. I don't," Mitchell whispered from the corner of his mouth. "Trust us. Just stay quiet. Your reaction is exactly what this nut is looking for."

Landry looked down the line, feeling very proud of the people serving under his command. They understood. Except for Dr. Jackson, but he could be forgiven. Even having served so many years with them, he was after all still a civilian and never under went the training the others did. Hopefully he would trust his team, and keep his faith. Or at the very least, keep his doubts to himself from this point on.

Teal'c, although not US military trained, had fought his own similar battles.

"Before the lights went out did anyone else observe the small camera on the wall? Above the door?" asked Teal'c, barely moving his lips.

"Yup," whispered both Landry and Sam at the same time.

The lights went on and the steel door opened. As before, there stood Emilio with his two goons. Guierra took a few steps toward them and smiled happily, taking his time to look each one over. Mitchell was looking around, refusing to meet Guierra's eyes. Daniel was pale and visibly upset, but said nothing as he stared at the still snowy computer screen. Sam kept her eyes downcast, as did Teal'c. Only Landry met the mad man's gaze.

"So? You enjoy your little movie? Whatchu think of your hero now, eh?" he asked with flourish. Then he turned his attention toward the General.

"You lie to me. Not nice. And here I was believing you. You know more than you say before. What else you know?" Guierra asked in a threatening tone.

"That's about it. Figured you were listening in though. Nice to have that confirmed," Landry retorted.

"You a smart man eh? Maybe I don't need you so much anymore," Guierra said, as his hand slid into his suit pocket.

The sound of running and shouting in Spanish could be heard in the outer hallway. Another goon dressed and armed as the two with their host, appeared before the door speaking very animatedly in Spanish.

"Impossible," replied Guierra in English as he turned to speak to the new goon. His tone clearly disbelieving.

Guierra uttered orders to one of his original goons then took off with the two others at a run. The goon looked them over and smiled, showing rotting teeth. Then he closed the door.

"Well?" asked Cameron, looking at Daniel.

Daniel didn't move his eyes from the computer monitor. With the lights now on Sam could see that Daniel was barely keeping back the tears. It had hit him hard. She made to speak but Cameron beat her to the punch.

"Come on Danny boy, could use a little of that translating service about now," Cameron chided.

His voice dead panned, Daniel translated, "There have been intruders spotted in the forest. The guy that came running in says they are masked and in black, just like..." Daniel nodded his head at the computer. "Seems our rescue party has arrived. Guierra has gone to check it out himself, but told the one who closed the door to stay behind...and if Guierra contacts him he's to cut' us down."

A tear fell from Daniel's cheek.

From somewhere in the distance they heard the unmistakable sound of automatic gun fire, and then an explosion.

"Don't. Daniel, please," begged Sam, if they were to die, she didn't want Daniel doubting Jack. And if this was being recorded, she couldn't bear the thought of Jack watching it later and thinking his friends had lost faith in him.

Daniel turned on her. "You! You of all people! How can you be so calm? Was I the only one that actually watched the damn thing? What Sam? You can just accept this? Without question?"

"No Daniel, I have a couple of questions," Sam answered gently. "My first is: what did she have strapped to her thigh that worried him enough to make him struggle for his life? Was it a gun or a knife?"

Daniel looked at her in astonishment as the realization hit him. He tried to review the etched memory of the pictures in his head. She could see he wanted to believe her but was still struggling.

Sam smiled reassuringly at him before continuing, "Come on Daniel, have you ever tried to get our base uniform pants done up with one hand? Seems to me when he moved away from the sofa his fly was intact."

Sam let out an embarrassed laugh as she gave him a questioning look.

Teal'c only nodded, a smile on his face, impressed with his friend Samantha Carter's observations.

Hank too smiled, but his was more in relief. Jack was a lucky man.

"What about the baby?" Daniel asked, now almost convinced he'd been wrong to doubt Jack, but needing more than anything for an explanation about that.

Cameron answered that one. "I know, I know, I thought for a minute there he fired his gun too. Was a little worried for awhile I have to admit. But I knew the rape scene was bogus all along. It was when the other guy came down the stairs at the end. The bag shoulda been empty. It was the way he was holding it, and the way he passed it to General O'Neill. So... the only thing I could come up with was...the baby was in the bag Daniel."

Daniel hung his head down, in relief and in shame. It made sense. It all made sense. Jack arguing with the guy at the bottom of the stairs, probably his superior. Then mouthing I'll look after it', when one of the others handed him the bag. Jack wasn't leaving without the infant knowing they were about to blow the house.

The gunfire was closer and they could hear yelling in Spanish, and then some in English. A few more explosions, and then there was silence. It didn't last long. They heard Guierra's voice yelling. The steel door suddenly swung open, and the goon stood just outside. But rather than facing the hostages he had his gun pointed down the corridor.

Guierra came wheeling into the room at a full run. His suit was torn and there was blood running down his face. His eyes looked at them wildly before he spun and ran around the row of chairs, coming to a stop behind Colonel Carter.

They heard a single shot and saw the goon outside the door drop. Sam felt the business end of a hand gun pressed to the back of her head with such force it caused her to wince. Within seconds, two masked men all dressed in black combats, slowly and carefully entered the room, guns raised and ready. One lowered his P-90 and withdrew his side arm, taking aim at Guierra.

"You go to shoot me and she is dead," Guierra growled in a thick accent. "You call your son of a bitch in Washington, and you tell him. You tell him she will die! You call him and get your orders!"

Another man, again masked and dressed in black, slowly came around the corner and walked through the two holding the door. His weapon hanging down. Resting one hand on the end of the P-90, he brought the other up to the edge of his mask and slowly removed it.

"Tell me yourself," Jack growled back, his eyes showing black between two narrowed eyelids.

They heard Guierra gasp. They couldn't see his eyes pop open in shock or his mouth working, trying to form words. Emilio Guierra could not believe his eyes. It was not possible, there had not been enough time for him to get here. He struggled to compose himself. This was a life and death game now that he was no longer in full control of.

Sam tried to catch Jack's eye but he was refusing to look at her, or at any of them for that matter. He kept his gaze solely on the mad man with the gun pressed to her scalp. She wanted to say something, to tell him, but she knew this definitely wasn't the time to distract him. She only hoped there would time later.

Finally bringing himself under control, Guierra flashed Jack a big smile.

"Jack, ole buddy, what a surprise. You are better than even I thought my friend," Emilio complimented the object of his hatred. "My my my though, you have gotten old."

"Yes, well," replied Jack congenially, "happens to the best of us. I like to think though that I'm like a fine wine. I just get better with age. You though...hey...you're looking...scar'd."

Guierra laughed, then said, "Yes, yes, not sure which one of you murdering bastards I have to thank for that one. I know it wasn't you. You were too busy pleasing yourself with my wife. So, you mind telling me?"

Sam saw Jack wince slightly at the barb. She knew it was more for the pain he thought they were experiencing and not for himself. His eyes stayed glued to the quarry behind her.

"Na, it's still classified," Jack shot back. "So, Emilio, seems we're at a little impasse here. Whatcha wanna do about it?"

"Well, what can you do, eh Jack?" Guierra answered. "I know, you tell your people to put their guns down, and then you tell my guests here what you did."

"That's it? That easy? Sure, no problem. Stand down," he ordered, and the masked SFs, immediately lowered their weapons.

Then roaming his glance just above their heads, but stopping to meet Hank's eyes, Jack stated, "I killed his wife, thought I killed him too. Appears I missed."

"My baby, tell them about my baby!" Guierra screamed.

Jack brought his eyes back to Guierra.

"And I killed your son," Jack admitted casually, for the first time a flash of pain and regret showing in his face. "Now what?"

Sam felt Guierra's rage as the hand gun shook painfully against her. For a brief flicker she wondered if she'd been wrong about the infant's fate. She saw from the corner of her eye that Daniel was staring at Jack in confusion. She hoped he would stay quiet.

"Come on Emilio, you got what you wanted," Jack soothed. "Now lower your weapon and step back."

Mitchell noticed that General O'Neill's mouth was moving ever so slightly. He guessed the General was whispering something to the SF's on his flanks. Then he gave a barely perceptible nod.

Guierra remained unmoving, his gun hand though still shaking.

"What?" Jack spoke again, now thick with sarcasm. "You want me to beg...for what?...for forgiveness? For her life? Sorry, not my style."

"I'll kill her. I'll put a bullet through her head and watch her brains splatter all over your arrogant thieving face," Guierra spat out in a rage. "You stole everything! Everything! From me! Emilio Guierra! You think I won't punish you!"

"Actually, I just really want you to move away so none of your blood gets on any of their dress uniforms. I'm already in enough trouble with my department's dry cleaning bill being way...way over budget," Jack quipped with a comical smile.

"Ha! Very funny. You don't think I will do this?" Guierra sneered menacingly as his finger tightened on the trigger.

**TBC **

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.


	4. Chapter 4

When A Hero Falls - Chapter 4  
by lesleyp  
**Author Notes:** Would love feedback (good, bad, indifferent)  
please.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yes...I think you would," Jack used his most soothing tone. "But you'd be dead before you could see the outcome of your handiwork. And since you have only one, maybe two rounds left in that thing...I have another suggestion."

"What is your suggestion, Hero?" Guierra spat out derisively.

"It's me you want. You can have me. I'll recall the other three and order them to stand down. You can even lock them all in here. Then you and I take a walk. You can do whatever you want with me," Jack offered.

Sam gasped and Landry shook his head.

"Sir," Sam started to speak.

"Shut up Carter," Jack ordered without looking at her. "Please."

Guierra thought for a moment. He didn't trust O'Neill, but he wanted his revenge. The most viscous he could come up with. Killing the man's friends was his plan; however, his enemy was correct. If he shot the woman he wouldn't live to truly torture the object of his hatred. He would first torture O'Neill, then come back and finish the others off. This General was not very smart. Not very smart at all.

"Agreed. Get them in here. Against the wall. No weapons. They leave them outside," Guierra said with a smile.

Jack spoke into his radio, "Everyone fall back to my position. No weapons. Leave them outside in the corridor. Not joking kids, just do it."

Turning his attention to the two SFs with him, Jack spoke, "Toss your weapons out the door, then go kneel by the wall."

"But sir," one objected in a distinctively feminine voice.

"Follow my order seaman," Jack said tersely. Then in a whisper, his lips barely moving, "complete your primary mission."

The SF's removed their weaponry and tossed them into the corridor outside. Jack followed suit, unclipping his P-90 and throwing it out the door. In the process, Guierra never noticed Jack passing a small silver device to the soldier on his right.

"Now go to the wall," Jack again ordered.

"Not so fast," from Guierra. "You!" Guierra indicated to the SF who had objected to Jack's order.

"Tie your hero's hands behind his back. Turn around Jack so I make sure she do it right," Guierra sneered.

Jack turned and allowed the SF to secure his hands. He'd figure a way out of this later...he hoped.

The two soldiers then went and did as ordered. They knelt at the wall closest to Mitchell and laced their fingers behind their heads. A few moments passed until three more figures in black appeared. The three looked at the scene in the room, then at their CO with his hands tied. As they passed by him to join their comrades, one slipped a small switchblade into Jack's cargo pocket.

"Kneel with the others," Guierra yelled at them.

When all five were lined up, Guierra spoke to Jack. "Now you, go into the hall and sit on your hands. Do not leave my sight."

Jack complied, kicking weapons as he went so that they would not be in Guierra's easy reach when he exited. He leaned his back against the wall so he could face the room and slowly slid down until he cold sit. Guierra watched closely.

Guierra thought briefly of shooting the woman now, but knew Jack had been right. He had only one round left. The others would rush him and it would be over too fast. Slowly he came around from behind them, and with his gun now fixed toward the SF's, he made his way out of the room. Carefully he made sure to stay well out of Jack's striking distance.

Closing the door Guierra smiled and said to all of them, "I will be back for you later."

The door locking mechanism clicked into place.

The SF"s all stood and one spoke, "How long?"

"Ten minutes," one of the new guys answered, "and this place will be little more than a gravel pit. How we gonna get the hell outta here?"

"Untie them," the first responded. "We proceed with our primary mission. Just hope one of them knows how to use this thing." he finished, taking the locator beacon from his pocket.

"Go for any of them," Jack warned Guierra as he glanced at the weapon's, "and I will go for you. One of us will get hurt, and if you don't manage to kill me..." Jack left it unsaid.

"Stand up, and move," Guierra ordered Jack.

"You know, I'm the one used to giving the orders," Jack responded not moving.

"Too bad for you," Guierra replied aiming the gun at Jack's head.

SG1 and General Landry were quickly relieved of their binds. Sam found it hard to stand as her legs had begun to cramp. Mitchell stood and shook out his dried pant legs.

"We must escape from here and go assist O'Neill," Teal'c stated simply.

"Negative," one of the SF's spoke. "Our primary mission is to extract you people out alive, at any cost. We will proceed with that objective."

"We're not leaving him behind," indicated General Landry, "Now find a way out of here, and let's go get him."

"Negative, sir. Will one of you activate this thing? Now please, we are running out of time," said the SF with the locator.

"That was an order!" Landry yelled.

"We don't take orders from you sir. And we're following the ones from the only General we do on this mission, now please activate this or we're all dead," came the calm response.

Landry was about to say something else, but was stopped by the sound of a gun shot nearby.

They all stood watching the door. Nothing happened.

"You know how these mission protocols work," the SF who seemed to be in charge spoke quietly to Landry.

When Landry still made no move to take the beacon, the SF grabbed him by the shirt and yelled menacingly "Now, sir!"

Landry took the beacon, his hands moving over it almost sadly, and then he ordered them all to step in close. A bright white flash, then the room was empty.

"Na... I think it's too bad for you," Jack answered as he threw the open switchblade at Guierra's neck from his now free hand. His aim always good, Jack hit his mark dead on. Emilio Guierra's eyes opened in surprise and rage. He took a shot, then fell to the ground. Blood jettisoning out of his body from his jugular, he was dead almost immediately.

The bullet missed Jack's head by mere millimetres. The cement flecks caused by the ricochet burned into his cheek. He felt the hot blood begin to flow from his face. Jack looked at the door lock and saw that it was the combination kind that bank vaults usually had. He'd never be able to crack the code and make it back inside in time.

Jack carefully crawled over to Guierra and checked the man for a pulse. There was none.

"Target acquired and taken," Jack whispered out loud to himself as he stood up.

Checking his watch, he took off in a run down the cement corridor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_SGC_

It had been a long and sleepless night. Having been returned to the Mountain, and after being cleared from the infirmary, the four members of SG1 spent the night at the base. The team attempted to eat at the Commissary together before heading for their quarters, but no one had much of an appetite; not even for blue Jell-O.

General Hank Landry spent most of the night in his office, catching short cat naps before waking and going over every memory of the previous day. He had spoken to the Chief of Staff and given a brief over view, with a promise for a written report the following day. Hank's thoughts kept returning to the last few minutes on the Daedalus shortly after his rescue.

The masked female had saluted Landry, and advised him that it had been an honor "saving his ass," just before they'd been sent back by the Daedalus to wherever they had come from. She had promised him that General O'Neill's uniform and any other effects would be returned immediately to the Pentagon.

One thing bothered Landry. Nagged at him really. Not one of them had given the Mission complete' call. He wondered who they would give it to since Jack was gone. Probably dead. The Daedalus confirmed massive detonations in the area they'd been picked up from only minutes after coming aboard. There was little chance of escape. But then again, it was Jack. So there was still some hope.

Hank also wondered what he was going to tell his people. What could he tell them? What should he tell them? Dr. Jackson still seemed to be taking it hard, although he wasn't speaking. Hank knew what Dr. Jackson needed most was for Jack to explain but, if the worse had occurred, that would never happen.

Morning arrived. 0930 SG1 gathered in the briefing room as General Landry had ordered the night before.

"I've spoken directly to the Chief of Staff," Landry began the briefing hesitantly. "He won't tell me anything. It is his position that General O'Neill is likely not alive and that's all he'd give me."

Landry felt all of their eyes burn into him as he looked down at his briefing folder.

Slowly he began again, "I've been ordered not to discuss the original black ops mission with you. I intend to break that order."

Mitchell nodded, then asked, "So was it a gun or a knife?" he looked in Sam's direction and gave her what he hoped was a supportive smile.

"Both," Landry answered. "But it was the pistol she was going for. They struggled for it as you saw. It discharged, and killed her. Jack was trying to apprehend to bring her in alive."

"What really happened to the baby?" Daniel whispered. "Was it in that bag, or did Jack kill it like he admitted?"

Landry looked over at Daniel sadly and thought for a moment. He then looked in turn at Teal'c, Mitchell, then stopped at Sam. She'd never seen the General look so forlorn.

"You were there, weren't you sir?" Sam asked. "You were the ordinance man?"

Landry didn't answer her.

"Sara couldn't have children," was all he said before standing. "Take some time off after you submit your written reports. Dismissed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Flash back, Mid 80's, San Diego_

Jack pulled into his driveway relieved to see Sara's car still there.

They hadn't been married very long when they'd discovered Sara couldn't have children. All the plumbing was there, it just didn't work the right way. Jack wasn't comfortable with all the details so hadn't really listened when the doctor tried to explain it.

It wasn't long after finding this out that Jack had been approached to join an elite special ops team. He had agreed. Way too cool to pass up. The decision however was killing his marriage. Sara had wanted children very badly. So did he if he admitted it to himself. But that's not the way things were going to work out, and rather than dwell on it, Jack thought they should just move on and get over it. Sara on the other hand wanted to adopt. Given Jack's career path choices, he didn't feel it was a good idea.

Sara was being left alone while he went off on missions. She wasn't adjusting well as the wife of an Air Force officer and she was making no secret of it. Worse, when he was home, she wanted to talk about where he'd been and what he did. He couldn't discuss these things and as a result Sara was feeling shut out. He knew it was happening, he just didn't know what to do about it. More and more often they didn't speak, and when they did it was her yelling at him and him going to putter in the garage with something.

He sat momentarily in the car wondering how best to approach her with his plan. He knew she was thinking of leaving him, and hoped this would change her mind. He loved her more than he could ever admit to her. If this didn't stop her he was in big trouble. It'd been months since they touched, since they'd made love. Maybe this would change things. Sitting there he let out a chuckle. More than likely it would make it worse. With a huge grin he opened the car door and stepped out.

He turned and opened the rear door of the car just as he saw Sara coming from the house toward him. She did not look happy. Oh boy,' he thought to himself, here we go.'

"Hi babe," he said toward her, a huge smile on his lips.

"We need to talk Jack," Sara responded.

"We sure do," he said chirpily as he lifted the small baby from the car seat.

Sara stood stunned looking from her husband to the small bundle he was now holding.

"What's going on?" she asked, shocked.

"Hey little guy," Jack spoke gently to his charge, "I'd like you to meet your mommy."

Jack looked hopefully up at Sara who was still standing there, her mouth now dropped open. Slowly Sara took a few steps toward them.

"What's going on?" she choked out again.

"I can't explain much. You just need to trust me. But it's legal. He's ours. I had to give him a name for the paper work. Hope you don't mind. Charlie." Jack explained all he could as he coo'd down at the slumbering infant.

"Ours?" Sara asked incredulously, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ours," Jack said decisively.

The tears now coming freely, Sara held out her arms to take the baby from him. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't asking questions.

"Come on babe, let's get him in the house then talk," he hesitated as he put his arm around his wife as she held their son. "Later, we got shoppin to do."

That night, as he held the small baby who sucked contentedly at the bottle, Jack placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and promised, "Don't you worry about anything little guy, Daddy will protect you. Always."

**TBC - One more ch. to go. Please leave a review if you liked. **

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

**Archived on July 10, 2006**


	5. Chapter 5

When A Hero Falls by Lesleyp

Warning: Mild suggestive adult themes in this chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despite having been given permission to take leave the team had all remained on the base during the day, only leaving to go home at night. All hoping for news that seemed more and more likely would never come. Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c spent time playing basketball with Vala, while Sam spent most of the time in her lab.

On the morning of the third day General Landry had called them all into the briefing room. He passed along the President's message that despite the medals ceremony being delayed, it would be rescheduled some time in the following month. Then, sadly, he relayed that General O'Neill was listed officially as Missing in Action and presumed dead. A memorial service was being planned by the Pentagon and the SGC would be notified of the final arrangements.

Due to the Colombian governments uproar, Landry was instructed to remind all involved never to discuss what had happened. The United States had denied any involvement or knowledge of the incident. Given the work this team did, Hank was somewhat irked that he had to patronize these people in such a way. And apologized to them for having to do so.

Moral on the base was at an all time low. General Landry was particularly worried about one certain Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Landry had been apprised by Jack that the two were considering a more personal relationship. Hank had to be informed as he was the Colonel's CO, and as such had to ensure that there would be no perception of favouritism or negative effect on unit moral. Although Jack was no longer Carter's CO, relationships within the ranks were still a tricky manoeuvre that had to be handled carefully. Apparently the Chief of Staff and the President had also been made aware of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's impending romance.

Now it all seemed to be a moot point. Landry slowly made his way to the Colonel's lab.

"Sir!" Sam stood from her seat as she saw the General enter.

"At ease, Colonel," he offered.

"Has there been any..." Sam began.

Hank held up his hand and shook his head.

"Actually, just coming to see how you're holding up," he said sympathetically.

"I'm fine sir," she responded.

"Sam?" he said doubtfully.

"Ok, not so fine. Do you think he knew we would've figured it out? That we never doubted him?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Sam struggled to bite back the tears that were now threatening.

"If he did have time to think about it Colonel, I'm hoping he would've known I'd have told you, all of you, orders or not," Landry tried to comfort.

"Sir?" Sam began hesitantly, knowing the General probably couldn't answer, "I still don't understand one thing."

"What's that?" he queried.

"Guierra. He was obviously injured in the blast. The first time I mean. But if he wasn't in the house, and the bunker room we were in didn't seem to have been affected..." Sam trailed.

Landry thought for a moment. He shouldn't answer, but he had spent time wondering the same thing.

"I've thought about that too," Landry decided to answer. "The only thing I could come up with is that he was so busy watching Jack with Ashton on the security cameras, he didn't see me set charges all over. Or take the baby for that matter. Once we were gone he must've re entered the house at the exact time the house went up. May have thrown him back into the bunker where he hunkered down till he could get out. Guess we'll never know for sure."

"No sir," Sam said sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The MH-53J Pave Low III Special Forces helicopter flew in barely above the tree tops at just past 2400 hours. It had been just over three days since the group's last outing in this area. The Colombian government's uproar trying to find out who had caused an explosion in their country made another incursion difficult. As there had been Colombian army all over the place, they needed to be extra careful. This was the first opportunity they'd had to return with a chance of not being detected.

Coming up on the location the five masked figures in black prepared to be dropped. They each hooked onto their respective lines and as soon as the copter began to silently hover, they dropped out like phantoms.

Hitting the ground they unclamped from their cables. One gave two clicks into his radio and the Pave Low III was off. Taking cover on the edge of the blast site they scanned the perimeter. So far no sign of Colombian army. They lay there for over two hours, one keeping check on a device he held. At approximately 02:30 one of the darkened figures, the SF with the device, indicated they had what they were looking for. A burst from an open radio frequency. Theirs. Slowly they began to move toward a location on the south perimeter of the blast site, their black uniforms making them invisible in the night.

Taking turns, three taking up defensive guard positions, two digging, they began the last trek of their mission. At approximately 04:30 hours, barely four days since the kidnapping, they broke through. Using a small amount of C-4, they blasted the concrete beside the barely uncovered steel door.

Looking down into the dark concrete room, the one that had been closest to their original point of entry, they found one very battered and bloodied Major General. Alive. As planned.

Two went down and assisted him out, while the one that had been taking guard gave two short bursts on his radio. Within minutes the Pave Low III returned.

Landing in Panama, the six disembarked from the copter. The female Navy Seal turned and saluted the barely conscious General as he was gently placed on a medical gurney.

"Mission complete, sir," was all she said.

"Well done...thanks. Command relinquished, return to regular duty," he responded hoarsely trying to give a weak salute of his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was 13:00 hours, day four, and General Landry listened carefully to the speaker on the other end of his phone. The conversation was short, and when Hank returned the phone to it's cradle he couldn't keep the smile from taking over his face and letting out a whoop.

"Sergeant," Landry yelled out the door to Walter, who he knew was hovering nearby. "Get SG1 in the briefing room."

When they were all gathered, General Landry exited his office and stood at the head of the table. Despite his effort, he just could not hide his grin.

SG1 eyed the General hopefully. When Landry stopped looking them over and landed his gaze on Colonel Carter, the sparkle in his eyes told her everything and her eyes welled up as she gasped.

"He's been found. Alive, that lucky SOB. I just got off the phone with the Chief of Staff," General Landry informed them. "I have no details, except that he's in a military hospital in Panama. They're arranging to get him transferred to a hospital in Washington ASAP."

The men let out a combined congratulatory holler, all seeming to talk and try to ask questions at once. Sam slowly stood and walked over to the General.

"Does he know?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know Colonel. All I was told is that he's alive and expected to recover," Landry replied.

"Sir? Is there anyway to have him brought here...so that he can be close to his...family?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"I'll see what I can arrange," he responded with an understanding smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several hours later, Colonel Samantha Carter sat by the infirmary bed of an unconscious and obviously very injured General O'Neill, holding and caressing his left hand. Dr. Lam had reported he had suffered severe dehydration which would have killed him left another day. He also had a broken right hand, torn left knee cartilage, and a host of cuts and contusions all over his body. Sam saw the healing cuts on his right cheek, but didn't know how they'd been caused. The intravenous was giving him back necessary fluids and pain medication, the latter keeping him pretty much out of it. After all he'd been through he deserved to just rest.

Sam had lots of time to think as she quietly stroked his strong hand. She had thought for sure when she went to Area 51 and he to Washington over a year ago that something between them would've started. But he had been reserved. Still keeping in touch, but almost scared of broaching a personal topic.

It wasn't until she had come out and asked him on a date a month ago, during one of his telephone calls, that their personal relationship got rolling. She saw right through those calls. He'd phone and pretend he needed explanation on something or other, when really she knew he was just calling to talk to her.

A real date?' he had asked. 'A real date,' she had answered. 'How about fishing?' he had suggested. She could tell that he'd been holding his breath over the phone line. Fishing sounds great, but only if you're the fish I get to catch,' she had responded suggestively. The conversations after that had only gotten steamier in anticipation. Scheduling a time had been tricky, until the medals ceremony in Washington came up.

Now here he was, lying battered after almost getting killed saving them, saving her, yet once again. That mad man had almost ruined everything for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In Jack's dreams he relived the last few days. Endless days in a pitch black hole, his air running out, no food, no water. Not knowing if it was day or night. Losing all track of time. His hand broken from a piece of cement that had fallen on it after the blast. His knee killing him, having twisted it diving into this room at the last minute.

He knew the black ops team would come back for him. They had discussed this room as a fall back plan should any of them had become cut off. But would they make it back in time? Every so often Jack opened his radio channel, also as planned, so anyone looking for him could find where he was buried.

He'd had plenty of time to mull over the video Guierra created. It looked bad, looked like he had killed the baby. Looked like he'd done something unthinkable to Ashton before killing her. But he'd been there, he knew the truth. Would Sam? Would Landry tell them, even if ordered not to? Was he going to die while the people most important to him thought he was a baby killer and a rapist? He tried to keep focused, but alone and injured in what might be his grave he was losing the battle.

He had raised Charlie as if he had been of his own flesh. God how he had loved that kid, his son. He'd taken him from that mansion with a promise of a better life. He promised Charlie he would always protect him. But just as his biological parent's died by Jack's hand, Charlie died by Jack's gun. He lived Charlie's final day over and over until Jack slowly started to lose his mind in the dark. Then suddenly there was a loud noise, and movement from above. He was going to live, but for what?

Jack felt a hand on his and tried to hold it. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He didn't know where he was at first, but there was light. Turning his head he saw her in a drugged haze. Was it real? His head was killing him and his throat felt parched. God it hurt. Must be real. Then he remembered his rescue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Carter," he greeted huskily. "Whatcha doin here?"

He didn't look in her eyes, but kept his gaze on her forehead.

"Watching over you," she replied, trying to keep her tone light. "I was afraid you'd leave and go fishing without me so I asked that you be brought to the mountain."

"Didn't think you'd still want to..." he trailed off.

"Sshhhhh..." she stroked his hair and spoke gently. "The only thing that you need to know right now is that not for one second did I lose my faith in you. That could never happen."

For the first time in days he looked into her eyes, his moist with unshed tears.

Sam continued jokingly, "I am a Colonel you know. I'm aware of some basic restraint moves and how they could appear to an untrained eye. You don't need to talk about it. I know that there are things you'll never be able to talk about. They covered Classified' and Need to know' at the Academy."

More seriously she added, "I can also tell when a baby is being snuck out of a house that is about to be blown up. And no, General Landry didn't have to tell me that. I knew. He did fill in some gaps later. For example, that it was a gun you were fighting with her over, and that Ashton shot herself in the struggle. I also know about...Charlie."

Sam's eyes misted over. "Jack...I am so sorry," she said as she began to stroke his face.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath. Lifting his good arm and taking her hand in his, he held on tight.

Leaning in she kissed him gently on the lips, not caring who saw. Then whispering in his ear she comforted, "It's going to be alright. I love you. You don't need to go through this alone. You don't need to talk about it. Just let me be here with you. You're always so strong for everyone else. I can be strong for you now."

"And let's not forget," she added slyly, but low enough no one listening could hear, "I still got fishin to do."

Jack let out a small laugh, "Don't forget the bait," he whispered.

"Oh I've got the bait," she drawled quietly. "Now get some sleep."

Jack's dreams improved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days later, Sam pulled the car into the cabin's laneway, sleeping beauty snoring beside her. He was still recovering, with his hand in a cast, his leg in a brace, and grumpy! Dr. Lam had been very happy to be able to release him from the infirmary into Sam's care as he was beginning to terrorize the base medical staff. So Sam did the only thing she could: she was bringing him fishing.

Putting the car in park she reached over and gave him a gentle nudge.

Waking he asked, "We here? Already?"

"Yup," she responded. "Wait there till I come around and help you."

"I can get out of a car by myself!" he snarked, trying to open the door with his casted hand.

Barely managing the task by reaching over and using his good hand, he groaned in pain as he tried swinging his left braced leg out the door. Sam now there bent and gently reached in to help. Trying to balance using the car door Jack flinched while trying to stand. Sam stood back knowing there were things he'd have to do himself, no matter how hard it was for her to watch him in pain.

Sam couldn't keep from smiling as she watched the brave and handsome two star General hobble to the front door of the cabin. How he hated people seeing him like this. Probably why he was cranky as he was at the infirmary. He did it purposefully to keep people away so that no one could see how weak and tired he still really felt.

"I'll grab the stuff," she yelled after him with a smile. "Don't worry, I can manage. Don't need any help."

He just shot up a wave with his good hand, not looking back. Sam laughed.

Carrying their bags into the cabin she dumped them just inside the front door, then returned for the groceries she had picked up in town on their way in. He had slept in the car through her entire shopping excursion. Only once did she have to wake him to clarify directions, it having been over a year since the team trip. Her one and only time, so all in all she had felt she'd done a good job getting them there.

Returning to the cabin with the groceries, Sam began to unload them into the fridge and cupboards. The cabin needed a good cleaning as it appeared it had been awhile since last he was here. She'd get to that later. After about fifteen minutes, the food stashed away, Sam began to wonder where he'd gotten off to. Maybe he had ventured outside she thought. The sound of a snore told her to check the bedroom first.

Standing in the door way to his room Sam watched him sleep. He'd been doing that a lot since he was rescued and brought home' to them. Part of the reason she knew was the pain medication and the antibiotics he was heavily dosed with. But she also knew he was getting older. The trauma to his body taking a harder toll on him than it would've even five years ago. They all knew he had been through similar if not worse in his life. Sam also knew that, this time, the trauma was emotional. The situation they had all come through, thanks to him, had been way too personal for him. Re opening old wounds that ran deep. Things that he would probably never open up enough to talk about. It's just not who he was.

She slowly made her way to the bed and lay down beside him. She began to gently unbutton his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. Propped up on one of her elbows, she lovingly ran her touch over his exposed chest, all the while watching his handsome sleeping face. She knew she was reaching him even in sleep as she saw his breath catch and the tiniest smile form on his lips. Then cautiously she started to move her hand down and unslid his belt from the loops. This was all unknown territory for her, but she felt the years of unresolved desire begin to course though her.

Taking her gaze from his face she concentrated on undoing his button and zipper. His good hand stopping her before she could go much further.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Going fishing," Sam replied innocently with a smile of her own.

Jack let out a self conscious laugh.

"Look...Sam," he stuttered uncomfortably, "I know...we planned to...well...it's just that...I don't think I'd be very ...good...right now...the.."

"You're breathing aren't you?" Sam laughed coyly. "It'll be good."

Again Jack let out a chuckle and letting go of her hand he tried to sit up. Sam gently pushed him back down then met his lips with her's. When his breathing became quickened, his good hand stroking her back, her touch resumed loosening his attire. Moving away from him she continued what she had started, being careful not to snag on his brace. She could see he was responding to her efforts and her breath caught.

"Sam," he began to object again, seemingly embarrassed.

"Shhhhhhh," she hushed at him as she stood at the bottom of the bed. "I love you, no matter what, and this is about the only time I'll probably have the upper hand. You being drugged and injured and all. So let me have my fun."

Slowly she started to remove her own barriers under his watch. She met his eyes and saw his desire there. He wouldn't stop her now.

"How do you like the bait?" she quipped, trying to hide her own embarrassment and feelings of self-consciousness.

"I like," he barely got out.

"But I always figured you for boxers," Jack quipped.

"Adds a whole new meaning to the term debriefing' now doesn't it?" Sam joked back.

His smile was wiped by a deep intake of breath as she completed her task. She had never been so brazen, but she had never loved anyone the way she loved this man. After everything he'd been through she wanted nothing more but to see pleasure on his face. He wasn't disappointing her.

She began a slow crawl up the bed, cautious of his injuries. Dipping down here and there to plant a long kiss on a shin, then on his good knee, then on the thigh of his braced leg. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. When she began to dip again he stopped her.

"Keep that up and it'll be so over," he groaned, his breathing now jagged.

Sam smiled inwardly but carried on up his abdomen to his chest.

"I can't believe you're doing this. We're doing this. Finally," he quietly moaned.

Sam moved gently to straddle him and caressed his chest with both her hands, leaning in to take his lips with her's. She never made it to kiss him as his eyes closed and his head snapped back into the pillow. "Sam!" he cried out.

Sam began to work her mouth over his throat and neck while her hands moved to caress his arms, his shirt still partially on. He tried to keep up with her, but he was still too weak. She had him. Her man. Showing him how much he meant to her, how much she believed in and trusted him. His moans inspiring her on, until she became overwhelmed with sensation and emotion. She heard him let out one last gasp before taking his lips in a deep kiss.

Slowly moving her position, she rested her head on his chest. She sensed by his breathing that he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Feeling better?" she whispered.

"Mmmm," he answered sleepily.

"Good," she purred. "Because Daniel will probably get here just after the crack of dawn."

"Daniel?" Jack's eyes flew open, now fully awake. "What for?"

"He needs to spend some time with you," Sam placated, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just for a couple of days, then we'll be alone again to do some more fishing."

Jack gave out a non committal snort.

"Teal'c will probably be with him," she added.

"Mmmph," he said starting to get sleepy again.

"And Cameron," she continued.

"What!" he was awake again.

"Didn't want him to feel left out," she laughed quietly. "Which is also why Vala will be coming too."

"Vala!" Jack exclaimed. "Is there anyone you didn't invite?"

"General Landry couldn't make it," she smiled at him.

Jack took in a deep breath and blew it out. Looking her over, he tried to come up with some retort. He came up with nuthin.

"Where the hell are we going to put everyone?" is all he could finally manage. "I only have two bedroom and I'm keeping mine. The sofa pulls out, but..."

"Don't worry," she soothed, rolling onto her other side, but still pressed against him. "There's always room for family."

Jack lay for a moment thinking this over, not too sure he liked it. He had thought he had lost this chance to be with her, and now that it was all turning out ok, he didn't want to give up any of their time alone. Ah what the hell,' he shrugged inwardly before reaching over to her with his good hand.

"They better bring beer," shifting slightly so he could mutter into the back of her neck. "And I'm counting on your help with Vala."

"Scared?" she snickered sleepily.

"Hell ya," he murmured.

"I'm learning more about you every day. Don't worry, it's what we Colonel's do, protect our General's," she goaded, just before she started to drift off.

His rock. His anchor. His love.

His royal smart ass.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The End.

(Sorry for the delay, but I had to rework this chapter to stay within the ratings guidelines for this site. If you've enjoyed my work, please submit a review to encourage me. Thanks.)

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	6. Ch 6 Where Are You Now

_Credit for Story continuation given to: Hope Leslie Hermnharry and Written by: Lesleyp_

_Chapter 6 -Where are you now?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been several months since his run in with Guierra and things were looking up for Jack. For all of their waiting, all of the road blocks, and all of the almost missed opportunities, Sam and he were finally together. Sure, a long distance relationship was difficult. But they were managing. This weekend though. It was gonna be great.

They were going to meet at the cabin tomorrow and he was gonna pop the question. He had no doubts what the answer would be. If there was anything in the world that was a sure bet, it was that he one hundred percent knew for sure that she felt for him what he felt for her. She showed him every time they were together.

He had spent weeks finding just the right ring. Wasn't going to be a long engagement though. She had a habit of backin out of these things. He smirked at the thought.

'Yup, things were finally lookin up for good old Jacques Eau Kneel', he thought happily, humming a tuneless ditty in his head.

He was planning to retire too, so he could live in Colorado Springs with her. They could come up to the cabin when she had leave. Her job was just too important to even think of anything else. And he was tired of the distance between them. They were finally together, and that's what he wanted to be. Together. Every possible night.

Sitting at his desk, he opened the ring box again. Perfect. Not too big, yet not too small. It twinkled in the light coming in from his office window, just like Sam's blue eyes lit up and sparkled. The anticipation was knawing at him.

Jack's phone rang and he answered it the way he always had.

"O'Neill."

"Hi, all ready for tomorrow?" It was Sam. Jack's heart did a little flutter.

"Ya, pretty much. You?"

"All packed and ready to go." Sam was smiling.

She knew something was up. He'd been in a particularly good mood the last few times they'd talked on the phone. Almost like a little kid keeping a big secret. She'd put money on it that she knew what it was. And of course the answer would be "yes". But she'd act surprised. Just for him.

"So, you should be there…what time?" Jack asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his tone. Just another weekend at the cabin.

"13:00 ish," Sam replied evenly. She could hear right through him, and couldn't help but wonder what the ring looked like.

"K, I'll be there before you…hold on," Jack was interrupted by the Chief of Staff walking through his office door, carrying a stack of folders.

"Uh, look, I'll uh, see you tomorrow. Gotta go," he spoke into the phone as he began to stand.

Sam knew someone must have just entered his office so she spoke soft and low.

"Can't wait to see you, got something soft and silky just for you. Bye." She hung up before he could respond, a huge mischievous grin on her face.

Jack coughed and flushed ever so slightly, a grin tugging at his lips as he hung up the phone. Boy had his conversation content changed with her over the past year. And he liked it.

"Sir," he directed at his commander.

"Jack," the Chief smiled at him. "I take it that was Colonel Carter?"

"Uh.." Jack stuttered, unconsciously looking back at the phone.

He still felt a little awkward that his relationship with Sam was out in the open. Ok, so no regs. were technically being broken. But having had to keep his feelings locked so deep for so long, it was difficult for him to just let go of that.

"Never mind," the Chief of Staff snickered. "Sit Jack, I need to put something to you."

Jack reclaimed his seat and waited for his boss to take the chair opposite. The General threw a form on the desk in Jack's direction. It was his retirement request. Unauthorized. Jack slowly picked it up then eyed his commander suspiciously, trying to formulate how he was going to argue this.

"We've got some new intelligence fresh out of Afghanistan," the General began to speak. "Seems that there is another major terrorist attack being planned on the United States. The information is that it's scheduled for sometime next month. I need you to go over the briefs because I want you involved."

"Not really my thing anymore Sir, you've already got General…" Jack began but was cut off.

"I know. I have good people. But this _is_ your 'thing', Jack. There's more to this than just your average terrorists. At least that's my gut feeling. Just have a look. If I'm wrong, I'll approve that retirement request."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam hummed happily at her laptop in the lab. Munching on a turkey sandwich she quickly typed away trying to update her notes on Merlin's device. It was hard to think of the invasion force on its way. Her thoughts kept wanting to return to the weekend she had planned with Jack.

They had talked about marriage. Well, sort of. He had never come right out and referred to them getting married, but he had dropped hints that he wouldn't be opposed. It came in the way of silly things. Like the time they'd seen an address post at the end of someone's driveway. It was shaped like a fish announcing the address as home to Mr. and Mrs. something or other. He had off the cuff suggested that they get something like it for the end of the cabin's laneway. It was the little things just like that.

She never commented at those times, just smiled at him. Jack O'Neill had to do things in his own time, and that was fine with her. He was her's, with or without the license. She could wait. She already had what was most important. What she had waited years for. The man that she loved, loving her in return. He made her feel it every time they were together.

"Colonel Carter, can I have a moment of your time?" Dr. Lam stood in the doorway.

Sam almost jumped from her seat. The doctor's sudden appearance had startled her, a piece of turkey sandwich still hanging from her lip.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in," Sam blushed and tried to speak at the same time as clearing the wayward sandwich piece.

"I didn't mean to barge in," Dr. Lam gave a tight smile. "I just thought it would be better for me to come here and see you. Less chance of prying ears. I have the results of your post mission blood tests."

Sam threw the doctor a quizzical look and gave a slight shake of her head. The blood tests were standard procedure and never before warranted a visit from the doctor.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, becoming a little worried.

"Wrong isn't exactly the word I would use," the doctor gave a slight wince.

"More like," Dr. Lam hesitated briefly. She was unsure of how to say it, then decided straight forward would be the best way to proceed. "Pregnant."

"What?" Sam asked, stunned.

Dr. Lam didn't respond, she watched the Colonel's reaction carefully.

"That's impossible. I take the shot every three months. You gave me the last one two months ago yourself," Sam barely choked out.

Dr. Lam looked down. "I know."

Looking back up to Sam she said more softly, "I'd like to run a few more tests. Discreetly. My primary concern is, well-"

Again the doctor hesitated. "You've just come back from a planet where the Ori have taken control. I'm just worried that, well, what happened to Vala…."

"Oh my God!" Sam jumped from her chair and began to pace. "No. That can't be. That was completely different."

Sam remembered Vala's description of the whole event. How she'd overheard the Prior talking to her husband Tomin. Then tied it together with the vision she'd had of lying in bed, a fiery skull looking down at her.

"Was it?" Dr. Lam queried. "Vala isn't even sure if she was pregnant before, or if it was an 'immaculate conception'. The Ori may have influenced a fetus already inutero, or planted one."

"Oh my God," Sam said for the second time, putting her hands to her mouth. If she was carrying Jack's child and the Ori had harmed it? She couldn't bear to think about it.

"It may be too early to tell," Dr. Lam hurried to continue, knowing it was a terrifying thought. That there was a possibility of the pregnancy being Ori caused. She was afraid that the Colonel could become panicked and had wanted to avoid a total upset, which is why she had decided to come to Carter's lab rather then call the Colonel back to the infirmary.

"I'm not even sure I'd be able to detect-uh- Alien influence this early, if at all," Lam tried to use her calmest tone. "I do have to inform General Landry however. I just thought before I did that you might want to discuss this with General..."

"What if we terminated?" Sam asked, her heart beating frantically.

She wasn't thinking straight, and was horrified by the suggestion as soon as it was out of her mouth. What if there wasn't alien involvement and she was pregnant with Jack's child? She couldn't. Tears threatened to overflow. How could this have happened? Why now, when everything was going so right for a change. Not on the grand cosmic scale of things, but definitely with Jack.

She and Jack had never even discussed children. And, well, given his issues surrounding Charlie's death, Sam wasn't even sure she could broach the subject with him. This was almost too much for her. What would he say? What would he do?

Dr. Lam watched the confusion flicker over the Colonel.

"I wouldn't suggest it," she advised calmly. "If there is alien involvement we don't know what the repercussions could be. Any tampering, and there may be some fail safe. We just don't know. I understand this is a shock, but I'd like to at least run some preliminary tests as soon as possible."

"I'm supposed to be going away for the weekend," Sam responded in an absent tone.

Dr. Lam shook her head.

"We can hold off further testing until tomorrow, but I'm going to have to recommend against travelling. I don't see any harm with you leaving the base to go home tonight, but I'd prefer you stay close," Lam tried to cushion the blow as much as possible by walking up to Sam and putting a hand on the other woman's arm. She felt Sam shaking ever so slightly.

"I'll be with you through all of this," Dr. Lam gave Sam an encouraging smile. "But I will need to inform General Landry tonight."

"Can you hold off? Just until tomorrow? I'll talk to him and ask him to come down here tomorrow. He should be the first to know," Sam spoke almost sadly, her hand unconsciously moving to her stomach. She didn't feel any different. 'Shouldn't I feel different?' she wondered.

"I understand. I can do that," Lam replied, knowing she should tell her father tonight. But to hell with it. She could give the Colonel a night. It was the least she could do.

Sam couldn't speak so nodded instead, then hugged herself.

Before leaving Dr. Lam tried to give the Colonel what she hoped was her best supportive smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you see our dilemma?" the Air Force Chief of Staff asked morosely.

"I do," Jack responded still deep in thought.

He and his commander had spent the better part of the afternoon going over top secret Special Forces recon reports and satellite imagery photos. Jack racked his mind to try and make sense of what he was reading. It seemed that a new cleric had hit the scene in Afghanistan riling up the fanatics. Quoting from the good book of the region, but with subtle changes. So subtle it was almost unnoticeable, except by someone with experience in the subject. The changes were infiltrated with what seemed like excerpts from the Book of Origin.

It hadn't been picked up by N.A.T.O. forces on the ground, because of course they knew nothing of the alien threat fast approaching. But the Chief of Staff had recognized some of it from the SGCs and Jack's own reports. He still hadn't been sure, which is why he needed to enlist Jack, and thus, why Jack's retirement had to be postponed until they were sure that the Ori weren't already here. And if they were here, they needed Jack all the more.

"I want you on the ground," the General informed Jack matter of factly.

"Sir?"

"I need you to head the investigation. And you'll have to be there to do it. I've already assigned a Special Forces team to meet you. They've been in the Parvan Province of Afghanistan for the past six months, so they have a good feel for the lay of the land."

"But," Jack tried to find an excuse to get out of this, but he knew his commander was right. He needed to be the one.

"When?" Jack conceded.

Jack's heart dropped but his outward expression showed nothing. He knew the answer. 'Well so much for plans of mice, or however the hell that goes,' he thought wryly to himself.

"ASAP," his boss responded. "You're to leave tonight. My exec sec is already making all of the arrangements. And Jack, no one, and I mean no one, is to know you're there. For obvious reasons."

'Well that was pointed,' Jack humorlessly thought. He knew he had just been ordered not to tell even Sam.

It made sense. Sort of. If the Ori were here, their point of infiltration would likely have been the SGC. Meaning there could still be a spy there. He knew it wasn't Sam. He just hoped his boss knew that too. But he understood. The Chief couldn't take the risk.

"Yes Sir," was Jack's only response.

"Good," the Chief of Staff rose to leave and Jack stood as well.

"Oh, and Jack, sorry about the weekend," his boss nodded grimly.

Jack couldn't keep from looking embarrassed. How the hell..."No problem Sir."

After his boss departed Jack took a seat back at his desk and took a deep breath. Slowly blowing it out he looked at the phone on his desk. Checking his watch he wasn't sure if he should call her at home or if she'd still be at the base. Crap! This wasn't working out how he had planned at all. What should he tell her? Didn't want to lie to her, but the Chief had been clear. Ok, the truth then. He had to work over the weekend, and probably then some.

And he couldn't involve the SGC. Aside from the whole possible spy issue, if they really did have Ori influence on earth, then the obvious tactic would be to divert and divide SGC resources. That would hinder Earth from mounting a defence, or more aptly a good offence. But why would the Ori focus on this particular region? The answer to that was easy. There were already fanatics there ready to be influenced.

Ones that already hated and were at war with the United States. This planets greatest super power. Take out the United States, and Earth would be easier for the Ori to invade and conquer. Or destroy. The question that made Jack extremely uneasy was, 'How did they get a man...or whatever they were, planted?' The only thing Jack could come up with was the time SG6 had brought the plague back to Earth. Did something else come through with them? Something that, like the plague, wasn't visible.

Jack flipped back through the reports to see if he could find a correlation. He found what he most feared. There was nothing known about this cleric until exactly one week to the day after SG6 returned from P2X-885.

Had it taken them that much time to decide which tactic to use? Which group to infiltrate? This cleric's influence had risen fast, and was rising still. No picture had been taken of him, and he was only known due to his follower's zeal in spreading his word. That word mostly having to do with bringing down the 'evil west'. If only they could stop and see the real evil that was very likely right in their midst. Jack just shook his head. Intell reports guessed that the cleric was hiding in the mountain caves, probably with another enemy of the west. This was not going to be an easy job.

Running a tongue over his back teeth, Jack picked up the phone. First he tried the base but was told Colonel Carter had left, so next he tried her home number. She was going to be disappointed he knew, but she'd understand. Not like she hadn't had to cancel plans for work before. Still. If he managed to get this mission over quick maybe he could make it back by next week or by the weekend at the latest. So he'd have to put off his big plans for a week. He tried not to think about what would happen if he found the worst case scenario in Afghanistan. He'd cross that bridge if and when he got to it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello," Sam answered the phone on the first ring.

She'd been sitting beside it for the past hour trying to gather her thoughts before calling him. Since her meeting with Doctor Lam she'd been on an emotional roller coaster.

"Hey, it's me. Got some bad news," Jack started off.

Him too. She could hear the disappointment and tension in his voice, despite how she knew he was trying to hide it. Did he already know?

"Chief was in earlier…as you probably guessed," he continued to explain. "Needs me to work a special project this weekend. Can't go into it. It'll probably go into next week though, maybe a little longer. Who knows? So…." He left in hanging.

"So- the weekends off," she finished for him, her tone dead panned.

He picked up on it immediately.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was looking forward to…," he tried to apologize, but she cut him off.

"It's not that. I need to see you. I need to talk to you," Sam's voice was flat; she knew he wouldn't be able to come to the Springs tomorrow.

Jack knitted his brow. This was more than just him cancelling their weekend plans. Something was up.

"I can't get away Sam. Wish I could, so, whatever it is, you'll have to tell me now," he said soothingly becoming increasingly concerned as his only response from her was the dead air over the phone line.

"Sam?" his voice held a distinct edge.

She thought about it. Not exactly how she wanted to have this conversation with him. Over the phone. Then again, she didn't know if she could handle face to face right now without completely falling apart.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered inaudibly.

"What?" he hadn't heard her, her voice was so low.

"I said I'm pregnant," she said more loudly and angrily, thinking his earlier "what" was just him being obtuse.

"What?" now he'd heard. He flew back in his chair and his eyes opened wider in shock.

A million things began to race through his mind. Things like: he had to be there for her. Yet, he couldn't be there for her. How'd this happen? Ok that was dumb. Knew how it had happened. Just- not- how it had happened. Well, it's not like he had taken precautions. And they'd never talked about, well, that stuff. He hadn't even thought about it. Sort of dumb given he was a grown man and shoulda known better. But hey, wow.

Then there was the whole career thing. What she did, what he was about to do, how could they think of bringing a kid into the world, especially right now. But wow. A kid. His kid. Her kid. His kid with her. Jack was speechless. His confused emotions causing his heart to beat faster. He felt the sweat break out on his palms as the phone was becoming slippery.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked, her voice once again toneless.

"Uh.." was all he came up with.

His mind, still racing, went back to Charlie. But it was different this time. It was, well, it was with Sam. After the Guierra thing and being stuck in that hole going nuts, Jack was slowly finding he was able to forgive himself. Not completely. But more than ever before he could feel that it had been an accident. A horrible, life altering, nightmarish accident. And maybe he didn't need to keep blaming himself.

And Sam's involvement in his personal life, he knew, was a catalyst in that whole process. So now there was a possibility of him being a father again. He had loved being a dad. But was he getting ahead of himself? What did she want? This could affect her more than….

"Jack! Talk to me," she ripped through his thoughts.

"Uh," there was so much he wanted to say. Needed to say to her. They had to talk about this, but there you have it, 'uh' was all that seemed to want to come out of his mouth.

"There's more," she carried on despite his lack of response.

"More?" The only thing Jack's mind flashed to was, 'what? twins.' He surprisingly found the thought not completely unwelcomed.

Sam was a strong woman. A brave woman. She loved this man more than she could ever relay into words. And she knew him so well. But in her own fragile emotional state she had mis-read his reaction. She knew he had issues over what had happened with Charlie, and realized that he must be struggling with those right now. But damn it! She needed him, right now.

She was an Air Force Officer. She knew the demands of the job and realized if the Chief of Staff had assigned him to an immediate special project then he couldn't drop everything to be there with her. But she sure as hell expected more than one word dazed responses. She needed a friend. She choked back the tears. She would not cry.

"Forget it," she finally said softly, placing the phone receiver delicately back into its cradle.

"What?" his confused mind allowed him to utter. Too late, she'd hung up. Not that he could blame her. Prince charming he wasn't exactly being.

"Ok, Jack," he admonished himself out loud while giving his head a little shake, "I know I pride myself on being a man of few words, but that was ridiculous. How cliché of me."

Feeling like a complete ass, he hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. Trying to gather his thoughts and willing himself to be able to utter more than one word responses, he picked the phone back up and dialled her number again.

Sam heard the phone ringing as she closed her front door. With keys and purse in hand she had left her house. She needed to talk to a friend. Jack was her best friend, but he was obviously handling this as badly as she. She needed to get her emotions and thoughts under control before talking to him again. She hadn't even told him the really bad part yet. The part that was ripping her apart inside.

"Crap!" Jack got the message thingy. Ok, so he hadn't handled it well. She was probably just pissed. He hung up. His mind reeling, he picked up and tried again.

"Helloooo", he spoke after her prompt. And waited. And waited. "Sam, for cryin out loud, please pick…"

He was cut off by the machine as it timed out.

Hanging up he dialled again. Message thingy. He hung up without leaving one.

'Okay,' he drawled inwardly. He decided he'd give her a while to cool off.

He still had to get prepped to go. His flight was leaving from Bolling in two hours. It was gonna be an all nighter. He just hoped he got some sleep on the flight before arriving at Bagram. He knew he wouldn't get much after he hit the ground. Probably wouldn't get any at all if he didn't straighten this out with Sam. Jack looked at his watch. He'd call her again from home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel groggily got out of bed when he heard the banging on his apartment door. Looking at the clock he noticed the time was 11:30. Who the hell was at his door at this hour?

"I need to talk to someone," there stood Sam, looking a little worse for wear.

Daniel eyed her with suspicious concern. "Come in."

Sam looked like she'd been crying. Her hair was a little tousled, as though she'd been driving around with her car windows open. More likely than not it was from taking off her motorcycle helmet. He didn't waste much time on that; it was the looking like she'd been crying part that had him worried.

"What's up?" Daniel asked, leading the way to his kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sure. Wait. No. Water. Water would be good," Sam stammered, fleetingly remembering that she'd once heard caffeine was not good for the fe..ba..during pregnancy.

Daniel eyed her curiously then took out a glass to get her some water.

She took a seat at Daniel's kitchen table, taking a sip of the water he offered. He slowly took the chair beside her. He didn't say a word. He knew she'd open up when she was ready.

Sam looked at her friend, and put her glass down on the table. Handling it nervously she told him.

"I'm pregnant," she stated simply.

"What?"

'What is it with men and that word,' her mind inanely tried to joke. Never mind that it had been her own response when Dr. Lam had informed her.

"Oh God Sam, that's great!" Daniel spurted before going on excitedly. "Does Jack know? Of course he does. You'd tell him before me. Hey, that's terrific!"

He grasped her arm and tried not to jump out of his chair in excitement. Then noting his friend's downcast eyes, he added more cautiously, "Isn't it?"

Sam broke down and told him everything Dr Lam had said to her. She'd been driving around for hours before landing at Daniel's trying to clear her head and get her thoughts straight. It just wasn't working for her.

"How did Jack take all of this?" Daniel winced, hoping Jack had been supportive.

"Not well," Sam answered.

"Whadya mean?" he probed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What exactly did he say?"

"Let's see, there was 'What', then 'What', next came 'uh, followed closely with another 'uh', to be topped off with 'more'. Ya, that pretty much sums up his end of the conversation," she tried smiling at Daniel, but it was difficult because the last thing she felt like doing was smiling.

"That's it? Isn't he concerned that the Ori might be involved?"

"I didn't get to that part," she revealed.

"Oh Sam, this is not good. You need to tell him," Daniel was beside himself.

"I know. I just needed to get away and think. Find a friendly face," Sam couldn't help the single tear from flowing.

Daniel moved gently and gathered her in a sitting hug, silently cursing Jack. This is what Jack was supposed to be doing.

"He needs to get his butt down here," Daniel almost spat.

"He can't," Sam defended Jack while seeking comfort in her friends embrace. "He's got orders this weekend."

Daniel pulled away. "He can damn well get out of…!"

"No, he can't," Sam interrupted. "It's the job Daniel. We all know what's required, and we all accepted it. Our personal lives are secondary. He's no exception. He can't be."

Daniel searchingly looked into her eyes and thought better of arguing. It's not what she needed right now. She needed a friend. And that's what he was going to be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sam finally arrived home two hours later she was feeling much better. Daniel had offered the support she had needed. Just someone to be there. She was still scared, but knew she wouldn't be alone. She had friends. Hopefully she'd still have Jack.

It was 01:30 and she was tired. Finally all the emotion of the day had exhausted her. Just a quick trip to the kitchen for a drink of water and then she would head off to bed. She would try to call Jack in the morning before he left for his office.

She noticed her message machine was showing new messages and instinctively knew it would be him. Instantly she regretted not going back in earlier that evening when she'd heard the phone ring. Yes, she was going through something awful. But to be fair, it was a shock to him too. They'd never talked about kids. She knew marriage was likely to top this weekend's agenda, yet children? After everything he'd been through with Charlie? Maybe she had been too self absorbed. She began to feel a little guilty. She had left him hanging after dropping the proverbial bomb after all. Ok, so he hadn't dealt with it well, but neither had she. She checked her messages.

The first she heard was "Crap!" and she began to laugh. How very Jack. He probably hadn't even realized it recorded.

The next was a musical hello, then him wanting her to pick up. Obviously he thought she was still there avoiding him.

The third message brought a lump to her throat.

"Hi, I'll be quick in case I get cut off. Hate this damn thing. I admit, I didn't handle that well. I'm sorry. Gonna be out of touch for a couple of days. Look, I'm really sorry Sam. I'd rather be there, with you. You know that. I- I love you. Just remember that. Please. I'll be in touch. Soon."

She had never before heard such depth of feeling in his voice, let alone on a message machine. He could not hide the anguish of not being able to talk to her. He still loved her. It was going to be okay, everything would be okay. Her hand once again unconsciously rubbed her abdomen.

TBC

**Author's Request: When you're finished reading this chapter, please click on my name to visit my profile. Once there, if you select my home page, you will be brought to youtube where you can view the video "Where are you Now" created by Hope Leslie Hermnharry especially for this sequel.**

_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission._


	7. Too Far From Home

_Too Far from Home _

Afghanistan, a country about the size of Texas. The majority of the small country was rich in steep sloped mountain ranges. Within the mountain ranges, and along the edges, there were some fertile valleys and plains, but on the whole the landscape was pretty arid, with sparse vegetation. The soil was little more than hard packed dirt, rock, clay and sand. Great desert stretches could be found in the south and southwest of the country.

The poor conditions could be attributed largely to the fact that the country was landlocked and had very limited natural fresh water sources. This, combined with overgrazing of livestock and deforestation was producing a desertification effect. Jack had done his homework on the flight over, in between brief fits of restless sleep that is.

This wasn't going to be a trip in the rainforest, where water refills could be had almost anywhere, anytime, provided you carried enough iodine tablets. It might as well be a mission in the middle of a desert. Just a very hilly one. With lots of places for the enemy to hide.

Jack's destination was to the northern part of the country. Bagram Airbase, located approximately 47 clicks north of the country's capital, Kabul. The base was home to somewhere near 7,000 US and coalition forces. Some of the world's harshest weather conditions were found in this region. Wind, snow, sand storms, cold, and in the summer, dry desert heat.

Jack looked out of the window of his MH-60 Pave Hawk helicopter just before landing and could see tent like villages set up in differing areas of the base. With larger metal hangars, a control tower, and several support buildings closer to the runways. There was over 32 acres of ramp space and five aircraft dispersal areas. The tarmac was littered with CH-47 Chinooks, AH-64 Apaches, AH-1 Cobras, and UH-60 Black Hawks. Go big or stay home, Jack thought dryly to himself.

It had been a long flight for Jack with two refuelling stops along the way, then transferring to the Hawk. Once landed, he met his team. He recognized one, Major Tony Anderson, from his covert mission in Columbia a few months prior. This was good, the guy had been excellent. Almost a sixth sense about him. He'd snuck up on two of Guierra's goons and took them both out within seconds of each other. Neither of the goons had a chance to make a sound. And Anderson had just kept going without missing a beat.

After the team had extracted Jack from that hole, Anderson had even asked to be transferred into whatever it was Jack commanded. Guy had cajones and wasn't intimidated easily. Jack liked that. Unbeknownst to Anderson he was on the list for the next personnel rotation/vacancy into the SGC.

The other three he didn't recognize. Capt. Troy Hanson, Capt. Matt Jenson, and Lt. Rod Cooper.

It was 15:00 Universal Standard Time, which roughly translated to 19:00 here. And about 09:00 in Colorado Springs. He wondered how she was holding up. Already he could feel the cold beginning to set in. It reminded Jack of a late autumn night in Minnesota and it was only September.

Major Anderson led the way to a B-Hut on the outskirts of what was known as Viper Village, a housing area for the troops. The huts were semi permanent wooden structures with no concrete base and were only designed to last three to four years. Pretty much only one step up from a standard living quarter tent. The B-Huts could comfortably house up to 8 troops at a time and provided better protection from the harsh environment than did tents.

The B-Hut Anderson let the team was assigned to this General and his team for the duration of this mission. There had been no point in taking up room in one of the more permanent structures that were more suited to the General's rank. They wouldn't be around long enough.

Cooper gathered the General's gear from the Pave Hawk and brought it into the hut. Hanson and Jenson began to cleaning weapons and packing gear near some cots that had been set up at the far end. Looks like the boys were prepared, O'Neill noted with approval. Anderson walked General O'Neill over to a table set up on the wall to the right of the entry way. There Jack saw topographical maps of a town. He noticed the name was marked Asmar, and Jack couldn't help but crack off in his own head 'Ass mar. Nice.' There were also plans of what appeared to be a tunnel system.

"Good to see you again Sir," Anderson spoke in a hushed tone so none of the others heard. His Black Eagle mission months prior was classified. Not even his regular team knew about it, or could know about it.

The General just nodded in silent acknowledgement as he reviewed the maps.

Major Anderson had been anticipating this moment since yesterday, having received his orders that he was once again being placed under O'Neill's direct command. Whatever was going on here, it was more than the war on terror. It was big. Huge. And he was apart of it. How cool was that? Anderson's team had been preparing for the General since last night when they'd heard he was on route.

There was to be no fanfare, no meet and greet of the troops. They were to have an area segregated and ready for the General to immediately be ushered to. His visit here was to be as discreet as possible. And they weren't kidding. When Jack arrived by helicopter he exited wearing standard issue desert combat fatigues and an old tan ball cap. Nothing on his uniform denoted either his rank, or his name. Anderson wouldn't have even known who he was, or understood his importance, if he hadn't met and worked with the man less than a year ago.

The General looked fully recovered since last they met, Major Anderson noticed. Not even a scar or a limp. Incredible.

Last night had been a challenge. His men had been griping about having to work in the field with a Major General coming in from the Pentagon. They'd speculated about how the General would be out of touch with the reality of the current war effort, and probably have a huge butt and mid section. Not really someone you'd want tagging along, and worse, taking orders from in the middle of a fire fight with fanatics. People who did not play by the rules of engagement in any form. Terrorists who fought dirty, with no regard to any innocent lives that would come under cross fire.

Anderson had wanted to try and reassure them. But he couldn't tell them he had worked with the man before and that he was far from out of shape. Major Anderson had no doubt that this General knew the stakes, and he knew how to react and command in a fire fight. Anderson had no doubts whatsoever working with this General and looked forward to it. Maybe at the end of this mission, if all went well, he'd ask about that transfer again. Didn't know what he was asking to be transferred into, but hey, there were spaceships. Or at least one space ship that he knew about.

"With your permission Sir," Major Anderson addressed General O'Neill, "I thought it best if we head out around 03:00. That'll get us to Asmar before sun up and we can take position in the tunnels."

"Yes, about Asmar," O'Neill replied," and the tunnels. The intell I received was that the cleric was hiding in caves."

O'Neill held up one of the maps of the mountainous region to reinforce his point. These mountains were known to be crawling with thousands of insurgents and pocketed with any number of caves they could use as hideouts.

"No sir, I don't believe so. My team and I identified a group about a month back that seem loyal to this new guy. They come and go from this position it seems." Anderson pointed to a building on another map.

The position was located closely to where Anderson had yet another position marked to identify where he intended for the team to set up for further reconnaissance. Jack was told the former marked a run down small house on the outskirts of the town, now deserted.

"And the tunnels?" O'Neill asked.

"There's a point of entry in the house. We think they were originally made by the locals, haven't figured out why yet, but they're abandoned."

"You sure?" the General asked sceptically, his head cocked and brow raised.

"We've been down three times now Sir. Found pretty much nothing."

"Don't let that fool ya," O'Neill grinned. "Well, I'll see for myself tomorrow, won't I?"

For the next few hours Anderson filled the General in with what he knew of the region and what they had observed from the building of interest. Occasionally one of the others would cut in and add some detail, but mostly the Major did the talking. Jack looked at his watch and saw the time was now 21:00 Bagram time. He'd heard enough, yet nothing to confirm Ori presence. He would definitely need to check this out himself.

"Let's get some shut eye while we can. This might be the last relatively safe night we'll get for a few days," he ordered with a yawn and a stretch.

He took the cot where Cooper had stashed his gear earlier, effectively ending the briefing session. Boy he was tired. The others then proceeded to take their own cots. Most falling asleep within minutes as they were used to catching z's on the fly. Never knew when you'd get the chance to sleep again in this job.

'Well at least I don't have to contend with scientists on this one,' Jack smirked smugly to himself.

He instantly remembered Sam. Now there was a scientist that he loved being around. Jack hadn't slept much on his flight. He had tried to get a hold of her last night, but she was either really pissed with him and hadn't answered, or she had gone out. Probably to Daniel's. And Daniel would've given her the support that Jack wished he could've. He should be the one there with her. For crying out loud, if he'd had his way, they'd be engaged by now. Wouldn't they? So much for plan A.

He tried to do the math and figure out what time it would be in the Springs and in Minnesota but he was just too exhausted. Too many plus' here then minus' there on the UST Z line.

He'd responded like a teenaged boy when she'd told him. Ya, so, he'd been taken off guard. But imagine how she must've felt. There was so much he should've talked to her about. He needed to know if she even wanted to have his kid. What if she didn't? Jack flipped onto his side, facing the wall of the tent. Sleep was not coming easily. The thought that she might do something to end it, well he just couldn't think about that. He swallowed away the lump in his throat and tried to change the subject in his mind. Sleep. Sleep. He kept repeating it over and over in his head, but to no avail.

Well it's not like he had jumped for joy. How had she read his reaction? Like he was a jerk probably. Still, he didn't think Sam would be able to do that. But what if she thought he didn't want the baby. Oh crap! Good job Jack, he berated himself. Jack shifted in the cot trying to get comfortable. He really needed to get some sleep. He was running on empty. Less than empty. He really needed to talk to her. 'Wonder if I can get sat com outta here to the SGC'. Well, he could, but he shouldn't. He knew he couldn't risk trying. Not to mention there was that whole using Air Force resources to call his girlfriend thing, just because he was an ass. Damn!

A baby. His baby. Colonel Samantha Carter, the smartest, prettiest, bravest woman in the universe, was carrying his baby. And where was he? Stuck in the middle of this god forsaken place. Jack shifted again, adjusting his military issue pillow. They could do this. He and her. Ok, so he was gettin up there, but guys older than he had started families late. She could still do what she did. He was retiring right after this. He could be Mr. Mom. Jack smiled and felt tears well up under his closed eyelids. He clinched them tighter willing the sting to dissipate. Was it too good to be true? All he could ever ask for, right there, almost in his grasp. And he was here. So far away from her. Would he even make it out alive if they found the worst? He had to. He also had to try to get a message to her as soon as he could.

Jack finally fell into a restless sleep, but at least it was sleep. The other four men were out soundly so never even noticed their General's restlessness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam had gone to the infirmary first thing Saturday morning. To her surprise, Daniel had already been waiting just outside the doors.

"Someone should be here with you," he had shrugged, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. She knew he was referring to Jack.

Sam had given him a warm smile, but said nothing. She wished it were Jack as well. But she knew the job. And after his message from the night before, she knew that no matter what he was doing, or where he was, she wasn't far from his thoughts. She found warmth and strength in the thought.

Upon entering the infirmary what greeted Sam and Daniel was utter chaos. One of the SG teams had come back through the gate the night before, hot. Very hot. Three were seriously injured and Capt. Boscoe critically so. Dr. Lam looked up from her emergent care of the Captain and just shook her head in Sam's direction. The tests would obviously have to wait. Thoughts of Sam's own personal dilemma were pushed aside as she headed out of the infirmary on the way to the General's office. Maybe Landry wasn't in, but if he was, she had to see if there was anything SG1 needed to be doing.

The General had been in. The tale he told was getting old. SG3 had gone through to a planet, only to find the inhabitants already converted by Ori. And they had been hostile. They'd also had fairly advanced weaponry. The team had barely gotten out with their lives. No, there wasn't anything SG1 could do at the moment, so carry on with their weekend leave. General Landry needed them fresh.

As Daniel and Sam were beginning to leave the General's office he requested that Colonel Carter stay behind a moment.

"I spoke with Carolyn this morning. Well she didn't exactly speak, she was pretty busy. But she did hand me this," the General said softly, holding up Colonel Carter's medical file. He then waved his hand indicating he wanted her to take a seat. She did so after closing the General's door.

"I'm sorry Colonel," he began, taking his seat. "I know that this must be a shock to you...and to...Jack. You have discussed this with Jack?"

"He's aware of...most of it," Sam advised her CO while looking down at her hands. "I didn't have a chance to get to the part about the Ori."

General Landry looked over the Colonel with concern and confusion. It wouldn't have been like Jack to go off half cocked. If anything, he would've expected Jack to be happy. About the baby part. Not so much the rest.

"Normally I would say it's none of my business," Landry continued. "However, this scenario is a little different. I'm sure you can understand my position."

"Yes sir," Sam stated looking up at him. "I do."

"Not only are you a Colonel under my command, one of my best, if not the best, I'd like to add, but this is also a potential alien threat." Landry hesitated. "I don't know how to say this, so, I just want you to know that I consider Jack a close friend. You're both important to me. This is unlike any command I've experienced. What we do here. You're more like family to me. I know that's not proper military etiquette, but there you have it."

Sam couldn't believe General Landry was opening up as much as he was.

Landry continued. "I can't let you leave the base Sam. Not until we know for sure. Carolyn, in my opinion, made an error in judgement when she let you do just that last night. She also made an error in judgement by not coming to me right away with this. To be clear though, I'm not confining you to quarters. Just to the base."

Ah, it made sense to her now. He had opened up to cushion the blow.

"Frankly, I'm surprised Jack's not here," he eyed her cautiously, leaving the door open, hoping she'd give him some answers as to why he wasn't.

"He was assigned a project by the Chief of Staff this weekend Sir. I'm sure I'll hear from him by Monday. And Doctor Lam had agreed to hold off telling you at my request. I'd asked her to let me have an opportunity to discuss this with General O'..Jack, first."

"Ah," Landry nodded. "I'm sorry about this Colonel. If you need anything, my door will be open."

"Thank you Sir," Sam acknowledged, as she stood and left his office.

Daniel was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, pacing like a mother hen.

"What happened?" he asked her, clearly concerned.

"Confined to base," Sam gave no further explaination.

"What! That's not fair," Daniel began to head toward the General's office.

"Daniel. Please," the tone in her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"It's ok," she reassured with a tired smile. "He's right. This is the only decision he could make. Given the circumstances. Come on. I think I could use some Jell-O."

Daniel walked back to his friend and gave her a hug.

"Let's just keep this between us for now," she whispered as she hugged him back. She didn't want the whole team in on her little surprise until at least some of the preliminary tests had been done. Although she wasn't sure what that would change. Doctor Lam had indicated she may not even be able to tell if there was Ori influence until the birth.

"Maybe you should talk with Vala?" Daniel suggested. "She's been through…"

"Maybe I will," Sam cut in, pulling away from him. "Just - not yet."

The two friends headed off toward the commissary in uncharacteristic silence, neither knowing what more to say.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sunday morning in Afghanistan found Jack in the tunnels under the abandoned house in Asmar, Major Anderson led the way down a tributary that was in the same direction as the house the clerics followers were known to frequent. Roughly four hundred yards in and the tunnel abruptly ended.

"This is it Sir. I told you. It's abandoned and not much down here to see. That's why I thought it'd be a good spot for us to set up. We can hide down here during the day and do recon under the cover of night," Major Anderson informed.

Jack shone his flashlight around the perimeter of the tunnel end. He trailed his light from the floor to the walls, flashing the ceiling, and back down the other side.

"Doesn't just end. It was intentionally caved," Jack observed quietly, lost in thought.

"Wonder what's on the other side?" he mused rhetorically.

The other's shone their lights at the tunnel end just as the General had done. To them it appeared as though the tunnel just ended. As though whoever began this undertaking had just decided to stop here.

"Sir, how would you know that?" Lt. Cooper asked.

Jack walked over to the end wall and stooped down. He picked up a small fragment of something and brought it back to the group. It was a small clay fragment of an explosive, probably C-4.

"These tunnels were manually shovelled. You can tell by the marks on the walls. The dirt and rock likely brought out in buckets. This," he held up the fragment, "would be one of those things that is classified as out of place. Any of you guys ever watch that kids show and play that game of picking out what doesn't belong here? Here's a fine example." Jack finished jovially, tossing the fragment in the air and catching it again.

"You got kids, Sir?" Hanson asked.

Jack looked him up and down. His apparent good humor disappearing.

"No. Fall back," and with that Jack strode back down the way they had come.

The others looked each other over. Hanson just shrugged and couldn't help but wonder why the mention of kids had darkened the General's mood. The unit followed Jack without exchanging another word.

When they'd reached the first chamber where they'd entered the tunnel system Jack had already plopped down in the dirt, his back against a wall, deep in thought. Right above them was the deserted house.

The entry to the tunnels had been in a closet, through a fake wall that led to a narrow and poorly constructed stairway. There was no lighting system down here, so they had to make do with their flashlights and electric flares. It worked.

The men stood around, three shuffling not knowing what to do next. Anderson took a seat opposite the General. He knew this guy was good. Best to leave him with his thoughts. He indicated to the others to sit as well, and to keep hushed. The others obeyed.

"How bad is it Sir?" Major Anderson finally had the nerve to ask. If General O'Neill was here something big was up and the General hadn't enlightened any of them as yet.

Jack shrugged and looked back down the tunnel.

"That depends," he answered cryptically. Then changing the subject, "Where that branch of the tunnel ends…how far do you figure it's from the target house?"

"At a guess Sir, I'd say no more than 100 to 150 yards," Cooper answered. Maps, communications, and all sorts of surveillance and electronic gizmos were his specialty.

"I have a feeling what I'm lookin for is gonna be just on the other side of that cave in. Here's what I want you boys to do," and with that Jack began instructing them.

They would rest up until nightfall, and then quietly they would begin to dig at the tunnel's end. Nuthin big. Just enough to get a body inside. They needed to do this silently and carefully so as not to alert anyone, if anyone was on the other side. They'd do it in shifts. Three would stay in this chamber, one standing guard, the others resting. The other two would be at the tunnels end. One digging and eventually crawling, while the other spread the dirt and kept watch.

There was to be no talking. Any communication required, a signal was to be given and all would fall back to this location. They'd work and rest in 3 hour shifts. Once they were close to breaking through they were to stop. Only enough of an opening for a small scope was to go into the other side. It was a well oiled plan. Jack was hoping it would take less than 24 hours if all went well. With any luck plan A would work. Just in case though, he was already trying to come up with plan B.

In the meantime, they were to take recon shifts one at a time topside to keep an eye on the comings and goings of the target house. It was quite a distance, but a bedroom window had a bee line view right to it. Jack also wanted to explore the other three offshoots which Anderson had reassured him ended with long ago boarded up entry ways. Jack needed to make sure himself.

"You don't feel the least bit….I don't know…claustrophobic, Sir?" Anderson asked him as they walked along one of the darkened paths. The Major was remembering how long the General had been trapped underground just several months ago.

"Ya, a bit," O'Neill conceded with a grin. "I'll get over it. Doesn't help that these tunnels don't seem all that well reinforced."

Jack considered the dirt walls with the occasional wood support beam, and what seemed to be clay bricks sporadically placed with no apparent purpose. It was a miracle these tunnels even existed given the make up of the area. The soil makeup was very deteriorated and there was lots of sandy earth. Sand, and lots more sand. Obviously there was a hard clay base, but still, he hadn't really expected tunnels like this under a house, in the middle of no where. At least not on Earth, and not without much heavier reinforcement, like concrete or brick. The strategic genius of it wasn't lost on Jack.

He butted his assault rifle against one of the walls and immediately regretted it as a little rocky, sandy dirt came showering down on them.

"Doh! Won't be doin that again," he smirked at Anderson.

"Thank you Sir," the Major suppressed a relieved laugh.

"Anytime," Jack joked quietly. More seriously he added, "We're going to have to be real careful how we dig."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was late Sunday morning by the time Doctor Lam called Colonel Carter to the infirmary. Sam had been sitting in her lab with the intention of working. But instead she'd been staring into her computer, seeing nothing.

She wondered where Jack was. He'd said he'd be out of touch for a couple of days. If he was still in Washington he would've been able to at least call her. Or send an email. But there had been nothing but his cryptic message two nights ago, telling her he'd be in touch, soon.

If he was on an off world mission surely she would have known about it. Why couldn't he talk to her about it? It couldn't be that serious. He was getting too old to go off on missions anyways, not that she'd tell him that.

And what were they going to do about this? Sam had spent the weekend mulling over her current situation. She wanted children, or at least one. After struggling against the feeling, it finally won. It took her a whole night to realize it. But it was Jack's child she wanted. For so long her career had come first. She'd never really had much of a personal life, and the one she had latched onto two years ago had resulted in hurting a man she cared and respected, and also alienated another, at least for a while. The one she loved.

Things had been set in motion and were going so well, and were only getting better. Under normal circumstances she might've been thrilled at the thought of having a baby. She knew Jack would eventually be okay as well. Or at least she hoped that would be the case. Especially after his message. But with the possibility that what she was carrying had been harmed by the Ori. Or worse, created by them? Well that was too much.

"Oh Jack," she cried aloud in her empty lab, "what are we going to do?"

Her phone rang. It was Doctor Lam. She was ready for the Colonel in the infirmary.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

First more blood was drawn and sent off for analysis, then in an empty med lab, Dr. Lam completed an ultrasound. Nothing abnormal showed up. Well that wasn't exact. Nothing showed up, would be more precise. However, Doctor Lam had explained to Colonel Carter that the results were not unusual. She would have been more concerned had a pregnancy shown up on ultrasound this early in its gestation.

Sam had so many questions. Topping them was why she didn't feel pregnant? All Doctor Lam kept saying was that it was too early. The rest of the day Sam spent trying to keep busy. Daniel had come in and spent some time with her doing nothing. Just hanging out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The unit had spent the better part of the afternoon taking turns resting and going above to watch activity around the target house. Insurgents had come and gone all afternoon long, most appearing heavily armed and all carrying the good book of the region as though it were a shield.

They worked in pairs for the most part, but General O'Neill on occasion took someone's place and also took a turn. Jack was waiting to see if the activity at the target slowed down toward evening, or if more gathered to stay there before deciding when best to begin the digging. He hoped that most of them had homes of their own to go to come nightfall.

It was a double edged sword really. With more of the enemy at the target site there were, well, more enemies at the target site. If they cleared out by nightfall, there was a greater chance that whoever was left might hear the digging activity of Jack's team. Yet Jack couldn't shake the feeling that this was the right course of action. Why would anyone deliberately cave the tunnel tributary that led directly to the target house? Jack felt that whoever they were, they were using the tunnel under that house just as he and his crew were doing. And they didn't want anyone sneaking up on them.

Sort of a bonus, this tunnel thing. It was a lot better than searching through the mountain caves. Jack wondered how many birds he was going to catch with this stone, er, dig. Well, he was only after one. Hopefully it wasn't what he feared. Because he wasn't sure he'd be able to catch such a bird, or survive it without Carter's...Well now, that was a telling thought, he jabbed himself inwardly.

Come evening, the men were around one of the electric flares, chowing down on rations to gain energy for their long night ahead. General O'Neill excused himself and headed down one of the other tunnel passages to, as he stated, "partake of the facilities."

"Different kind of General ain't he?" remarked Capt. Jenson quietly. "Most General's I've met wouldn't get their hands dirty like this guy does. They'd leave it to the grunts like us. Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Ya, and you notice, no pot belly," Cooper snickered. "Wonder what the hell he does at the Pentagon. Doesn't seem like a shirt to me. You got any idea Major?"

Anderson took a bite out of his sandwich. "Nope."

"Well whatever it is, it's classified. I've never even heard of the guy before," Hanson broke in, taking a swig from his canteen. Jokingly he added, "Probably in charge of the Project Blue Book they claim is closed."

He of course was referring to the Air Force investigation during the 50s, 60s and early 70s of alleged UFO sightings. This started three in the unit to break out into hushed laughter. Major Tony Anderson however choked on his food and began to cough.

"Oh come on Sir, you don't believe in Aliens do you? Flying saucers?" Hanson chided him.

"They're not saucers, they're ships," General O'Neill remarked casually, returning to the chamber. "With little grey men inside. Oh and there's a big puddle of water that we step through to go to other planets too."

Silence fell over the group. You could have heard a pin drop. Anderson just stared at Jack open mouthed.

"What? Just kidding. You guys started it," O'Neill smirked at them, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly, patting his stomach. He'd heard every word. The three junior officer's broke into embarrased laughter.

Anderson though wasn't completely convinced the General was kidding. Not after what he'd seen already. Cool. He had to get that transfer. He caught O'Neill looking at him, a small grin and knowing look on his face. Tony was pumped. He was gonna prove himself to this General and show him that he could handle whatever it was that was out there.

It occurred to Major Anderson just then, that if O'Neill did command something along Blue Book, and he was here, then that must mean --. He looked over at the General again. Jack saw that Anderson was beginning to get it, just as he'd hoped. O'Neill threw him the slightest nod. Jack needed someone else with him that was at least partially prepared for the worst case scenario. Someone he could bark orders to and know they'd be acted on immediately, not someone who would be awed or rendered motionless by shock.

"Okay let's get to it," Jack instructed his team, looking at his watch. It was 20:00. The sun was set, and activity around the target had lessened with more suspected insurgents leaving and fewer returning. He did a quick calculation in his head. It would be around lunch time in Colorado Springs. Give or take an hour or two. He was crap at this time zone stuff. He wondered how and what she was doing. He just hoped she was okay, and that he could be there for her soon. God how he missed that woman.

"Jenson, take first watch. Cooper, Hanson, rest. Anderson, you're with me. You'll take first shot at digging." Jack headed down the tunnel without glancing back to make sure his orders were being carried out. He knew they would be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_TBC (Next installment due out week of Oct 2-6 2006)_

**Author's Request: When you're finished reading this chapter, please click on my name to visit my profile. Once there, if you select my home page, you will be brought to youtube where you can view the video "Where are you Now" created by Hope Leslie Hermnharry especially for this sequel.**

_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission._


	8. Echoes from the Past

_Chapter 8 –Echoes from the Past_

For the most part, the rest of Sunday had been a long and boring day at the SGC. On the one hand Sam had wished to be alone, and on the other, she was happy Daniel had come in to spend time with her. There wasn't much they could do. Sam wasn't really feeling into anything that might require a physical effort, like basketball. And she was too emotionally tired for anything requiring thought, like work or chess.

So their time together had been pretty quiet. Sam at one point earlier in the afternoon had told Daniel she wouldn't be offended if he had something else to do.

"Nope," he'd answered.

So they sat in her quarters, changing channels on the television. There was nothing worth while watching. The news was depressing. More suicide bomb attacks in both Iraq and Afghanistan. Not only were they fighting alien threats, they were fighting amongst themselves as well. The images began to darken Sam's thoughts.

What right did she have to bring a child into a world such as this? Even if there wasn't the Ori on the way, the world was no longer a friendly place. If it ever had been. People killing people over what Sam knew to be inconsequential differences in beliefs and values. If only everyone could stop and see the whole picture. If they could all band together against the oncoming and seemingly unavoidable invasion force. She knew it was unrealistic, but her mood was melancholy to say the least.

Who was it who said that alone a man was reasonable, en mass they were….she couldn't even remember how that went. A week ago she would've been able to quote that. Well the gist was that on a one on one basis most people could handle it as intelligent beings, as a group there would be mass panic. People, generally as a group, were nuts.

She smiled inwardly, knowing Jack would've thought her jumbled thoughts humorous. Maybe he was wearing off on her. Or maybe there was something to this urban legend of 'pregnancy brain.' Bright women suddenly becoming walking imbeciles while pregnant. Not that she thought Jack was an imbecile. Far from it. He just hid it well. Having a brain that was. She laughed out loud at herself, her muddled thoughts so strange to her. This naturally earned her a worried look from Daniel. The television was showing footage of the latest bombing.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure. No, not really. What am I doing Daniel, even thinking about being a mother?"

Now she was almost on the verge of tears. Her emotions were just all over the place.

"Sam," Daniel soothed, moving from his chair to sit with her on the bed. He put his arm around her.

"I mean, look at the state the world is in," she continued, waving her hand at the images on the television. "And then there's Jack. What if he doesn't want a baby? After everything he went through with Charlie. How could I even think of putting him through…"

"Stop," Daniel's voice was firm. "I'm not an expert on parenthood. But I do know Jack."

He smirked as soon as that left his mouth. Well, he did.

"Jack loves kids. You know that, I know that, hell anyone who knows him knows that. No matter how intimidating he can be to some, no matter how he hides his thoughts and feelings, he can't hide that. He only has to look at a kid and he melts." Daniel let that sink in for a moment.

"Let's talk about Charlie," Daniel continued. "Even on a mission, Jack risked everything. For a baby. He would've stayed in that mansion knowing it was going to blow if he couldn't get that baby out. You really think he wouldn't want this with you? You Sam! Do you have any idea how much he loves you?"

"I know," Sam spoke in a hushed whisper, looking down at her trembling hands.

"Do you?" Daniel wasn't letting up. "He'd die a thousand times over for you. Teal'c and I both saw what the two of you felt and had to deny yourselves for years. We weren't blind. And every time we thought we almost lost you he went nuts. And every time you thought we almost lost him, well same reaction. It was more than just a team thing, more than just friendship Sam. Did he fight letting me go when I ascended. No. He made the hard decision and let me go. But when it was you. After that thing took you over? And he had to shoot you twice with a Zat. You should've seen him Sam. I thought he died inside that day; the look in his eyes like no one was home. I'd seen it once before. The very first time I met him. After Charlie. When he thought he wanted to die on the suicide mission to Abydos."

Daniel stopped to let it sink in, then went on, "Janet was going to pull the plug Sam. You were brain dead, or so we thought. And he still wouldn't let you go. You honestly think he wouldn't want to have a child with you? It'd be the one way he could be sure you'd never be able to get rid of his stubborn, rude dumb ass."

Sam looked up suddenly on Daniel's last point, ready to defend Jack, and saw his huge devilish grin. They both began to laugh. It felt good. So good, just to be able to laugh.

"But what if the Ori.." Sam became serious again.

"Look, we don't know that. My point is you shouldn't dwell on the negative until you have to. Oh no, that just sounded way too much like Jack," Daniel smirked again.

"I wish I could do that Daniel, but I was on…I took preventative measures," Sam just couldn't break free from the thought that the Ori were somehow involved.

"No method is a hundred percent effective, you're a scientist. You should know that. And all that pent up energy you two rabbits have had to endure…" Daniel teasing was cut off as Sam punched him playfully.

"Come on," Daniel stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let's go grab something to eat."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was still early so the Commissary was relatively empty. Sam grabbed a tray and opted for a blue Jell-O and milk then began to head away. She was stopped by Daniel's hand on her arm. He reached into the covered food section and retrieved a salad and plopped it unceremoniously on her tray, throwing a dirty glare in her direction to top it off.

Moving her along, he then had the server dole out two plates of today's special. Chicken something with mash and gravy, with mixed veg. Okay, so not the greatest food. But she had to start eating right.

"I'm not that hung.." Sam started to protest.

"Uh, uh, uh, gotta start thinking about more than just you now," Daniel was serious but balanced it with a wink.

"Great! I'm going to get fat," Sam groaned and actually stomped off toward a table.

Daniel just snickered. A few extra pounds on her frame wouldn't kill her, pregnant or not. And if Jack really couldn't make it for legit reasons, he'd appreciate someone looking out for her. So that fell on Daniel. Their best friend. A role he took very seriously given all that Jack, and Sam, had done for him over the years. Closer friends just could not be found.

Daniel remembered Sha're. How he'd felt seeing her pregnant, and it hadn't even been his. The longing he'd felt. The wistfulness. And his pain and heartache. It could've been them. It should've been them. Theirs. But Apophis had stolen that from them. Stolen her from him. Sam was right in one regard, what had happened to Jack with Charlie had been awful. His friend deserved better. He deserved this. Daniel only hoped Jack realized it.

Taking a seat opposite her the two friends began to eat without conversation. Daniel was trying to come up with some innocuous topic that would take her mind off her troubles. Maybe he could let her drone on about the technical makeup of Merlin's thing. He looked up at her and saw her hand, holding a forkful of mash, frozen half way up to her mouth. She was watching someone.

Daniel turned slightly in his chair to look back and saw Dr. Lam approaching. He could tell by her facial expression that something was wrong. Very wrong. She almost looked…agitated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So far Major Anderson had only managed to get 10 yards in. The going was slow. The ground was more solidly packed then Jack had initially anticipated, not to mention they had to be careful the digger didn't cause a cave in on himself. Jack wasn't looking forward to his turn. Peering in as Anderson began to crawl back out, Jack couldn't help but remember the hole he'd spent days in.

An hour and a half into this, Jack prepared to take his turn digging. As Anderson stood up he shook the dirt from himself and watched as the General crouched and peered into the hole.

"Sir, you don't need to…" he whispered, but Jack cut him off with a finger to his lips.

Right, no talking. He had been about to offer to take the General's turn as well. Anderson couldn't even begin to imagine the nightmare of being stuck in that hole in Columbia. Yet, somehow the Major knew, O'Neill wouldn't back down from a challenge.

Taking a deep breath, Jack began to crawl to where the Major had stopped. His breaths were coming quicker and he had to concentrate to steady himself, the feeling of claustrophobia enveloping him. 'Just dig,' he ordered himself. First you loosen the dirt, then you scoop it up with the pail and crawl it back out. Anderson hands you another, crawl in, dig, scoop, crawl. 'Piece of cake,' he tried convincing himself. Before letting the others take a turn, Jack was gonna have to send a couple of 'em out into the night to try and find something to reinforce the hole with.

The last thing he wanted was to have the dig topple in on one of them. He especially didn't want it to be him. He had a kid on the way. Doh! Well, better to think about that then being in this tight spot. Dig, scoop, crawl, hand, crawl, dig, scoop. Wonder if it was a girl or a boy? Didn't matter, as long as it was healthy. Nice if it had blonde hair and brown eyes, or maybe he/she would have brown hair and blue eyes. With Sam as the mom, kid would be gorgeous no matter what.

'Wow. A kid. Imagine, at my age. A second shot.' He'd gotten over the worry that Sam would take some action without consulting him. She just wouldn't do that to him. He was pretty sure. So, when he got back, couldn't even think about it being an 'if' scenario, he'd talk to her. Convince her, if she wasn't already convinced, that this would be great. Terrific. Wonderful. A kid. She'd still have her career and he'd be a house hubby. Excellent! Wouldn't Homer be jealous? Well, probably not. There was that episode where Homer got canned and Marge had to get a job, and well Bart…what the hell was he thinking about? Dig, scoop, crawl.

When Jack had been in for just over an hour they'd made a little more headway. Fifteen yards in now. Digging was becoming a little easier. Time to take a break and get something to reinforce the hole. Jack and the Major headed back to the chamber. Jenson was still on watch, Cooper and Hanson laid out sleeping.

"Rise and shine boys and….boys," Jack was too used to having a woman on his team. The most capable woman. Hot too. And pregers. 'Okay, Jack, movin on', he scolded himself. 'Got a job to do.'

Cooper and Hanson came awake quickly and began to stand.

"Before carrying on," Jack instructed looking at his watch. It was 23:33. "Anderson, you take Hanson. Go find something we can use to reinforce the walls and ceiling of the dig. Don't need any unnecessary accidents. Jenson, you go top side and cover their sixes from inside the house. Cooper, start playing with your doodads so we can do surveillance once we're close to breaking through. Everyone clear?"

"Yes Sir," the four men said in unison.

"What? No one gonna ask what I'm gonna do?" Jack quipped off with a smirk, laying out his sleeping gear. "Ah, the joys of being a General."

This got the group chuckling. Nice that the top guy had a sense of humor, twisted though it seemed to be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later Jack woke from his restless nap to see the three men he'd sent out earlier returning. They carried a mish mash bunch of wood, almost falling down the dilapidated stairwell. He got up from his sleeping bag and went to assist. There were some pieces of two by fours, some plywood, small tree branch, and some other odds and ends.

"We can break apart some of the furniture still upstairs too Sir," Anderson advised, seeing the distressed look on the General's face. "There's an old kitchen table and a couple of twin cots."

Jack took in a breath and blew it out slowly shaking his head. It would have to do. Reinforced concrete beams had been too much to expect he supposed with a grimace.

"Go," he told them. The table might actually be of some use. "And bring some chairs if they're there."

"Chair legs would be too small to use as braces Sir," Hanson was confused.

"For sitting on," Jack drawled out slowly in reply. "I'm getting old. Don't want piles any sooner than necessary."

"Yes Sir," Anderson snickered, seeing Hanson's face go red in the dim electric lighting.

The other three on their way back up, Jack turned his attention to Cooper who was fiddling with all kinds of gadgets.

"You got it figured yet, how we're going to manage surveillance?" Jack asked.

"No problems Sir, you see this small device is actually a camera that will feed.." Cooper began excitedly only to be cut off, as was Jack's way when anyone was threatening to drone on about technical stuff.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir," Cooper answered a little unsure of himself.

"Now ya see," Jack smiled, gesturing with his hands. "That's all I needed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost 02:30 when Hanson crawled out of the hole and gave the signal for Jenson to follow him to the chamber.

"Sir, Sir," Hanson whispered while bent over the sleeping General. Nothing. Guy was out sound. Crouching he gave the General a little shake.

Jack grabbed at the unknown hand and gave it a quick twist while reaching up with his other arm for the throat. Hanson let out a muffled yell and O'Neill came fully awake.

"Don't do that will ya," he complained quietly, letting the Captain go. "Whadya trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Sir," Hanson croaked, rubbing his throat.

Jack shook his head trying to clear the cob webs. He had been in a deep dreamless sleep, his exhaustion of the previous days having finally caught up to him.

"Shift change already," he grimaced.

"No Sir," Jenson was the one that answered; extremely relieved he hadn't been the one disturbing the General's slumber. Hanson was still rubbing his throat.

Jenson continued, "I think we're almost there. I can hear muffled talking, sounds Farsi to me."

"What?" Jack was surprised. "You guys dug 85 yards already?"

Jack looked at his watch, pressing the tab to illuminate the time. It'd only been over an hour since they tried reinforcing their crawl space and the second crew had started to dig. Cooper he had standing watch while he and Anderson slept. Cooper wasn't to take a turn digging. Jack wanted him fresh for when it was gizmo time.

"No Sir," Hanson could speak again. "We're only about 15, maybe 20 yards further in then where you and the Major left off."

"Hmm," Jack murmured thoughtfully then shrugged.

He guessed the fanatics were using the tunnel further from the house then he expected. Made sense really. Might even have off shoots on the other side there too. That'd have to be something to file away under might need to know later.

"Okay, well let's have at it boys. Cooper, you're up, Hanson, stay here, keep watch" Jack instructed, rising to his feet.

He had to stretch and he could feel the stiffness throughout his body. 'And I think I can keep up with a toddler?' he mused wryly to himself. Well, his bed would be softer, so ya, he could do it. He hoped.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The group watched while Lt. Cooper set upon his tasks. He had begun to explain to the General what he was about to do, but Jack put a finger to his own lips, reminding the Lieutenant that there was to be no talking. Besides that, as long as things worked, the last thing Jack wanted was a technical explanation on, well, on anything.

Cooper took out of his pack a small device that looked like a miniature computer. Though Jack thought it resembled one of those mini DVD players people had in cars for the kids. Not a bad idea. They could keep junior, or juniorette as the case maybe, occupied with Barney in the back seat on the way up to the Cabin.

Then Cooper took out small wired earpieces, plugged them into a gadget, which in turn plugged into the DVD looking thingy. Next he took out a small slim metal rod which he extended to a foot. He fed the thingy he had earlier tried to explain to the General as a micro camera through the rod. He then cut some electronic wire, splicing it to one end of the camera then to a gadget which plugged into the DVD thing. There was a lot of wire and Jack marvelled at how the guy had fit everything into his backpack, along with his regular gear. Sam and Daniel would've been impressed. He and Teal'c on the other hand would've been bored.

The Lieutenant then crawled into the hole with rod in hand. Jack watched the wire begin to trail in after him. A few moments later the wire stopped feeding, and a few moments after that Cooper came crawling out of the hole feet first. He was being cautious not to pull on the wire. Once exited he gave the General a thumbs up sign and switched on the device. The men crouched down and looked at the screen. Cooper handed out earpieces, but there wasn't much to be heard.

They all peered at the image of a dimly lit cavern, pretty much the same as the area that they themselves had set up under the house. There was a lone man sitting at a desk writing furiously on some paper. Cooper thumbed over something on the gadget and the camera angle seemed to tilt around the room. Jack noticed a cot, some odd markings on the wall, a small book case with books and papers strewn haphazardly in it. As the camera panned, Jack caught sight of figures sleeping on mats on the floor. He counted four, but it didn't mean that there wasn't others out of the camera's view. Before the camera again lit on the figure at the desk Jack was sure he saw a rack of automatic weapons near the exit of the cavern.

Jack tapped Cooper on the shoulder to get the other man's attention. With two fingers to his eyes then toward the screen he indicated he wanted Cooper to zoom in on the figure. With another move of his thumb, Cooper complied. Anderson looked over to the General who was fully engrossed with what was on the screen. A shiver ran down his spine, when by dim electric torch light, he was sure he saw the General's jaw tighten and his eyes wince ever so slightly. 'Did he just pale?' Anderson wondered silently.

Jack indicated that he wanted them to follow him back down the passage way. Once they'd arrived back at the chamber beneath the house, Jack directed his question to Lt. Cooper.

"Can we get Sat Com out of this position?" he whispered.

"Not down here Sir, but I probably could topside. Depends on Satellite location though. Wouldn't recommend it. I'm not sure what their capabilities may be. I didn't see any electronic equipment, but it could be in the house. They may detect our signal and if so, they could triangulate it and we'd have them over here in under ten minutes. They wouldn't know what we sent, just that we sent and could form a good guess as to from where," Cooper thought he answered as succinctly as possible.

"So that was a no," Jack remarked a little testily.

Jack ran a hand over his face. The last count was probably five still in the house, his target in the cavern with at least four others, and who knows how many in the tunnels in however many off shoots to the tunnel on the other side. Crap, crap, crap. Ok, what now? Jack didn't want to split up the team but he didn't have much choice. This would be so much easier if the Daedalus was in orbit. He could hope.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Jack finally spoke in a soft tone. "Cooper, you and I stay here. You three get back to Bagram and…"

"Sir? I think I should stay," Anderson interjected.

Jack eyed him considering the suggestion. Nope, needed Anderson at Bagram. Okay, maybe they should keep one more back though.

"Negative, but Jenson, you stay and keep post here when Cooper and I head back down. Anderson, you take Hanson and head back to Bagram. Now listen, because this is important. Do exactly what I tell you. As soon as you're back at Bagram you're to get encrypted Sat Com to the Chief of Staff at the Pentagon. The Pentagon will patch you to wherever he's at once you drop my name. Tell him that possible incursion confirmed and that I'm requesting Sierra Gulf Charlie backup. No issues suspected at base. If he authorizes, you will then contact NORAD out of Cheyenne Mountain. You'll ask for General Landry. Understand?"

Anderson nodded.

"Good. When you get Landry you will relay to him the following: O'Neill, Hotel, Sierra, Delta Niner requests teams 3 and 7 re: possible incursion. USAF Daedalus requested if available. Give our coordinates here. That's it. Oh, wait….ask him if he has anyone AWOL or MIA from home, stress home. Been missing since, oh, let's say roughly the time that nasty flu was going around. Tell him, if he does, I found him. And ask him to tell Colonel Carter….No skip that."

What was he thinking? Tell her what? I love you? I miss you? Don't you dare even think about tagging along? Ya, sure Jack. Get a grip. She wouldn't, would she? Not in her condition. Well, Hank wouldn't let her anyways. That would put her right back in Jack's chain of command. Ok, don't have to worry about that. But at least she'll know where he is and what he's been up to. She'll at least know why he couldn't be there with her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At 03:30 Monday morning, Afghanistan time, Major Anderson and Captain Hanson had set off back to Bagram with the General's instruction. It wasn't until an hour into their journey that Hanson found he just couldn't keep contained any longer.

"What the hell do you think is going on?" he whispered to his CO.

"Not for me to say," Anderson answered back.

"What was with that guy though? Is that the cleric do you think? I thought those guys wore those things on their heads and had beards. And man, talk about cataracts. How the hell can he see to write anything?"

"Hanson, shut up," Anderson ground out quietly. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry Sir."

The trek back to where they had stashed their humvee days earlier became quieter after that. Hanson still had a lot of questions. For example, what the hell was a daedalus? What he didn't know is that his Major had already surmised what it was.

The Major guessed that the Daedalus was the name of the space ship he had been aboard the first time he'd met General O'Neill. And Landry, well that was the other General he'd helped to rescue. That much he knew. And Colonel Carter. That was the very nice looking Colonel that Guierra had the gun on, wasn't it? Wonder if...na. Well, maybe. Na. But she had been pretty upset that they'd left O'Neill behind, almost demanding to go back for him once they were all back up on the ship. She had even ordered one of the guys on the bridge to send her back, then the detonation on the ground had happened. Her CO had been pretty calm at the time. Hadn't yelled at her or anything. And when the charges had gone off below she had looked like she'd been about to crack. And her CO had just looked at her like, well, sort of like, with sympathy. Na. Maybe. Wouldn't that be against regs though? Guess as long as she wasn't in his chain of command it'd be okay wouldn't it? Probably. Na, but then again.

Well, none of his business really. Changing the direction of his thoughts, he wondered what SGC stood for, or HSD for that matter. But apparently O'Neill was part of something from the HSD, and Landry the SGC. And it all made sense that it would be out of NORAD. Hanson was right. That cleric looked pretty unusual. O'Neill had said possible incursion confirmed. Was the guy an Alien? Oh wait. Something about AWOL or MIA personnel. Was the guy one of theirs and alien influenced? Okay, that made sense. But why didn't the General just let him and his team handle it? Coulda slipped the barrel of a sidearm through where the camera was and taken the guy out.

Ok, that was stupid for oh so many reasons. One, the tunnel system could've collapsed on them when the gun went off. The shooter would have to guess where the target was because you couldn't see to aim, and even if they didn't miss, and the tunnel didn't collapse, they'd have given away their location. And who knew how many insurgents were actually in the area. Glad he hadn't voiced any of this to the General. His hopes of a transfer woulda been kyboshed real quick. So let's see, the General wanted the spaceship. What was he planning? To beam the guy away? Wouldn't that sort of lend credence to his followers that he was a real prophet. Can't see that being a great plan. So what then?

Anderson had no idea. And if the guy was one of their's and aliens had done something to him, didn't they owe the guy something. A rescue or rehab attempt. Oh well. 'Mine is not to reason why,' he chirped in his head, 'as long as it gets me that transfer.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack had left Jenson on watch while he and Cooper began back down the tunnel. Let's see, Jack thought, take the guys what? Two and half, three hours back to Bagram. Get in touch with Hank, the marine and medical teams could be beamed up to the Daedalus, then back down right here. They should be ready to finish this in oh, say four to five hours. In the meantime, Cooper and he would just keep watch. So, the question was, how to handle this without turning Yousef into a martyr or a miracle prophet? He was pretty sure that's who it was, not positive though. Airman Al Yousef, at least Jack thought that was his name. If it was the same guy, he'd first started his stint at the SGC just before Jack was transferred out. He had been assigned to Gateroom security detail the last Jack remembered. So how was it he was now a Prior? What the hell had come through that gate? They owed it to Yousef, if it was him, to at least try and free him of this. Poor SOB.

For the next hour he and Cooper sat and watched the screen. Nothing was happening. Yousef was still furiously writing, occasionally getting up to put a full piece of paper in the book case, then returned to his desk. The scene was monotonous and Jack began to feel his eyes close and his head begin to droop. He snapped it back up. Cooper had seen and just gave the General a shrug and a smile. Jack shook his head and gave a slight grin. Rubbing his hand down his face he took a deep breath and slowly blew it out before returning his gaze to the screen.

Jack's eyes flew open in shock and he pointed at the screen to bring Cooper's attention back to it. Yousef was staring back at them, up close and personal.

"Let's get the hell out of here, now," Jack whispered. They'd been made and it wouldn't be long before insurgents filled this tunnel. They wouldn't have a chance. Jack and Cooper got up quickly from their sitting positions and began to run back down the tunnel

Things started to happen way too fast for Jack. Coming into the chamber under the house at a full run, he saw that Jenson was already firing up the stairwell. Dirt and rock was showering down upon the three men. They were sitting ducks.

"Follow me," Jack barked, wheeling down another passage.

If they could hold them off just long enough to rip the boards off the end, maybe, just maybe they could make it out of the tunnels and find somewhere to hide. From behind Jack heard Jenson let out a yelp and knew he was gone. Cooper's was right beside him, taking shots with his sidearm down the darkened corridor behind them. Jack stopped, turned and pointed his P-90 down the tunnel. Jack felt the burn in his shoulder and knew he'd been hit. Like a rock he went down, still conscious. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He knew how these fanatics treated their prisoners. He'd spent time as in an Iraq prison. These nuts would probably be worse. Crap.

He felt Cooper's hands on him, trying to get him up. And then the Lieutenant stopped. Jack moved his head to see Cooper raising his hands.

"On your knees," Jack heard one of the insurgents yell at Cooper, the accent thick.

Cooper complied, keeping his hands in the air. Jack saw from the corner of his eye Cooper's gun on the ground. If he just stayed still, maybe they would think he was already dead. He could get the gun and… Jack was pulled up by his wounded shoulder. He couldn't keep the yell from escaping. Damn that hurt. He too found himself forced to his knees.

A light was shone into their eyes, blinding both Jack and Cooper momentarily. Through the halo of the light Jack could finally make out five figures, all speaking in a language Jack did not know, but guessed was native to these mountains. Very likely Farsi. One pulled out a machete looking knife and began to approach the two Americans kneeling on the dirt floor. Jack made to move but was kicked in the head by the knife wielder. Jack brought himsefl back up to a kneeling position and closed his eyes in grief. Cooper was staring up at him, but his body had fallen the other way.

Jack thought for sure that he was next. His only thoughts were that he would never see her again. He'd never meet his child. To his surprise and bitter sweet relief, Yousef stepped forward, his milky eyes staring at him.

"Nice to see you again General," Yousef spoke, then turning his attention to his followers he said, "Bring him."

Two thugs hauled General O'Neill to his feet none too gently. His shoulder felt like a hot poker had been jammed into it. Realistically he knew it was probably just a flesh wound. Would explain why it hurt so bad. He thought fleetingly of trying to make a break, but he was outnumbered and injured. Wouldn't get too far. No, better to play the wait and see what happens next game. Marines should be here soon. Provided Anderson got a message out, and the Daedalus was still in orbit. Maybe he'd get that chance to meet his kid after all. He'd been such a jerk on the phone. Monosyllabic imbecile. That's what he was leaving her with. No, he wasn't done yet. Couldn't start thinking that way. He still had a chance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sgt Harriman was on night watch when the call came in, re-routed from upstairs. It was close to 22:00 Sunday night. No, the General was not available Harriman informed the Major. No he could not call him at home and disturb him. What was this about? Anderson was at a loss as to what to do. He'd called the Pentagon, was patched through to the Chief of Staff, at home no less. The Major had given O'Neill's instructions to the letter. Authorization was given to contact NORAD and the SGC, whatever the hell that was. He'd been put on hold and even bounced around a bit before landing with this Harriman.

"Look, Sergeant, I'm in Afghanistan. With General O'Neill. I'm to get a message stat to General Landry. Now find him for me!" Anderson barked, loosing his patience.

"What's the message," Harriman asked becoming concerned. He had to make sure this was for real though before calling the General at home. It wasn't beyond one of the lab techies to be pulling a prank on him.

'What the hell,' Anderson thought to himself. 'I got two men back there and a Major General. What's the worst that could happen? Get court martialled that's what. Fine. So be it.' Anderson relayed to Harriman what O'Neill had told him.

"Oh!" Harriman exclaimed. It was for real. What was General O'Neill doing in...Oh never mind. "Hold the line Major, I'll call him at home and conference the call."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Listen up people," General Landry spoke to the full briefing room. "I've received an urgent message from General O'Neill. He is on a recon mission in Afghanistan."

Landry hesitated as Colonel Carter walked into the briefing room. He had debated on whether or not to include her in the briefing and had decided against it. She'd had enough upset over the last few days. It appeared though that someone had alerted her and here she was. Sam took a standing position behind Daniel and Teal'c. General Landry looked down at his notes briefly. He should've included her. He continued with the briefing.

"There is a possible, say again, possible Ori incursion in that area. I've spoken to a man on the ground there under General O'Neill's direct command. They need our backup. SG3 and 7 were requested along with the Daedalus. As you know, SG3 is out of commission and the Daedalus is not in orbit. Details are sketchy. I'm sending SG1 and 7 to meet up with the contact, a Major Anderson, at Bagram Airbase in Afghanistan."

"Sir?" Colonel Carter directed at the General, "Are we taking the F-302s?"

"No Colonel," Landry tried not to choke on his response. "They're taking the F-302s. You're sitting this one out. For obvious reasons."

"But Sir," Sam protested.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC.

**Author's Request: When you're finished reading this chapter, please click on my name to visit my profile. Once there, if you select my home page, you will be brought to youtube where you can view the video "Echo" created by Hope Leslie Hermnharry especially for this chapters 8 & 9 of this story.**

_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack found himself almost dragged to the target house. He felt the bile rise from his stomach and fought to keep from throwing up. The pain in his left shoulder was almost unbearable and the two thugs dragging him were paying no heed to his pain. He didn't think the wound was bleeding much, but the pain was becoming more intensified. Maybe not just a flesh wound after all.

Upon arriving in the house, Jack noticed it was as dilapidated as the house he and his men had holed up under. The exceptions were desks and sleeping mats scattered with no apparent organization. Three new men greeted him with evil glares and weapons pointed at him. AK47s. Jack was seriously outnumbered.

Yousef maintained the lead, saying nothing. He led them to a room, then, just as at the other house, a closet. Jack was shoved in front and almost thrown down the stairs. He landed hard at the bottom against a dirt wall, right on his injured shoulder. The pain was too much and Jack crumpled to the ground unconscious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Colonel Carter followed General Landry into his office at the end of the briefing.

"Sir, please. I'm fine, and you'll need the extra pilots to get the science team over. There's only Teal'c, Cameron and myself on SG1 that can fly. You have four members of the science team and Vala and Daniel. Not to mention, if there is an Ori incursion my expertise may be needed."

Landry eyed the Colonel thoughtfully while taking his chair.

"You heard me Sam, or were you not listening? I have the pilots. I had to shuffle personnel, but I have enough people. And yes, your expertise may be required. But you can be contacted here if need be," he tried patiently.

"Sir," Sam again started her protest.

"No Colonel. And that's final. All other things aside, if you go," Hank said more forcefully, "You'll be right back in his direct chain of command. Unacceptable."

Landry paused letting it sink in. He saw she was thinking about it, and hid the smile he was feeling. He knew she was trying to come up with a rebuttal. And she didn't disappoint him.

"What if I promise to stay at Bagram unless absolutely necessary?" she attempted.

Hank's face was unreadable as he looked at her without expression.

"Please sir. I abandoned him in Colombia; don't ask me to do it again. If he.._they_ need me, I'll at least be close enough to be of some use," Sam clenched her jaw trying to keep the emotion out of her tone.

"You'll stay on the base?" Hank was starting to relent.

"Yes sir, unless I'm absolutely needed in the field," Sam promised.

Hank eyed her suspiciously. He knew he should say no. He knew this could land them both in hot water. Not just with the Pentagon, but with Jack as well. He knew a lot of things. He also knew he was going to let her go. For no other reason than she was absolutely right. She was the foremost scientific expert on the Ori. The science team was good, but not as good as Colonel Carter. Could they really risk not having her on site if there was a Prior in Afghanistan?

"Go," he finally allowed. "But stay out of trouble."

Sam gave General Landry her brightest smile, and standing at attention, gave him her best salute. "Yes sir."

And with that she was off. The time was 08:30 Zulu. It'd be roughly around noon in Afghanistan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The F-302s were instructed to land on an unused airstrip leading to a vacant hangar. The six jets were guided inside one by one. Mitchell noticed security was tight. The guy on the ground had looked after everything. It was inevitable that they'd be noticed, but with any luck the cover story that they were new experimental jets would hold. He was pretty sure though that they hadn't been noticed anywhere but the base. They had gone into the atmosphere then came down almost right on top of Bagram at break neck speed. How he would've loved to do a fly by the tower, but the thing probably would've crumbled.

After disembarking, the SGC group were approached by two men who identified themselves as Major Tony Anderson and Capt. Troy Hanson. Anderson was O'Neill's 2IC on this mission, which Mitchell quickly relieved him of.

"So- where's our boy?" Mitchell flipped off casually.

Tony was a little taken aback by the irreverence.

"General O'Neill remained at the target area with two of my men, Sir," he answered the Colonel formally.

"Well lead the way," Mitchell smirked waving his hand in the direction of the exit.

"Uh, Sir, don't you want to be briefed before we leave?" Anderson asked.

"Can do it along the way. Time's a wastin." Mitchell responded, leading the group toward the exit.

Daniel watched as Sam grabbed her gear and headed off after Cameron. Catching up he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be staying here?"

"Yup," she answered nonplussed. "Just seein you boys off. Then I'll head to the command tent they were supposed to have set up for Ja..General O'Neill."

"We'll be stopping there before we head out, ma'am," Hanson had overheard the exchange. "The Major and I left our gear there. Didn't realize your team would want to head straight out from the hangar."

Sam just gave him a nod. "Great."

She wasn't happy about having to stay behind and was trying to think of a way to ensure she'd be needed on this little expedition.

Outside of the hangar there were three humvees ready to transport the group. Teal'c noted with approval the guards stationed around the perimeter. The group stowed their gear in the vehicles and piled in.

One of the pilots and two members of SG7 stayed behind to set up a secured lab within the hangar. Just in case.

Anderson began his briefing on route to viper village. He explained in detail what they had witnessed through the surveillance camera as well as General O'Neill's reaction. He even included his observation of the General's wince and jaw tightening. Daniel and Mitchell agreed out loud, sounded like a Prior alright. Teal'c simply sat and took it all in while Sam seemed distracted, looking out the window at the scenery that stretched by. Snow covered mountains in what appeared to be a desert. How odd this place was.

Only Hanson and Anderson exited when they reached O'Neill's tent.

"Uh, Sam?" Mitchell asked pointedly.

"I brought the device. I'm the only one that can work it quickly and effectively. If there is a Prior here, I'm going to be needed. On site," she answered, looking straight at him, daring him to challenge her.

She had been listening. And although her heart dropped at the idea of a Prior actually being here on earth, it gave her a legitimate reason to go on the mission. It was the opportunity she had needed. She wondered how one of their own could've been turned into a Prior in the first place, and why come to this region? Airman Al Yousef had gone AWOL right before they had realized the plague had been sent to Earth via SG6. Was this the Ori's plan B? In case the plague had failed, then turn one into a Prior? It didn't make sense. The plague had been designed to wipe them out. Not convert them. And the Ori had been so sure of their absolute ability.

Sam hardly thought they would even consider a plan B necessary. They'd seriously underestimated the human race. So what was going on here? Jack thought Yousef was a Prior, Daniel and Mitchell seem to agree. Sam wasn't so sure though, it just didn't add up. She had no intention of voicing any of this though, because if any of them doubted that a Prior was in fact here, she would lose her legitimate reason to get off base and go with them.

Cameron shrugged. He knew better to argue. "Ok then," was all he said.

Sam caught Teal'c looking at her with a considering gaze. She knew instantly that he had the same doubts as she but he too had decided to keep quiet. He gave her a slight nod which she returned with a tight smile and resumed looking out the window.

Anderson and Hanson returned to the Humvee and the three vehicles headed off base, passing through a heavily armed checkpoint on the way.

It would take them approximately three hours to get back to Asmar, one hour driving, then two on foot. Maybe a little more. It was going to be treacherous and slow going as they were making this trek in broad daylight. Not usually a good idea given the hostiles scattered throughout the area.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack woke to find himself chained by his wrists to the dirt wall. His shoulder wound had been attended to and was bandaged. It still hurt like hell though, especially as his arms had borne his weight while he'd been out cold.

He looked around and realized he was in an underground chamber dimly lit with torches embedded in the dirt walls. It was smaller than the one he and his men had set up in, and smaller than the one that they had watched Yousef in, but at least he was alone. For now. He winced as he brought his feet under him to support his weight and stood straight up. His arms cramping, his back muscles aching. Boy he felt old.

He tested the chains, but found that they were solid. Maybe if he kept at it, he'd be able to loosen them. He had no idea what they were anchored to. He knew that the tunnel walls were soft, so it could be possible to eventually yank the anchor right out. Or so he hoped. It wasn't going to be easy, just trying to move his left arm shot flames through his whole body. Still, he had to try.

He stopped his efforts as he heard the sound of foreign voices approaching. In walked Yousef. The men who'd accompanied him stayed in the shadows of the darkened tunnel.

"How nice to see you're feeling better General," Yousef remarked softly. "And what brings you to Afghanistan?"

"That would be 'What brings you to Afghanistan', Sir!" O'Neill corrected the airman tersely.

Yousef laughed. "Ah, your military protocol means nothing to me anymore. I have heard the word of the Ori, and I have heeded."

"And that means what exactly?" snipped Jack.

"It means they are coming and I am preparing the way for them before fools like you cause our very destruction," sneered Yousef, glaring with milky white eyes at the man chained to the wall.

Yousef turned his tone to conciliatory. "It is not too late for you to repent O'Neill. The Ori are very forgiving, and you could prove to be a powerful ally to them. The rewards for you would be great. Everlasting life."

"Well spank me rosy, just what I wanted. Everlasting life," O'Neill quipped dryly. "Oh wait, no that wasn't it. Offered that before, turned it down."

Jack squinted his eyes, "Hmmm, let's see, what do I want? Well Santa, let's start with that GI Joe I didn't get when I was seven."

"You dare mock the Ori and their benevolence?" Yousef spat out through clenched teeth.

"Well sure," smirked Jack, "but actually, just then, sort of mocking you."

Something wasn't right here. Every report Jack ever read on these guys had them all as cool as ice. Unflappable. Yousef was acting, well, like a mad man. The way his eyes kept darting over Jack and quickly away again. He was grasping the good book of the region. Why wasn't he holding the book of Origin? Why wasn't he quoting from it? Yousef stepped forward.

"Come and see," Yousef spoke over his shoulder to the men in the tunnel. They began to enter and Jack counted four.

"Behold this one. The evil of the west manifested in one. He would have us all burn. He is an enemy of the Ori who would draw away those who seek the path. He is a great leader of an army who,-"

"That would be Air Force, United States Air Force," Jack cut in. "And thanks on the "great", appreciate that."

Yousef ignored the interruption, "lead the seekers astray by force. As with Amica, who swayed from the will of the Ori, I have offered forgiveness for his transgressions if he now seeks the path. He has refused and will be shown no mercy."

'Oh crap!' Jack thought to himself watching the lunatics watching him. There was that scripture stuff. 'Nice going Jack, couldn't have bluffed your way out if huh? Had to be a smart ass,' he internally berated.

"At dusk," Yousef redirected his comments to the chained General, "You will lose your head. But not before you are drawn and quartered. It will be filmed and played on all friendly media channels. All will see the death of one of our enemies greatest Generals. They will see that the West can, and will be defeated. For those who have been weak of heart and have cried out for a sign to the Ori, just as Petrus cried to them through parched lips and the rock wept tears for him to quench -"

"Talk about a run on sentence Yousef. Honestly," Jack cut him off. He didn't want to hear the rest of the mad man's ramble.

Yousef stopped this time and smiled at O'Neill. "Enjoy what little of the day is left General. It's to be your last."

Yousef turned and headed out of the chamber, his four faithful followers trailing him.

Jack waited a few moments, and hearing no one outside his hole in the ground, he gave another tug on the chain with his good arm. To his sheer surprise and amazement it came free. Dirt tumbling down with it. Jack was so caught off balance at the unexpectedness of the event that he fell forward, his injured side still chained and taking all of his weight. He had to struggle not to pass out.

Whatever was anchoring the chains couldn't take the strain and the other one came free as well. Jack landed in a crumple on the dirt floor. It took all his strength not to yell out in pain. He stayed on the ground a moment, trying to bring his gasps of breath under control, hoping against the odds that no one had heard.

When the pain finally subsided and still no one had entered the chamber, Jack slowly rose to his feet. He took another look around. No weapons. Well he did have the chains still attached at his wrists, about two feet long. He peered into each of the holes to try and see what had been holding the other ends, but he could see nothing. Slowly he ebbed his way to the entry way. There were no guards. Jack briefly wondered if it was a trap, but what choice did he have? He had to make the attempt.

Slowly he started down the darkened tunnel, feeling along the dirt walls as a guide. He didn't dare risk using one of the torches back in the chamber. The light would be a dead give away. Literally.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You sure you should be doing this?" Mitchell whispered to Sam as they began their trek into the dried brush. There wasn't much cover, shriveled looking trees, and massive rocks was the size of it.

"Look Cam, all other things aside, if there is a Prior here, we just may need the gadget's I have. This group of "scientists" couldn't take apart a naquadah powered generator in twenty four hours, let alone figure out getting this to work quickly. We won't have a lot of reaction time. Did you want to be the one trying to get everything to work? Or trust the mod squad to do it?" Sam answered a little more sharply then she intended.

"It's not your abilities and the necessity for them that I'm talkin about," Mitchell didn't back down.

Sam stopped and turned on him. "I know what you're referring to. If you doubt my professionalism, say so now. If you'd rather go on without me, now's the time to speak up."

Cam had also stopped. The other's following suit and watching the exchange between the two Colonels. Anderson and Hanson exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, Sir, Ma'am," Anderson said in a hushed tone, while taking several steps back toward his superior officers. "No disrespect intended, but we're in some pretty hostile territory. May want to keep the chatter to a minimum. Just a suggestion."

Both Colonels turned their attention to him. Both looking a tad pissed. 'Great,' thought Anderson, 'there goes my transfer.'

Daniel had been walking with Vala behind Carter and Mitchell. Teal'c had been covering the six with two borrowed pilots from the SGC. And in front of them were the other two members of the science team.

The lot were now bunching up behind the Colonels and Hanson was beginning to panic. These were supposed to be pros? Easy pickins more like it. He thought about saying something to Anderson, but decided to hold his tongue instead. It was a decision he would soon come to regret.

"Come on guys," Daniel approached his team mates, "This looks bad."

Daniel emphasized his point by glancing over at the Major and the Captain.

"Cameron, we need Sam to take charge of the technical aspect if the need arises. I can't do it, you can't do it. Not sure I trust them to do it." Daniel tilted his head towards the two members of SG7. So-" he left the rest unsaid.

"As for that other issue, it can't be helped. So let's just get a move on it," Daniel hoped he'd made his point.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Cameron almost pouted.

"Fine. Ok. I admit I'm a little touchy on the subject," Sam tried to reconcile. "Let's just forget it and get the job done."

Sam and Cameron began to move again, Anderson and Hanson resuming their lead. Without warning the sound of gunfire erupted from nowhere. Anderson and Hanson tried to get a bead on where it was coming from.

"Find cover," Cameron yelled.

Teal'c managed to get the two members of the science team behind a boulder while laying down cover fire so the other's still out in the open could try and find something in which to hide behind.

Mitchell and Sam began to run toward another large boulder while Daniel and Vala headed for Teal'c's position. One of the SGC pilots went down. Daniel noted a gunshot wound to the head. There was no sense in stopping, the Captain was beyond help. The other one maintained cover until Daniel and Vala made it safely, then he too joined Teal'c's group.

Anderson and Hanson had dropped and were firing toward where they thought the attack had come from. Just as suddenly as it had started though, it was over. The two began to back crawl to where they knew the Colonels had taken cover. When they'd arrived there was no sign of the ranking officers. Anderson hesitantly stood and looked around, weapon raised, but there was no sign of them. This was not good.

Hanson pointed toward some brush and began to edge towards the area while Anderson covered him. Teal'c was becoming concerned. From his line of vision he could see neither of his team mates. They'd disappeared behind another large rock out of his sight. Now their two guides had also gone behind. It was too quiet. Slowly Teal'c approached, cautious and alert for more unforeseen enemies. But there appeared to be none. Reaching the boulder he came around, pointing his Taur'i weapon. He saw Anderson and Hanson looking into some dried shrubbery about ten feet the other side of the rock. Colonels Mitchell and Samantha Carter were nowhere to be seen.

Anderson looked back and saw Teal'c. He indicated with a wave for the large man to join them. When Teal'c arrived at their position he followed the other men's glances. There was a hole that had been covered by the shrubs. Signs of a recent struggle were evident, and Teal'c saw traces of fresh blood. It was obvious. His team mates had been caught in an ambush.

"We should split up," suggested Anderson, once again the ranking officer. At least he thought he was the ranking officer. Wasn't sure about the big guy's position.

"Agreed," Teal'c answered simply with a slight tilt of his head.

"You and the science team go with Hanson. The other guy's on your team, the two...what's their names?" Anderson asked.

"Dr Jackson should proceed with Captain Hanson," Teal'c advised and corrected at the same time. "As well as Lt Culham. You and I will proceed down in an attempt to retrieve Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter."

Anderson looked the man over but thought better of arguing. He seemed very sure of himself. "Fine."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack inched slowly down the tunnel and stopped when he heard voices. He waited. They weren't coming any closer so he continued his slow feel down. He could see light up ahead. It's where the voices seemed to be coming from. 'Okay, what now?' he asked himself. A few feet from where he stopped he noticed the dirt wall on the other side from him was darker than the area around it. Carefully he made his way over. It was another tunnel off shoot. And it was pitch black. It was the only way he could go.

Slowly he made his way down, only touch helping him. He was as blind as a bat. His heart was racing, and despite the coolness down here he found himself sweating. Only a few months ago he'd been in a similar situation. It'd almost driven him nuts. He had to struggle to keep the panic he was starting to feel from overwhelming him. The only good thing about the fear was that he had forgotten all about the pain in his shoulder.

He had started to lose track of time as he continued his slow walk. Before leaving the chamber he had checked his watch. Almost 16:20. Not long before dusk. He tested every step forward. Jack didn't realize it, but only half an hour had lapsed since he'd escaped his binds.

He almost yelled out when his foot hit something. Stopping he reached in front. Boards. Just like in the other tunnel. He'd come up to a wall sealed with rotten boards. Fighting the urge to start ripping at them, which would have likely caused a commotion or a cave in, he gently began to pull. His shoulder and arm were killing him but he wasn't about to let his physical pain hinder him. To stop would mean his death. A pretty nasty one at that. He had to keep moving. In no time at all he'd cleared a way through the rotten wood.

Putting one foot in he tested. It was a dirt floor. He went the rest of the way in, his next step caused him to fall forward. Luckily it was onto a flight of stairs. This time though he did let out a small groan as the pain in his arm began to burn again and threatened to send him back to la la land.

He managed to pull himself up the stairs until finally he saw light coming from a crack under a door. Cautiously he made his way up and listened. He heard nothing. He reached where he knew the door knob would be and slowly turned it. Jack moved quietly but his stealth was unnecessary. The half fallen down house was completely deserted. Walking over to one of the windows, he was careful to stay out of sight. The target house could not be seen from this vantage. Well, he couldn't stay here long. They'd be looking for him soon. He was to die, in what, checking his watch again, an hour, couple of hours tops. Yup, time to make a get away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teal'c and Major Anderson had gone into the hole. They'd found the way lit by torches lodged into the walls, but saw nothing up ahead. Both with weapons raised they cautiously made their way down the tunnel. Roughly a mile in, the passage came to an abrupt end, a rickety wooden ladder leading up into day light. They could see dense brush covering the hole.

"So that's how the buggers sneak up on our positions. Always wondered how they just seem to pop up out of nowhere. Wonder how many of these damn tunnels they've got hidden around?" mused Anderson aloud.

"I would not know Major Anderson," Teal'c hadn't realized the musings were rhetorical.

Anderson looked at the large man quizzically but decided just to nod. He'd been introduced as Teal'c back at the base. That's it. Teal'c. Nothing more. No last name, no rank, no nothin. Tony couldn't help but wonder just who he was. He remembered him from the Colombia mission, but hadn't spent much time thinking about him then. Now he was working with the guy and knew absolutely nothing about him. Given what Tony did however, he knew better than to ask. 'Need to know' was big in his line of work, and if they didn't think he needed to know, they wouldn't tell him.

"Right," he gave Teal'c a small smile.

Tony slung his weapon over his shoulder and began the climb up. Teal'c waited. Too much weight on the old ladder and they would both come tumbling back into the pit. Once Anderson reached the top, he carefully removed some of the debris covering the hole upside so he could peer out. Nothing. But there was some brush cover. He listened and heard nothing. Slowly he crawled from the hole keeping low to the ground and returning his weapon to a useful position. A few moments later Teal'c joined him.

"I do not believe anyone is in the area," Teal'c advised in a hushed tone.

"Ya," Anderson agreed.

The two men rose to their feet carefully, ready to dive at a moment's indication of trouble. Taking a few steps forward Tony noticed tire tracks. Some small all terrains he guessed. So they'd taken the Colonels for a ride. Luckily it appeared they were headed toward Asmar. If Teal'c and he didn't catch up, the General, Jenson and Cooper were there. Maybe they'd spot them and intercede. If not, Hanson had one group on route, and he and Teal'c could likely cut across and meet up with them. They headed off following the tracks, wary of any potential new ambushes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the outskirts of town, near their safe house, Hanson indicated for everyone to get down. They were shielded in a thicket of trees which offered some cover. Not much, but it was better than nothing. Something was wrong, Hanson was sure of it. None of the insurgents were at the hideout house, but those coming and going from the target house kept looking over at it. It was as though they were waiting for someone to either come from it, or go to it. And there was much more traffic then he had noticed on their previous recon missions. Hanson watched for over ten minutes, the group staying silent.

Daniel took up position beside Hanson with Lt. Culham covering the rear of the group. Vala slid up behind Daniel.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"We've been made. Or at least our activity at the house has been," Hanson enlightened. "There are more of the fanatics milling around. They keep coming and going as usual, but the same ones keep coming back every couple of minutes and leaving again. As though they're waiting for something to happen."

Hanson wondered if the General knew. Then again, he wondered if the General was even alive.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Vala quietly asked.

"See that old shed over there?" Hanson pointed 100 yards to their west.

It was an old run down building. A little bigger than a shed, but not much more.

"Let's get over there, out from in the open. I know it's deserted from our previous sweeps. At least it was. Can't stay here though," and with that Hanson began to lead the way, staying crouched and as much into the thicket cover as possible.

Hanson peered into one of the windows. Still appeared deserted. Same old rusted out jeep inside. Carefully he swung open the door and entered, aiming his weapon ahead he swept it around. No sign of anyone and no apparent booby traps. He motioned for the group to come in. He ordered Culham to take up watch near one of the windows. One where there was a view to the target house. Not a great one, but at the very least they may get some warning if any of the terrorists approached the shack.

"Well, as the lady asked before, what now?" Daniel asked. "Is there anyway to contact Jack down in the tunnel."

"Wouldn't advise it. Coop...Captain Cooper, our communications expert, thinks they may have tracking equipment. That's why the Major and I had to go back to base to call for you guys," Hanson informed quietly. "Mind telling me who you guys are exactly?"

"We're uh, uh," Daniel wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to reveal.

"They're idiots," Jack popped up from his hiding place in the jeep. "What the hell are you doing here? I distinctly recall asking for 3 and 7. Not 1 and 7. Ya, pretty sure. Hanson, you guys get that screwed up?"

Hanson gulped. The General looked rough. "No sir. Major Anderson relayed your message exactly."

Jack crawled from the jeep. Daniel did a double take upon seeing the chains shackled to Jack's wrists, and then noticed the ripped and bloodied sleeve of his shirt. A blood soaked pressure bandage on his shoulder. Jack saw where Daniel was looking.

"Flesh wound," he tired to reassure knowing it was probably a lie. "So, where's Mitchell and Teal'c?"

He was pretty sure Sam hadn't come along. Landry wouldn't have allowed it. Sort of surprised Vala was here though.

"And what's she doing here?" Jack nodded toward Vala. He was in no mood to try and be subtle. The sun was almost down, and if they hadn't already noticed he was gone, they would soon discover it. Hell was gonna break loose he was pretty sure.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vala spat, then added for emphasis, "General! I'll have you know that I'm-"

Daniel cut her off. "He's not questioning your ability so keep your voice down. The locals are not as, how shall I put this, as liberated with their women..."

Jack began to chuckle.

"Good thing Sam's not here, we'd all be..."Jack looked at the door seeing Teal'c and Anderson entering. "Well there you are. Just askin about you. So where's Mitchell?"

"He has been captured O'Neill, along with.." Teal'c had begun to answer.

"Crap! Well that's not good. Do we know by whom?" Jack asked.

"They took them in ATVs I believe Sir. We tracked them back here. Pretty sure it's the same group of insurgents that are following our target cleric," Anderson responded.

"Look, guys, about Jenson and Cooper…" Jack started for Anderson and Hanson's benefits, but found he couldn't finish. Anderson and Hanson understood. Their friends. Their team mates - were gone.

"Well I guess that explains the noise I heard comin from the target almost an hour ago. Was sure I'd heard ATVs but was too lazy to go look," Jack remarked getting back to business.

He had been far from lazy. With the physical exertion and the psychological stress of having been in that pitch black tunnel, he'd been too exhausted to check it out. So he'd stayed hidden in the jeep, hoping against hope back up would soon arrive. He had still hoped for help from the Daedalus, but as time had gone on his hope had faded. He'd almost begun to worry that maybe Anderson and Hanson hadn't even made it back to Bagram. Well at least SG1 was here. They'd go get Mitchell, then try to capture Yous...wait a second.

"Them?" Jack enquired closing his eyes, dreading the answer he was sure he already knew.

Daniel had wondered when it would finally hit him. "Sam's been captured too Jack."

"No," Jack moaned, keeping his eyes shut tight.

His face showed his anguish as he tried to control his emotions. What these nuts would do to a western woman. No. Anderson watched the General closely. He was reacting just as the Colonel had when they first extracted her from Colombia. There was definitely something between those two. No doubting that now. Especially as he noted the look exchanged between Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. They knew too.

"We will ensure their release O'Neill," Teal'c promised his friend.

"I should have a look at your wound Sir," one of the science staff finally spoke up. He started toward the General but was stopped as Jack held up his good hand. His eyes were still closed and his head had dropped down. Try as he might he could not bring his thoughts into any coherent form. What the hell had she been thinking? How could she have endangered herself and their baby like this? How could she have put herself back in his direct line? What the hell had she been thinking? And just what the hell was he going to do about it?

When Jack finally opened his eyes he saw Daniel right in front of him. Daniel placed a hand on Jack's good shoulder and began to quietly talk to him. Anderson saw the flashing pain across the General's face, although he knew the man was trying to hide it. The General looked skyward then back at the Dr. Finally he nodded and took a deep breath which he slowly blew out.

"Ok, so here's the plan," O'Neill started.

They were going to find another house with a tunnel entry on the other side and try to make an incursion. The science team were to stay here with Culham. First sign of trouble, Culham was to high tale them out of here and back to the base. Reinforcements and air support could be sent in. If the team didn't make it, they were to bomb Asmar off the map. Yousef could not be left in this region alive.

"You should stay back Sir," Anderson hesitantly suggested to the General. "You're wounded, you -"

"I go," there was no arguing with Jack's tone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC

All the regular disclaimers, except original character are mine...Feel free..Vid for this chapter and final chapter is production. Chapter 10 will be posted when it's done. In the meantime, visit my homepage and follow the link to this story to see the great vids!!!


	10. After All

**Chapter 10 - After All **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack motioned for Teal'c to join him and Daniel. Anderson and Hanson remained by the door, the two SG7 team members sitting on their gear close by.

"So, Dr. Jackson, he here in case someone gets hurt?" Hanson asked one of the SG7 guys.

"Not that kind of doctor," was the return response. "He's an Archeologist."

"Archeologist?" Hanson couldn't hide his surprise.

"What about the big guy, a Marine?" Anderson took a shot at getting the low down.

"Nope, Jaffa," the other member of SG7 answered.

"Jaffa?" Anderson was confused. Never heard of that unit. "What unit?"

"Alien," was the response. "Hey, you guys got clearance right?"

"They do now," was Jack's clipped retort as he came upon them, Daniel and Teal'c on his heels.

"Don't worry though," Jack now directed at Anderson and Hanson. " He's one of the good kind…uh…guys."

Teal'c gave the two guides a slight bow and nod of his head.

Hanson chuckled. He remembered the General's sense of humor from last night.

"You're not kidding are you Sir?" Anderson asked. "And the rest of it?"

"I like to joke as much as the next guy, but nope, all true," Jack smiled.

"Oh ya, sure Sir," Hanson was still quietly laughing. "Big puddle of water…good one."

"It is known as the Stargate," Teal'c informed, his voice serious. "The world I am from, we refer to it as the Chap'ai."

Hanson looked from Teal'c to the General, then to Anderson and back to the General. Holy crap! These guys were serious.

"And the cleric?" Hanson managed to choke out.

"He's one of ours, but he's had an experience with Aliens that we think may have had a negative impact on him. They're called the Ori," Daniel took that one.

"Not the good kind of alien," Jack stated dryly. "And we're here to put a stop to what he's been up to. Hopefully we can retrieve him and try to help him, but that's a secondary objective."

"Jack!" Daniel admonished.

"Don't Jack me Daniel. He's a huge security risk. And he's got zero problems killing any of our guys. I'm surprised I'm not dead. We'll try to bring him in. We owe it to him. But the primary mission has to be to stop his influence in this region. It's volatile enough here. Now let's go get Sam and Mitchell, deal with Yousef, and try to get out of here alive." Jack was all business now.

Jack continued. "Okay, Culham, you straight on your orders?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Listen up. We don't have much time. They were planning to draw me at dusk so…"

"Draw you?" Daniel asked.

"Don't ask me, guess Yousef has an art fetish…Something about drawing and quartering" Jack tried to keep from laughing at his own joke. "Hey T, how's about getting these things off me."

Jack held up his wrists, his left arm hanging lower. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore the pain. Teal'c came to O'Neill's aid, and within seconds had the wrist cuffs attached to the chains removed.

"Actually Jack, it means they –" Daniel started to explain.

"I know what it meant." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just tryin to lighten the mood Danny boy. Fine, no more kidding. They've probably discovered by now that I'm gone. They might be thinkin of Mitchell and Sam as substitutes. Who knows. So, Anderson, you and Teal'c try to find abandoned housing closer to the target house and search for tunnels. Hanson, you Daniel and I are going-"

The door to the shed smashed open. No one had time to react before insurgents piled in, all armed with AKs pointed at Jack's group. Five of them in total.

"How about you are all going to come with us? Drop all of your weapons," one of the fanatics spoke in broken English.

Culham hadn't seen any activity out of the window so hadn't been able to give any warning. He cautiously raised his weapon hoping to take out the ones near the door. They were far enough away from his people and no one seemed to have noticed him yet as he was shielded by some crates. Before he could take the shot though he dropped to the floor dead. Culham hadn't seen it coming; one of the insurgents had been watching him through the window.

Jack turned to see Culham taken out and closed his eyes, taking a breath out. This had not gone well. Not well at all. Jenson, Cooper, now Culham. Not to mention Sam in enemy hands. Cameron too. So much for second chances.

Jack put his good hand on his head and ordered the others to follow suit. They'd all be dead if they went for their weapons. He ordered them to comply with fanatic number one and drop their weapons. As long as they lived, there were still chances for escape. They'd been through worse before and made it out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You okay?" Mitchell asked Sam.

They were in some kind of under ground tunnel system, chained to a wall. When the fire fight had happened he and Sam had ducked behind a large boulder for cover but had been surprised by three locals apparently ready for them. Sam and he hadn't stood a chance.

Sam had taken the worst of it. She'd fought as the men tried to cover her face. A woman showing her face was a big no no in these neck of the woods. She'd ended up getting hit hard across the face. Her nose had bled profusely and Cam was concerned it'd been broken.

"Ya fine. Would be better if I could shake this damn hijab off," Sam replied testily.

"Shhh," Mitchell alerted her. "Someone's comin."

"Colonels, how nice of you to drop by. How sad you've missed General O'Neill. If I knew you were coming I would have left his head attached a little longer," Yousef drawled in the entry of the chamber. Four of his followers once again behind him.

Sam's choke was audible as she tried to stifle the emotions threatening to bubble up from her depth. No, it couldn't be true. No! Tears welled in her eyes and over flowed. For the first time she was glad she was wearing the hijab. She didn't want this bastard to see her cry. Even chained as she was to the wall she began to tremble. She knew that this was how fanatics in this region dealt with prisoners. Especially military prisoners from the west. Yousef had no reason to lie. Sam struggled to keep her cries of anguish silent. She'd heard the saying before, but just never realized it could have such a physical meaning: she literally began to feel her heart break.

"Look, Yousef," Mitchell began, also trying to keep himself composed and calm. "We came to help you. Let us help you. Whatever they did to you we can-"

"Silence!" Yousef bellowed angrily. "You, help me! You would have our entire planet consumed. No! I will help you. Your death will fuel the Ori. Perhaps they will forgive you. Pray Colonel Mitchell. Pray to the Ori to have mercy on your souls!"

Another man came in and began to speak to Yousef using a foreign language, bowing constantly while doing so. They all seemed so subservient to the AWOL serviceman. Cameron watched Yousef and dared a glance over to Sam. He could see she was shaking and thought she was probably crying. Heck, he felt like crying. O'Neill had been everyone's hero, and she had not only worked so closely with him, but had eventually...developed a more...personal relationship. Poor Sam.

Finally Yousef nodded and motioned the man away. To Cameron and Sam he began to speak again, "Prepare yourselves. The hour of your doom is upon you. We are preparing the video equipment then you shall all die, and the whole of the world will bare witness."

Yousef and his crew departed.

"Could be he's yankin our chain Sam," Cameron wanted to comfort her. "He may be out there with the gang, plannin our rescue."

Sam said nothing, her shoulders still shaking.

"Hey," Cam tried again, "He's gotten outta worse before."

"We have to get out of here," Sam's voice was cracking, but she was regaining her composure. She gave a yank on her chains, but they were solid.

"I don't think he's a Prior Cam," she revealed. They may not have been able to see her face, but she could still see through the mesh of the hijab. "His eyes match, the hair match, but his complexion is normal. And he's--well he's nuts. He goes off too easy."

"Ya, I was coming to that conclusion myself," Mitchell agreed. "But how do we explain the hair and the eyes?"

"He could've dyed the hair, and maybe he's wearing contacts, or.." she trailed off.

"Or?" Cameron urged.

"I'm not a psychology expert, but I'm thinking he's suffering from a form of hysteria. Something similar to stigmata. It's a rare condition more associated with Christian zealots. I'm not sure of the particulars, but I've read something about them having spontaneous occurrences of crucifixion wounds. I'm thinking maybe Yousef is experiencing something similar," Sam explained.

It felt good to try and focus on something, anything, other than what Yousef had revealed. She couldn't let herself believe it. She just couldn't. The fleeting thought almost brought her to tears again. Cameron saw this so he tried to urge her back into the subject matter.

"So you're saying his hair and eyes changed because of...?"

Sam was back on track, "He must've been so affected by what was going on at the SGC that his mind couldn't handle it. I guess he was scared. Hell, I'm scared when I think about the Ori. But his mind must've collapsed somehow. The point is, Yousef thinks he's a Prior, and his mind has somehow altered his physiology to come into line with that belief. Does that make sense?"

"No," Cameron answered honestly.

Sam was about to try and explain further but voices could be heard approaching. One voice actually, but it sounded as though more than one was fast approaching. The voice was issuing orders and didn't sound friendly. "Keep moving," was all she could make out.

First Sam saw two members of SG7, followed by Captain Hanson and Major Anderson. All four had their hands tied in front. Then came Daniel, Vala and Teal'c, hands tied. Well so much for a rescue attempt. Vala was also wearing a hijab, shaking her head trying to dislodge it.

Sam let out a cry. Jack! He was alive. Relief erupted inside her. Sam was speechless. Yousef had lied. It had obviously been a terror tactic on his part. But what now? They'd all been captured. Except for Lt. Culham. Sam didn't see him. Jack was followed by several of Yousef's men. Two kept Ak47s trained on the gang, while three others set about forcing them all to their knees.

Jack resisted and arrogantly walked toward Sam, paying no heed to one of the fanatics yelling at him and waving the assault weapon wildly. Taking the edge of the hijab with his tied hands he lifted it off her head. She saw his shoulder and knew the effort must've been excruciating for him. He winced as he saw the dried blood on her face that had so obviously come from her nose. For a brief moment they stared into each other's eyes.

"You shouldn't have come," he said softly, it wasn't meant as an admonishment.

"I couldn't leave you here," was her breathless response.

"You cannot do this!" one of the insurgents screamed behind them. "She must remain covered!"

Jack wheeled around to face the nut, "You son of a limp..."

Daniel, now on his knees, dropped his jaw at the vulgarities that came ripping out of Jack's mouth. He hadn't heard language like that from Jack since, well, since their very first mission to Abydos.

Sam's eyes also widened in surprise. She'd seen Jack angry before, even heard him swear occasionally, but what was spewing forth from him now would've put a trucker to shame.

"O'Neill, you must calm yourself," Teal'c, as usual, was the voice of reason. "This behavior will not assist us in our current predicament."

Jack quieted but continued to glare at the man who had been the victim of his verbal onslaught, almost daring him to do something about it. The man looked away. 'Impressive', thought Vala.

"You kiss me with that mouth?" Sam whispered from behind him, trying to ease his tension. She knew it had been for her sake he'd exploded.

"Complaining?" he muttered back. She could tell by his tone he was suppressing a smirk.

Another one of Yousef's followers came in and spoke to the others. The fanatics retreated, but just to outside of the entry way. Jack looked over at Daniel.

"They're almost ready with the video equipment," Daniel translated. "The 'Holy One' wants them to watch us carefully. Any further escapes will be met with dire consequences for them."

"Ah, well, how can I refuse a challenge like that," smiled Jack.

"There's something you should know Sir," Cameron spoke up. "Sam and I were talkin it over. We don't think Yousef's a.."

"Prior." Jack finished. "I know. Figured that out a little after the first time I got caught. I'm guessing he's got that stigma thing."

Sam couldn't help herself. Maybe it was because of the tension, the grief, the relief, or all of it combined. But she started to laugh He was so endearing. He had figured it out alright, and was likely mispronouncing it on purpose. He looked behind at her and threw her a wink.

Anderson, also on his knees watched the General for any cue. If O'Neill gave any sign that they were to make a break, he wanted to be ready for it.

Jack looked around the room, then back out to just beyond the entry way where a group of Yousef's men waited. All had weapons of one kind or another.

"Well we've been in worse situations before," he quipped.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that," Daniel retorted.

Jack laughed, and Daniel joined in. Teal'c smiled broadly. Anderson wondered if this group were nuts too. He didn't see anything particularly funny.

"Well Stanley," Daniel chuckled, "Another fine mess you've gotten us into."

This started another round of laughter from the original SG1 team, Mitchell joined in too. Vala, behind her hijab, was confused.

"Well I'm so very glad you all find this amusing, but would one of you lovely gentlemen take this damn thing off of me," Vala gave her head a vicious shake.

Jack walked toward her, the men in the tunnel watching his every step. Reaching down, the effort painful, he lifted the Hijab from her as well. "Sorry about that," he said.

"So how much longer ya think I have to stall these jokers?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

Anderson and Hanson had no idea what he was talking about but both hoped the General was coming up with a plan. The rest of them didn't seem too out of joint with their current situation so something must be cooking.

"It was on route back from Atlantis when the call came in, just wasn't gonna be here fast enough for you Sir," Mitchell answered. "I'm guessin any time now."

"Excellent! Anderson, Hanson, you make sure you stay close to one of these guys. You do all have the implants right?"

"Yup," Sam was the one to respond. "So you make sure you stay close too-Sir."

He looked at her, her double meaning wasn't lost on him.

"How's the nose?" he asked her.

"Fine, shoulder?"

"Piece a cake," he smiled. He was very pale and Sam was worried. They had to get him medical attention and soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack was the only one in the room to have remained standing, not necessarily because he wanted to. Was just less painful than trying to sit. The other's had changed from their kneeling positions to sitting. Jack had tried to yank Sam's and then Mitchell's chains with his one good hand, but these babies had been more secure than his. So he and Sam had spent their time talking in hushed tones, their heads almost touching. Mostly it was about Yousef. Personal matters would have to wait until they got out of this jam.

The other's too had been caught up in their own little chatter. Except for Teal'c. He had stead fastedly watched the armed captors right outside their dirt room. Analyzing and looking for any possible method of escape. He was coming up empty though. Vala too was unusually quiet, her head resting on Daniel's shoulder. He was talking quietly to her though. Trying to explain the politics of the region, and the implications with his own country.

It wasn't a long wait before Yousef entered the cavern with another group of his followers. They were carrying various pieces of equipment. There were computer components, wiring, battery packs, lights, and Yousef himself carried a very expensive looking video camera.

As the wayward serviceman entered with his crew, all the little conversations had stopped. The crew set about setting up equipment while the armed guards came in. One took each captive in turn and first stood them up, walked them to the wall where Mitchell and Carter were chained, then forced them back to their knees. He didn't approach Jack though. One by one the Americans were placed in a row. Yousef watching all the while, the guards keeping weapons raised.

Finally one of the crew came and bowed before Yousef and spoke something in a foreign tongue. No one needed translation, they all knew everything was set to roll. Yousef's face transformed, a mad grin coming to his lips.

"The General first, bring him before me," Yousef sneered.

Another follower approached Yousef and bowed, he then handed him a large machete looking knife. It had a wide blade and a deep curve. It's purpose was clear.

"I'll go first," Anderson bravely offered.

He'd listened carefully and knew that the General was waiting for a rescue attempt, probably from that cool ship. The General was more important than himself. He had to buy more time. His offer was scoffed at though as Yousef looked at him and laughed.

"Your turn soon eager one," Yousef heckled. "But the best way to disable a snake is to remove it's head. What a fitting image. First the General, then his followers. All will know the power of the Ori. That such a small group as we could accomplish what the followers of Allah could not. We will terrify the United States. We will bring the west to it's knees. They will know true fear today."

Yousef's insane mind, believing himself to be a Prior, had him convinced that the leader's of the western world would bow to the power of the Ori at the falling of O'Neill. And they would shudder with the knowledge the Ori had won against those that were Earth's only hope. This was the opportunity Yousef had prayed for. And the Ori had fulfilled his prophecy: that the Ori would deliver the enemy unto his hands. This capture had his followers enraptured. The western world would soon come to know the path. They would stop their fight and the Ori could come and fulfill the promise of everlasting enlightenment. Hallowed are the Ori.

He said it aloud.

"Hallowed are the Ori," a chorus echoed the chamber as every follower repeated the phrase.

Two men grabbed Jack and hauled him before Yousef. Jack had tried to struggle, but the one who had his left arm had smashed a hand down onto his wound. Jack dropped to his knees from the pain. Yousef handed the camera to another of the crew.

"How many he asked?"

Jack didn't understand Yousef's question, but saw him raise the blade. It was a crew member that answered.

"We will be live on two stations Holy One. Twenty seconds."

Yousef spoke to Jack. "Your death will serve the Ori."

"Bite me," Jack gritted out.

"Ten, nine, eight," the crew man began his count down, will watching the computer monitor.

The fanatic with the camera took aim with a steady hand. Sam closed her eyes, then forced them open. She would not turn away. Mitchell's face mirrored his disgust and horror at what he was about to witness. He began to struggle helplessly in his chains. Teal'c caught Anderson's eye and was rewarded by the slightest nod. They would act together to stop this.

"Four, three, " the count down continued.

Yousef raised the blade high into the air, keeping his clouded eyes focused on O'Neill. Teal'c moved his foot ready to rise and thrust forward. He was pleased to note Anderson imitate his actions.

"Two,"

The blade began it's swing down. Teal'c and Anderson were up and rushed toward Yousef. Two of the guards pointed their weapons and prepared to fire. Sam saw it all as though in slow motion. A bright white flash, gun fire. But not from AKs. Sounded more like hand guns. Sam crumpled in a heap, landing almost directly on top of Daniel and Vala. Mitchell did the same, only he had the two science officers breaking his fall. Hanson, the only one left still kneeling dropped his jaw in sheer amazement and disbelief.

He was in a grey metal room, Air Force personnel surrounding them. Two of Yousef's men, the ones about to fire on his Major and the big guy were dead. Major Anderson and Teal'c were atop of Yousef who started to scream. The machete now laying harmlessly on the ground. On each side of him the Colonels were crumpled on top of their people.

The rest of Yousef's men dropped to the ground, bowing and chattering. It sounded as though they were praying.

"Nice timing," he heard O'Neill exclaim with good humor.

It was all so surreal. Where the hell was he? What the heck had just happened? He was to shocked to move or speak so opted just to stay put.

"You all right Sir?" It was a Colonel in blue helping O'Neill up.

Other Air Force personnel were helping to right the two Colonels and their team members. One of them untied Major Anderson and the big guy. Hanson couldn't close his mouth. What the hell just happened? A slew of medical people came in and began to attend to the General. He heard O'Neill order the guys in blue to take Yousef and his men to the brig. He'd deal with them later. Yousef was ordered sedated.

Everyone was taking it all in stride. Even the Major. Hanson started to wonder if he'd lost his mind.

"It's okay Troy," Major Anderson was in front of him, trying to give Hanson a reassuring smile. "We're on a space ship. Honest to God, we got them. Or at least one that I know of."

"Indeed, Major Anderson. But there are others. Only one other such as this though," the big guy had come over. Hanson looked up at him then back to his Major.

Anderson took his shocked Captain by the arm and helped him to his feet. He then set about unbinding him.

"It's okay Troy. Really. The General wasn't joking. This is what these guys were waiting for." Anderson continued to soothe his subordinate.

"It's really all true?" Hanson managed to whisper. "I'm not crazy?"

"You will be fine Captain Hanson," the big guy reassured. "Perhaps it would be best for you to be attended to in the infirmary."

Teal'c waved some medical staff over who gently led Captain Hanson away.

"He will be fine," Teal'c put a hand on Anderson's shoulder. "You fought well."

"Thanks, you too," Tony responded looking after his sole remaining unit member. How Jens and Coop woulda loved this, he thought sadly, remembering his fallen comrades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Got here as soon as we could Sir," Colonel Caldwell directed at General O'Neill in the Daedalus' infirmary. "We've retrieved the F-302s and our people from Bagram. Cover should hold. Only two interior guards around the place have any idea of what really happened, and they've been promised spots by General Landry. As for the local television stations, all they got was snow. So I think we pulled it off rather well."

"Ya, good job," Jack responded, getting a little groggy from the pain medication. "Where's everyone now?"

"Your instructions have been followed. Yousef and his followers have been secured by Area 51. Initial report is that they concur with your assessment. He's not a Prior. They suspect a psychological condition. SG7 has been returned to Cheyenne with the other two pilots. I wasn't sure, Sir, what you wanted me to do with the two field guys. SG1 is still hanging around too. Captain Hanson seems to be over his initial shock. Major Anderson just seems to be taking it all in. Almost like he's been here before."

"He was," Jack smirked. "A few months ago. Wore black. Wants a transfer."

Caldwell smiled and nodded, then continued, "Colonel Carter has had her nose attended to. It's not broken. She has requested to be allowed to come and see you."

Jack tried to think through the haze that was taking his pain away. The bullet had gone right through the bone. He was told that he was lucky marrow hadn't started seeping into his blood stream or he would've been a goner. As it was he had been close to going septic. Septic shock probably woulda killed him if he'd been down there much longer.

"Send Anderson and Hanson to the SGC. Ask General Landry to find a spot for them. They're good men, unless of course you want them?" Jack asked Caldwell.

"Wouldn't mind the Major, Teal'c had nothing but high praise for him," Colonel Caldwell. "Could use a man like him on these Atlantis trips."

"You know Teal'c, such a talker. Talk to Anderson. If he wants it, consider him yours. It'll be my last personnel shuffle," Jack's eyes began to droop so he didn't notice Caldwell's surprised expression.

"And Colonel Carter Sir?" Caldwell wondered if the General was already asleep.

Jack responded groggily with his eyes remaining closed, "Get SG1 back to the mountain. That's where they're needed. Get me to the base hospital in Washington. I have briefings to do. Tell Sam I'll see her in a day or two. Tell her…."

General O'Neill was out cold. Caldwell looked at him quizzically. Sam, huh? Interesting.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Colonel Caldwell relayed the General's message to SG1 after reassuring them he'd be fine. They would send him to Washington as soon as SG1 were returned to Cheyenne. Sam tried to protest but Caldwell told her that the General was out cold, but that it was his orders to return all of SG1, including her, to the base. He in a discreet aside informed her that the General had also said he would see her in a day or two. Hanson was also informed he was being sent to Cheyenne and would receive his new orders there.

"What about me Sir?" Tony asked the Colonel.

"You're mine," Caldwell gave just a hint of a smile. "That is, if you still want that transfer."

Tony's heart pounded and he blinked noticeably. "You mean, on the ship?"

"That's my command," Caldwell answered matter of factly. "And the General has already approved the transfer if you want it."

"Yes sir!" Anderson beamed, standing at his straightest. 'Now this is gonna be a ride,' he thought to himself unable to wipe the smile from his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been two days since the mission to Afghanistan. General Landry had informed them in a briefing that Yousef and his crew were secured at Area 51 and Yousef was receiving the best psychiatric care. He was being studied closely as Stigmata was a truly rare event. This was the first legitimate case ever found manifested in an American.

Intelligence from the area said that Yousef's disappearance was not, surprisingly, causing the stir previously anticipated. A further incursion into the area by special forces had secured Yousef's writings. No books of Origin were found. Everything gathered was on route to Area 51.

The bodies of their slain troops had also been recovered and were now at Bagram, awaiting their return home for hero funerals. The cover story regarding the F302s was holding as well. All around, the mission had been considered a complete success.

Landry had later called Colonel Carter into his office and tore a strip off her for going off base. Not that he disagreed with her decision necessarily, but he'd been ordered by the Chief to give her an informal reprimand. "Counseling," they called it at the Pentagon. It wouldn't touch her official record however as everyone recognized that if Yousef had indeed been a Prior, Sam and her equipment would definitely have been required.

Sam was sound asleep in her bed. Her nose was still tender to the touch and her eye was slightly blackened. She hadn't heard a word from Jack. Sleep hadn't come easy since her return. She was worried about Jack. That shoulder wound had looked pretty bad. She'd tried calling the hospital, but no calls were allowed for the first twenty four hours. When she tried after that, he'd already been released. No answer at home, and she'd already left two messages with his office.

Restlessly she stirred, her body trying to adjust from her left side to her back. As her slumbering movements were restricted she came slowly awake to find an arm draped over her waist. She knew from the body that fit so perfectly spooning her's that it was him. He must've snuck in some time during the night and crawled in beside her. Her anxiety left in a wash. She raised her arm to stroke his, but in the moonlight she caught a bright twinkle on her hand. Instead of reaching his arm she lifted her hand closer to her face.

On her left hand, she saw the most beautiful heart shaped diamond. Her eyes soon matched the twinkle of the gem.

"Hey," she heard him murmur into her neck. "You like?"

"Yes," she could barely form the word.

"Good. That's the answer I was lookin for," he began to chuckle.

"We need to talk," she whispered. "There's something you need to know, I'm not-"

"I know Sam. Daniel filled me in. There was a mix up at the lab," he made it easy for her. "Who's Corporal Cartier anyways. Never heard of her."

"She's new, which is why the mix up I guess," Sam adjusted in the bed so she was on her back.

Jack kept his arm draped over her. He moved his head back on his pillow so he could see her face in the dim light coming from outside. His shoulder was in a sling so he couldn't prop himself up the way he normally would during one of their midnight chats.

"The lab tech running the blood work didn't recognize the name on the vial, and thought there had been typos," Sam enlightened. "I suppose we should really talk about this. Kids I mean. We've never-"

Sam was stopped by the feel of Jack nuzzling into her neck, and kissing slowly until he reached her earlobe, which he gently took in his teeth and flickered ever so lightly with his tongue. His arm that had been draped moved slowly until his hand began a slow seductive path to her breast. Sam let out a gasp as she felt him press his lower body closer to her.

She let out breathlessly, "Does that mean you don't want to talk about -"

"I am talking about it," he softly whispered into her ear. "I'm a man of few words, remember?"

Again, he tried to shift his position and moved his hand lower to try and remove her pajama pants. Knowing the pain he was still in Sam took over and gently laid him on his back, ever mindful of his wound. She looked down into his eyes and they both were brought back to their first time at his cabin. A slow smile creeped along his face and his good hand reached behind her head, bringing her down for a slow sensual kiss.

"Remind me to be injured more often," he moaned indicating his enjoyment of her careful ministrations.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Epilogue**

SG1 arrived at Jack's cabin on time. Late September in Minnesota was just how Jack had told them it would be. The leaves were starting to turn color, the air was neither too hot, nor cold. Jack had warned them to bring warm clothes for the evenings though. It did get rather chilly.

The air was so crisp and clean. To Teal'c's delight he was told there would be no blood drawing insects called mosquitoes to bother him this trip. He wondered why O'Neill had only brought him here in the summers previously. He much preferred this month of September.

Daniel and Vala climbed out of backseat of the SUV Teal'c had been driving. They started around to the back to retrieve their luggage but were held up as Sam came out of the front door of the cabin to greet them.

Holding hands, Vala and Daniel started to walk toward her. Sam noticed the hand holding and smiled. At least she hadn't been the only member of SG1 bit by the love bug. Cam and Teal'c also exited the vehicle and made their way over.

"So- where's the big guy?" Mitchell enquired.

"Out back," Sam answered with a smirk, taken suddenly aback when Teal'c grabbed her in a bear hug.

"It is good to see you again Samantha Carter," he beamed.

"Teal'c!" Sam gave him an amused quizzical look as he put her down, "I just saw you a month ago."

"Indeed. Yet much has happened since," Teal'c couldn't hide his delight.

Sam looked over at Daniel and Vala, then to Mitchell. Teal'c's display was quite uncharacteristic. But instead of explanation, they only smiled back at her, Cameron shrugging.

"He made you guys something," Mitchell advised with a wink

"You did!" Sam looked back to Teal'c in surprise.

"Indeed, I will go and get it," Teal'c advised proudly before turning on his heels and heading back to the vehicle.

"So, when you coming back to work?" Cam asked, looping his arm through hers and starting them off toward the pond.

"Give her a break Cameron. Honestly, you men think it's so easy," Vala admonished.

Sam let out a laugh, "Well that depends on when _they_ let me. Actually, I'll probably come back part time in a couple of months. We're going to stay up for the first part of October, then once all his things are moved into my house, I'll be able to come in for a few hours a day. I miss it."

"So Jack's liking retirement then?" Daniel asked her.

"Go see for yourself," she waved her hand toward a lounge chair turned to face the pond. From the angle they were at they couldn't see if it was occupied or not.

As Daniel put his arm over Vala's shoulder the two headed for the lounge chair. Mitchell saw as Teal'c came around the corner, his package in arms.

"Hey hey, big guy, need a hand with that?" Cameron offered, starting toward Teal'c.

"I do not," he answered, gently putting his creation before his friend and comrade for her inspection.

Sam's eyes welled up with emotion. "Teal'c, it's…..it's beautiful. Perfect."

She then grabbed him in a bear hug which pleased him immensely. He had made such a perfectly carved piece of furniture. The rockers were perfectly balanced, the wood sanded to a smooth sheen. So much care had gone into the making of this. She could tell he had poured so much of himself into the task.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this," Daniel tried to quietly call the gang over. "I hope someone's got a camera."

Daniel was grinning from ear to ear. When the gang joined him they too looked down at the sleeping General, retired though he be. In all the years Daniel and Teal'c had worked with the man, knowing all his pain, his heartache, his joys, they had never seen him at such peace.

For there was the great Jonathan Jack O'Neill lost in peaceful sleep. On his chest, held protectively in place by a baby body carrier, was his one month old daughter, Grace. She too was sound asleep. One hand clenched to her daddy's shirt, the thumb of the other being suckled in her tiny mouth.

"We'll have to wait till they wake before she can try out your new Bassinet Teal'c," Sam said quietly. "If I try and take her now there will be crying and screaming and carrying on like you've never seen before. I hate when he wakes the baby that way."

The Daniel looked over at her and began to laugh, the group joining in. Jack's eyes opened slowly at the disturbance, his arm protectively moving over his daughter. Seeing his friends and wife all laughing and looking down at him he said the only thing he could think of .

"What?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The end of this story, but only the beginning for them.

_Author's request: Please visit my profile by selecting my name. You'll then find a link to my home page where you will find the videos for this fan fiction made by Hope Leslie Hermnharry. You'll also find a link to her profile there. Please provide her with comments. The last vid (the one for this chapter) is truly awesome!_

Same disclaimers: Not mine. MGM's etc. Except for original characters, but feel free to write them if you want.


End file.
